My PMD! XD
by Senka92
Summary: Insane, cute, and just a little bipolar, Sora the human is turned into an Eevee and must deal with it, though she seems to prefer fur over skin! She's so unpredictable; what will she do next? What is she on and can I have some? Find out the major differences and what I've kept for sake the of the story! XD It's not just the game story (Though some of it was too good to not write!)
1. Ice cream and pokemon

_Where am I? Whose talking to me, Am I outside, I feel the wind, and do I smell ice-cream…?_

"Wake up, are you okay… hello?" The young girl wakes to the sound of a friendly voice, and to her surprise the voice came from a Pikachu.

"OMG! Talking p-pika-ch-chu…" she screams and flails running back and forth freaking out that she must be dreaming and that this **CANNOT** be happening.

"You're a strange one." The Pikachu says, "Are you alright though?" The girl stops and looks at him, wondering why she can understand him, and she realized she couldn't remember anything, save her name… and that she was a human, she also thought it was weird how she was face to face with a small Pokémon like Pikachu, maybe she shrunk, or he was a GIANT~!

"OMG, GIANT talking Pikachu!" she continues with her flailing.

"I'm a talking Pikachu just like you're a talking eevee, and I am NOT a giant, though you are kind of small, even by an eevee's standards…." She flinches, looking over to the Pikachu, shocked.

"B-but I'm not an eevee, I'm human." She tells him, but her voice wavered with a hint of doubt.

"Really? Well you look like an eevee in every way." He points out. Causing her to look herself over, her fuzzy tail and her fur told her she wasn't human, but she knew she was a human for a fact…

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Pikachu, pika for short though, since Pikachu's always have that name, so now I'm just pika, no chu, what's your name?" He says jokingly.

"Oh my name is Sora, hi!" now that Sora felt comfortable around pika, she let her doubts fade and became her true self. "YAY, you're my new friendly friend!" she hugged pika, catching him by surprise.

"You have a funny name to match your strange personality!" he says, trying to break free of her death hug when a cry of distress flew to their ears.

"Somebody, please, help me!" The frantic call came from their left; they rushed to the source, a crying Butterfree, and asked what's wrong?

"My baby, my sweet little Caterpie, there was an earthquake, and a fissure opened up in the ground and my sweet baby, he fell in. I tried to get to him. But the Pokémon in Tiny Woods, they attacked me and I was no match for them. Oh my poor baby!" she wailed and wept.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll save your baby!" he said, a determined flicker of flame shone in his eyes.

"WE WILL!" I yelled intent on saving Caterpie.

"You will!? Oh thank you so much you're so kind. I'm in your dept.!" She said, genuinely thankful that they were going to help her poor child.

"We'll bring him back safe and sound!" Sora called as they made their way to Tiny Woods. They fought through the three floors and finally made it to Caterpie, and they each went up one level on the way.

"Mommy" called the teary voice of what Sora guessed to be the young Caterpie.

"Hello, we're here to take you back to your mother, are you alright?" Pika and Sora led Caterpies way out to his mother and as they exit Tiny Woods. Mother and child reunited. They are rewarded by Caterpies mother with praise and some items.

"I just don't know how to thank you for your kindness," tears welling in her eyes "Oh how could I ever repay you?"

"Just seeing your child safe is all the thanks we need ma'am!" Sora, being bubbly, hugs the little Caterpie after noticing him staring at her adoringly; making him so happy he did a fan-boy squeal.

"Try to get home safe and sound you two" Pika calls to them as they head home, waving their goodbyes.

"So, Sora, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, I need a place to stay, if that's what you mean…"

"Sure, just come with me!"

"*GASP*" she gasps the word gasp (for lulz) as she beholds a small house that looked a lot like a huge acorn, and, wagging her tail, she agrees to stay.

"I love it! YAY you're a friendly friend indeed!" She slams though were a door would be in the house and looks around, her eyes filled with a smile each, but not as big as he smile that showed her teeth, her fangs shining bright.

"Well I'm glad you like it, I knew you would enjoy it!" Pika exclaimed with delight.

"Hey, Sora?" He pika turns to Sora, "You were great back in Tiny Woods, I didn't expect you to be so with it right away actually, but since you were, I was wondering if you'd like to start a rescue team with me, It's were a team of Pokémon get together and goes on rescues, similar to what we just did." He spoke so quickly he wheezed at the end and Sora could've sworn that he would faint right there.

"SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Sora jumps around, giddy with excitement.

"Really!? We'll need a team name then… but, I'm terrible with names… How about you, any bright ideas?" Pika says unsure of what to call the team, even though he's wanted to start one for so long, he just could never think of a good name.

"How about Team Hope?" She says unwavering, for the title pleased her inner self. "Team Hope huh?" Pika hesitated, but Sora gave him the puppy eye look and he caved "Sure, why not, Team Hope it is then!"

"Well it's official, we're now Team Hope!" Pika yells triumphantly.

"And I say that you should be the leader!" he continues.

"But it was your idea, and you've wanted to start one for so long!" Sora protests.

"But you're a much better fighter, and you're a more optimistic Pokémon than I am!" He counters.

"Not only that, but you're the one who named the team, so it's only right that you be leader."

"I don't know…"

"If I were a good leader I'd have already started my own team by now, Heh." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Fine, if you really want me to be a leader, then a leader I shall be~!" They high five, jumping in the air epically.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, better get home, see ya 'later!" Pika calls as he heads down the dirt path, _that must be the direction of his place_, she thought.

Sora looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was still up enough to go exploring and make it back before dark, so she went on her way.

Walking through the forest she heard rushing water and it reminded her of her hard work at Tiny Woods today, so she went in the direction that she heard the water coming from.

Sora happened upon a small clearing right next to the river and saw the stump of a tree which had probably been cut down by a pinser a long time ago, on that stump was a ghost Pokémon, a Gengar to be exact, she doesn't know why but she thought it must be from when she was a human.

She loved ghost type Pokémon, they had to be her favorite type, and she just realized it in seeing him, it seemed to remind her of something for just a second, but it fell away, in the heat of the moment, she thought it would be ironically funny to sneak up on HIM and scare HIM, like he must have done to lots of other NORMAL type Pokémon, which includes eevee's. XP

Sora went down to a pouncing position and slinked forward as slowly as her overly pumped adrenaline heart would allow, and finally after what felt like hours of creeping up on the big purple ghost, her tail twitched back and forth just before she lunged and tackled him from behind yelling.

"BOO~!" He fell and she rolled off him in a split second, she slammed her paw repeatedly on the ground and laughed until it hurts her side pretty soon it sounded like this.

"HAHA ow HAHA ow HAHA ow~~!" She couldn't control herself enough to stop hurting.

After the initial shock (and by shock I mean he sat there clutching at his heart as if it were about to pop) He got up and huffed, looking down at the eevee "What's the big Idea sneaking up on me ugegegeh, I don't even know you!" Gengar fumed, walking up to the weirdo eevee about to tell her off even more.

He stopped when he noticed her get up and walk over to him as if nothing had happened just now, she patted his shoulder as if saying 'It's gonna be alright' she still had a grin the size of a snorlax's belly (OMG) and sits in front of him.

"I'm sorry, it's just seemed like a fun idea, it's ironic huh?" she giggles some more.

"What's ironic?" he complains.

"DUH~! How I scared you, YOU, a ghost Pokémon, I mean, shouldn't it be the other way around?" She giggles at the end of her sentence, and then it escalates to more laughing.

"Now what's so funny!?" Gengar yells defensively.

"Oh, you're so cute~!" she had expected him to just be angry, but instead he shut's up and swings around, blocking his face from view, clutching his hands at his sides.

He thought she couldn't see his face _'that was a close call,'_ he shifts on his feet nervously.

"Yay~! " She bounces on his head and lays there, "You're officially my new, really cute, friendly-friend~!" she pets him on his head, he begins to blush but looks down and tries to concentrate on making sure she can't see.

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is Sora~!" She giggles and slides off his head to be in front of him "What's yours?"

He puffs up his chest and goes all macho "They call me Gengar around here" He replies "and I thought you were a girl?" she pretends to look insulted then continues to giggle.

"I AM a girl, it's my nickname, and all of my friends call me that." She winks at him; he becomes slightly flustered, but regains his composure in the blink of an eye. (Did YOU blink and miss it?)

"Then what's your REAL name kehkehkeh." He asks, hoping to catch her in a lie, and that she's actually really embarrassed that she has a guy's name.

"YOU have to find out on your own~!" She sings, "Because I'm not telling you~!" She adds tilting her head the side and gives him a sly, sneaking, and (dare I say it!?) **fox**y smile (bad pun intended~! XD)

"Admit it; you DO just have a guy's name!" He points at her accusingly

"Nope~!" Sora laughs, "You just know you won't be able to find out what it is, so you're denying that Sora's not my real name." She Does the XD face going bleeeeh~! , taunting him.

"Ugegegeh" He stammers and rubs the back of his head and looks away chuckling.

Sora walks over to the clear waters of the river remembering why she came here in the first place and takes a few drinks, feeling his eyes watching the back of her head she felt her skin crawl, Why's he watching me?, _*gasp* Maybe he likes me~!_, She smiles to herself at this thought.

Sora looks up and notices how much the sun moved since she last checked, she looks around finally noticing how orange it's getting out, _Wow I should get back soon._

"Well, I just hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I must take my leave to home for the night," She says, beginning to walk Back the path she came from.

"Oh, and by the way, I saw you blushing, and it makes you look even cuter, I didn't even think that was possible, I mean, you're so adorable already~~." Sora continues leaving after stealing one last look at his WTF look.

Sora decides to walk slowly to take in the landscape and think about everything that had happened that day, thinking out loud the whole way back.

"I can't believe I'm a Pokémon, and I don' even remember how this happened or even how I was as a human for that matter…" she sighs, longing to know what had happened.

"I mean I know my name.. I think, my nickname, and the fact that I am for sure as hell a human and NOT an eevee, not that I'm complaining or anything, being a Pokémon so far has been a blast, but not knowing just bothers me…" She rolls her eyes.

"And now I'm talking to myself, maybe this is all a dream, but it couldn't be, I was attacked by a Pidgey and it hurt, dreams aren't supposed to hurt for real… are they?" she stops for a moment to think about it.

"Nah, they are definitely NOT supposed to hurt, plus drinking from that river felt pretty real, and Gengars touch was pretty damn real too…"

*GASP*"Maybe I got cursed by an evil witch~!" She says overly dramatically, kidding around with herself.

"At least I have a couple of really good friends, even if I DID sneak up on one and basically FORCED him to be my friend, he didn't really complain about it though *giggle* He really is cute though, I don't know why, but I just LIKE him, something tells me he likes me too, but still I just like him… even though I just met him…"

"EEEK~!" Sora stops and squeals like a fan girl "Maybe we're soul mates~!" She twirls, looking like she chased her tail and hops at the same time.

"Yeah~! Fate turned me into a Pokémon to meet him so we could live happily ever after~!" (Such an imagination XD)

"But, something tells me it's deeper than that, I feel like I KNOW him already, I would say that I think I'm going crazy, but I'm WAY past crazy~!" she giggles … again.

She puts on her serious face "I also feel like I'm… NEEDED for something, something VERY important, but WHAT…?" Sora continues at her normal trotting speed to get home before it got too dark.

"And, more importantly, why me?" She asks herself as she approaches her new home and goes inside.

When Sora finally got back it was around the time for the moon to come out, but it was one of those nights she disliked, the night when there was no moon, and she loved the moon. So when it was a moonless night, she had a hard time sleeping, at least she thinks so, she can't actually remember her human life, but something within her told her no moon= bad mood.

So she was left lightless and went to bed right away. When she bedded down, she noticed how the hay that was her bed was spread out everywhere, so instead of sleeping right away she moved it so her head was laying on an overly comfy spot and she found more hay behind the house and made it even comfier for her, she loved being comfy, anything less was out of the question.

She wished she could sleep on Gengars head, _it was SOOO~ comfy_, but she could deal with the hay for a while, she thought it would take a long time to fall asleep, but as soon as her head hit the hay she fell asleep easily, she hadn't realized how tired she was.

When Sora woke back up the sun had just started to peak through her window, she thought about going back out to the river to see if Gengar was there. But as she got up she still felt so groggy and sleepy, she also noted the fact that she was still an eevee, and went back to sleep.

When next she woke, she felt a lot better and decided to go and see if Pika was there yet. She wasn't looking where she was stepping, she was distracted by a leaf slowly treading its way through the air.

Sora silently cheered the little leaf on saying, _you can make to the ground~!_ In her head, when she tripped and it was too late, she landed on the tip of Pika's tail; let's just say she was SHOCKED that pika was there SO early (Bad pun intended).

"I'm sorry!" Pika flailed his paws, freaking out that he'd hurt her.

"I got here early, but I didn't want to wake you, so I waited out here, I was too excited about getting started with the rescue team business!" He bows his head in shame for having hurt her.

Sora bonks him on the head.

"Next time, don't wait right in front of the door; I would NOT like that kind of routine every morning… BLEH~!" She sticks her tongue out and pulls down one of her eyes bottoms flaps to show her inner eye skin.

"Riiiight, well I'm gonna check the mails for our starter kit then…" He backs away slowly towards the mail box.

"AHA! Here it is I knew it would be here, they always send these to new rescue teams." Pika held up a tool box and took out of it their new items including a rescue team starter badge, and an issue of Pokémon news!

"We can use this tool box to carry items with us, and this badge is proof of our being a rescue team!" His twinkling eyes tell Sora how long he must have been waiting for this day to happen, it seemed like quite a while, she assumed.

"I'm gonna put the stuff Butterfree gave us yesterday in here."

"Also, we got an issue of Pokémon news, they're useful for rescue teams, but, to tell the truth, I don't like to read all that much."

Sora's eyes were on the paper the instant it came out "I'll read them~!" she tackles him for the paper and reads it swiftly.

"~Ooh, I just LOVE reading~!" She keeps it with her, thinking about putting it somewhere in the house so she could read the rest later.

Pika ignores what just happened and checks the mail again, aaaand….. Nothing, there is no more mail, not a single job for them to do, pika sighs, disappointed.

"I guess I can't expect jobs right away, since we're so new no one's even heard of us yet!" His voice loud and full of optimism.

"YEAH~! We just have to make our teams name known to the world, and we can do that by being super heroes XD~!" Sora and Pika yell "YEAH~!" in unison at the end of Sora's sentence.

"Now where do we start…?" She continues.

As if the Pelliper had been waiting for his cue, he flew in, landed on the mail box with a CLUNK~! And then left on his merry way, '_He so planned that~!_' Thought Sora.

"Well, that answers that, why don't you check it this time Sora?" Pika suggests.

"Alrighty then~!" She skips over the mailbox and puts her paws on the front and sticks her head inside, within was a single, lonely, envelope that she stretched for and chomped down on and dragged out along with her head.

"Is it a mission!?" Pika exclaimed as she unfolded it out onto the ground.

"Read it out loud~!" He urged.

She read it aloud alright, but more than needed, with a funny voice that would make you think of a robot she began.

"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETICE WAVE FLOWED THOUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ. FROM MAGNEMITES FRIEND."

Pika looked at her like she was the strangest thing at the zoo "um, should we go?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hells yes we should go~!" She said, actually going back to her normal voice, Pika released a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding.

At the mouth of what Sora assumed was Thunder wave cave they saw two magnemites waiting for them up ahead.

As they got closer the magnemites noticed them then started cheering.

"YOU MUST BE PIKA AND SORA BZZ BZZ BZZ!" The magnemite to the left cheered, relieved that their call for help had been answered.

"WE WERE WORRIED YOU WOULDN'T GET OUR JOB OFFER BZBZZ" The other added

"Which floor are your friends on?" Pika asked getting straight to the point.

"THEY SHOULD BE ON B6F. PLEASE. HELP THEM. BZBZBZZT!"

Pika and Sora faced each other, nodded in agreement, and head into the cavern. The two magnemites moved to the side giving them room to pass by and into Thunder wave cave.

They sped through the dungeon as fast as they could, and by the time they got to B6F Pika had gone up two whole levels! Too bad for Sora though, she didn't even go up one! DX (This actually happened in my game too.)

"Well here we are~!" Sora skips into the room where two magnemites hovered in a tangled mess; it was a sickening cross between magnemite and magneton.

Carrying the still connected magnemite they used their team badge to teleport out of the dungeon and reappeared just in front of the caves entrance and approached the first two magnemites from behind.

They used the epic power of magnetism to pull them back apart.

"OUR BODIES SEPARATED BZZBZBZ. HOORAY~! BZBZBBZZT~! "

"BZBZ WOOT~! BZBZT~!"

They seemed so happy, even though it might be three of them stuck together later on in life XD.

"BE THANKFUL YOU TWO~!"

"YOU TWO ARE HEROES, BZBZ THANK YOU BZZT."

They gave them their reward of 500 Poke, a reviver seed, and a rawst berry (yum~!).

The two members of team Hope made their way home.

"That was great~!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad our first real mission as a rescue team was such a success!" They high fived.

"Having been our first mission, I was a little scared of messing up, I was all tense!" Pika laughed at himself.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna head home and get some sleep, see you tomorrow!" Pika called as he started walking home.

Sora still had a LOT of pent up energy, she wasn't sleepy at all, so she decided to go and see if Gengar was down by the river.

He was~!

She thought about sneaking up on him for fun again, but decided against it, so she just walked up casually. He was leaning up against the stump instead of sitting on it like he had been before. She approached him, trying her best to be noisy, crunching her feet on as many twigs as she could, that way if she scared him it would be his own fault for not paying attention.

When Sora got close enough she to hear his breathing she realized he was sleeping and she got that crazy look in her eyes and thought that maybe scaring him would be a good idea after all…

BUT, she would do it a little more subtly than before and yet… more obvious at the same time.

She quietly clambered up onto the stump and, being as ninja as she could, walked onto his head and curled up there. He would get one hell of a wakeup call.

She lies there still being a ninja eevee XD and waits for the right moment to arise, it did. He woke up and stretched, not noticing the weight on his head. He stood up and stretched some more, cracking his back, she balanced as best she could and shifted her weight with the movements below her feet.

Then she suddenly yelled and shoved her face into his, he could see her and she could see him. They were upside down in each other's vision and Gengar fell as Sora flipped off of his head; his arms flailing as she landed gracefully and struck a pose and bowed to an invisible audience.

"Why do you always do that!?" He looked like a big purple tea pot ready to burst into tiny fragments, and then burst again into tinier fragments.

"Because it's so fun and you're so easy to scare~!" She giggled.

"How's this supposed to be funny!" he asked, furious.

"The funniest part Is how you're a ghost AND should be scaring me, not the other way around, I just love irony~!"

He grumbled "_You and your irony crap…_ "

"Oh, I came here to tell you something~!" He actually looked interested _omg~!_

She told him about how she's in a rescue team and how her first ever rescue mission went. She thought about asking him to join her rescue team but before she could voice the question he began talking.

"You're in a rescue team?" she nodded at his question.

"So am I." He did that cute puffed chest thing and point at himself with his thumb triumphantly.

"OOOOOooooh~!" She exhaled.

"What's YOUR team name?" She leaned in as if looking at a priceless heirloom that had just started talking.

"Team Meanies." He did the whole heroic pose putting his balled up fist where she guessed his hips were.

"But…"

"But what?" he sounded offended.

"But, you're not mean~!" Her eyes sparkled.

"It's just catchy and stuff." his voice trails off and he looks away.

"Awe you're still so CUTE~!"

"Shut up!" He says jokingly.

"Are you the leader?"

"Sure am!" he was being cocky again. "What's your team name?"

"Team Hope." He tried to hold it but could only manage a couple of moments before he burst out laughing. He wiped at his eyes, which had begun to tear up, he held his side as it began to hurt and he fell over.

At first she was peeved that he was laughing then decided that he was cute enough to get away with it and laughed right along with him they were both dying from laughter until he finally went phew and got back up.

"That's the dumbest team name I've ever heard in my entire life!" he said, wiping away the last of his croc tears.

"The dumbest team name you've heard in your entire life SO FAR~!" she pointed out causing him to laugh some more though not quite as hard. She wanted him to laugh more and more, it would be her greatest moments in life, to hear his laughter all day long.

"Well I~like it." Trying to look offended but only managed one of her big goofy grins.

"Whatever." He chuckled

Sora looks to the sky to check the time *sigh*

"Well, looks like I've gotta head home now," he looks at her, surprise on his purple features, it's was the first time he heard her sound sad at all. He thought she was incapable of being anything but happy and excited.

"But, before I go, can we meet here?" She asked "You know, every once in a while~!?"

He puts on his tough guy act, sounding nonchalant.

"I don't know, I mean I can get quite busy, running my totally AWESOME rescue team…"

Both of his eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in an I don't care about anything but nothing because I'm just that COOL.

He sneaked a peak with his left eye, seeing Sora had moved right in front of him. She had HUGE bubbled yet sad eyes, pleading with him. He opened both eyes, and her eyes didn't blink for a whole MINUTE.

She finally broke the silence that surrounded them with one simple word…

"PWEEEASE~" She said it so sweetly, he unconsciously uncrossed his arms. He just couldn't handle teh cuteness~! XD

"Oh Fiiine… you're lucky you're cute," He looked away for just one second after realizing he said that last part out loud, _He thinks I'm CUTE~!_ She pounced on him in her excitement. He fell back and she stopped hopping on him after noticing their position of her laying on top of him, and he was blushing so much he could've been the first ever red shiny Gengar~!

She felt herself blush this time as well, she got off him awkwardly and walked back home without saying a word. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, _OMG~~!_

By the time she got home the sun had begun to hit into sunset mode, _so pretty._

She was so excited so she decided to look around the house. That first night she was here she was so tired she didn't pay attention, and it was late when she got home last time. But now that it was still light out she could enjoy her new home for once.

She decided on going to bed after the sun had fallen under the hills and just as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, and that night she dreamed, it was trippy~! XD

She was surrounded by a strange green glow and her first thought was, AM I HIGH?

"Oh wait I get it I'm dreaming~!" She breathed in relief.

"Wait, if this is a dream, then where the hell is Gengy~!" She pouted

"…."

"Who's there?"

***GASP*** "Did I speak to soon?" She hoped so "Is my Gengy there, waiting for me in the mistiness?"

"No, not my Gengy, but I KNOW them… I can't recall though…"

She woke up after that…confused.

"Did I have a dream… yea~! I did, but it didn't have Gengy in it so it mustn't have been TOO important… Right~?"

Sora shrugged it off "Oh well, can't be helped, I should check the mail for jobs and more Pokémon news issues~!" She trotted out to the mail box and peeked her head into the mail box, she heard someone sneaking up on her.

"I know you're there pika~!" He cursed to himself that he'd been caught.

"How'd you know?"

"Your sloppy on your feet, I could 'a heard you coming a mile away~!" He pouted at what she said.

"Oh, cheer up pika, not everyone can be an epic ninja like me~!" She patted him on the head.

She reached back into the mail box to see if there was any mail.

"Anything?"

"Nothing for us today…" she replied, silence followed her voice.

"Oh well, we can always go to Pokémon square" he said to cheer her up.

"OOOOOooooh, where's that?" he pointed down the road opposite to the one he usually walks down to go home.

"Yeah, and we can go to the Pelliper post office on the other side of town square too!"

"YAY~!" she bounded off in that direction, leaving pika behind yelling over and over let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo WOOT~!

"H-HEY, wait for me!" He called after, going down to run on all fours trying his best to catch up, his best wasn't enough.

"Oh what's that~!"

"What's over there?"

"Who're you!?"

These were the random question Sora was asking around to everyone that pika could hear in the distance when he finally caught up with her she had already gotten herself acquainted with most of the random bystanders who were more than just a little crept out by her… eccentric nature.

"Let me show you around." Pika dragged the curiosity core- I mean Sora (Iwuvportal ~! XD) away from the center and back off to the side and began showing her around.

There were the Kecleon brothers, Persian with his bank, the Gulpin link shop, and a storage place run by a motherly Kangaskhan.

"What do ya' think of it?" Pika asked.

"This… is… AWESOME~!"

She replied and ran around town to talk to the shop owners.

Pika followed her around when she stopped, he bumped into her.

"Where's the post office then?" She wondered.

"Down further, I'll take you there." She followed him until they were looking out to the sea, a giant Pelliper shaped building loomed over them.

"This is it, and that's the bulletin board. We can get rescue missions from it-" He looked over to where she used to be standing only to find an eevee shaped dust cloud in her place, she was already taking jobs down.

Sora didn't just take them down; she accepted them, ALL of them.

"I don't think we should do All of them." He said nervously.

"But we must protect all that we can~!"

"For the good of all, we are team HOPE~!"

"To Tiny woods," She yelled "We have two missions there~!"

She bounced back the way they came, he face palmed, following her solemnly…

"Okay floors 2F and 3F are our objectives, we're rescuing a Wurmple and a Poochyena, LET'S DO THIS~!"

They did it, pika was exhausted, and Sora… was… not… and she went up a level this time WOOT~!

But they both went home and slept at the end of the day, and again with the trippy ass dreaming. Which, again, did not include her cute Gengy, I am SO making that his official cute nickname~! XD

"Again with the dream?" She was so annoyed at how she dreamed and it didn't include Gengy or ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream. XD

"….."

"You talking to me? Speak up~!" she told the strange and distant voice.

"….."

"Okay now I KNOW you're talking to me, well, no one else is here other than us so that's kind of obvious huh?"

Suddenly the world around her shook.

"Earthquake? Oh no wait it's a **dream** quake isn't it, or it could be both…"

She didn't finish her last thought because she woke because she heard a voice, or more like THREE voices that were in unison.

"Hello?"

"Whaddya' want" she asked irritated at the voice waking her up, but when she looked around and saw no one she thought her house was haunted, then a thought struck her.

"Is that you Gengy?" She cooed.

"Are you trying to get me back for scaring you~ 3"

Just then a mound of dirt went pop and out came a Dugtrio, _aw and I thought it was Gengy too…_

"You're Sora right? Of team Hope?"

"It depends, who's asking? "She teased them, him, her, or whatever…

"Someone who needs some Hope?" He (I'll stick to this... I think) told her.

"Access granted, what do ya' need me for?"

"Well, during last night's earthquake our son was kidnapped by a skarmory and taken up to a high peak, we can't get to him, and we need you to help."

Sora was about to answer but they took off, obviously thinking that she would do it right away.

She walked out just in time to see pika's approach and he noticed the FML face and asked what was wrong, when Dugtrio popped out of nowhere and retold their story to him, he had also assumed the FML face and they decided to just go.

They approach the entrance to Mt. Steel.

"So this is where Skarmory is holding Diglett?"

Dugtrio popped up again much to their dismay and spoke.

"Correct!" they said "This is the place, the floor is 9F, now hurry and save our boy." Then they left as quickly as they came.

"Well, 9F it is then… I suppose…" Then they awkwardly left to do the job.

The duo made their way to the top and they each went up a few levels: now Sora was level 9 and pika level 10.

"Look, over on the other side of the cliff!" Pika pointed directly ahead of them and Sora followed where it was pointing, a shivering Diglett was across from them.

"Don't worry, we're here to rescue you~!" She calls.

"P-please, hurry, I'm scared…"

"Supah epic rescue time~!" She had to hum her own background theme as she slinked over to the ledge.

"Uh, you might want to be careful, that Skarmory could be anywhere…"

"Du nununun, nana da nahanahanan~~~ AH!" she sung louder as she got closer but then got cut off and yelped when suddenly the previously mentioned Skarmory swooped out of nowhere and descended on them.

"Aw, and I was just getting to the best part too, you'll pay nemesis!" she yells the end of her sentence heroically.

"You dare enter my lair, you must DIE!" The skarmory sounded like the ganondorf from CDI.

"Thunder eevee ho~!" she leaps and kicks back off the head of the skarmory who was yelling MAH BOI~!

"Will you not show this boy mercy!" pika shouts at the skarmory.

"Mercy? We'll talk about mercy after you've scrubbed all the floors of Hyrule!" Skarmory used steel wing and hit Pika, knocking him back.

"Why are you doing this?" Pika asked as he got back up, still trying to make conversation with the clearly mad Skarmory.

"Because they dared to bring earthquakes into my lair!" she screeched and lunged, Sora leapt and took the hit, but turned and bit the skarmorys head in turn. Upon landing Sora told pika a plan, pika nodded, hoping to Archeus that it would work.


	2. Team meanies with a cutey

Sora used tackle and ran at Skarmory; Pika shocked the eevee, making it look like an eevee using volt tackle. She connected with a clash defeated the Skarmory, but Sora got hurt by the thunder in the process, and then started being all dramatic.

"Tell little Darla' I love 'a" She said in an Irish accent, then she flopped, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. She pretended to be dead, pika decided to play along and yell NO~! Epically, falling to his knees and stretching his arms wide. Diglett thought it was real and cried. Sora got up and winked at the child and he sighed in relief that she was ok and then laughed at their funny performance, then he kinda remembered where he was and started shivering again.

Pika had gone up yet ANOTHER level from the defeat of skarmory making him level 11, and he even learned quick attack! XD

Pika went to walk over to the overly scared Diglett but was stopped short as Sora bit the tip of his tail and pulled him back. When he turned to asked why she'd done that she pointed at the drop off he almost walked right into, and he nodded in thanks and felt ashamed that he was about to yell at her.

"Whoa, now this is what I call a drop off, it cuts right off, how are we supposed to get to him now?"

They puzzled over the question for a while when they heard a familiar BZBZBZZT noise come from above_, Magnemites from the other day, come to save him hooray_~! Sora sung the little tune in her head.

"WE HEARD OF YOUR MISSION AND CAME TO .WE CAN SAVE DIGLETT BY FLYING ." they flew over.

"HOLD ON TO US. BZBZ."

"IT'S WE WON'T ZAP YOU. BZZBZZBZZZT."

The magnemite did just what he said they'd do and carried him over the cliff and to safety.

"Well done~!" Sora hugged the two, now blushing and confuzzled, magnemites.

"We REALLY appreciate your help, we shall never forget your hard work today you two and now sir magnemite and sir magnemite, as I dub ye~!" Sora said this as she used her paw as a scepter and put it on their shoulders right then left on them both (they have those right?).

They left for their team base right after the rescue.

"I was so scared; I'm not good with heights at all. My feet feel like they're still walking on air…"

Pika leaned over to Sora and whispered.

"Feet? ..."

Sora also heard one of the magnemites murmur to themselves, HE HAS THEM? FEET?

(A/n I liked this part, so I kept it XD).

She rolled her eyes.

"You're safe now, so no need to worry anymore." Pika told him.

"Thank you all so much for that." Diglett replies delightedly.

"You rescued him~!?Oh we can't thank you enough."

"Am I hearing things?" Pika asked around.

"I think I'm hearing things too, but that happens to me everyday" Everyone looks at her.

"WHAT!?" she looks around, "Is there something on my face?"

The dugtrio came from the ground next to his (their!?) Son before anyone could answer her, which was probably for the best.

"Sorry about that, it's a habit of ours, but still you saved him~!" The dugtrio embraced their son with an armless hug.

"Papa~!?" Diglett squealed in his excitement and returned their embrace, Sora felt all smooshy inside, and cried into pika's shoulder.

"I just w-wuv happy w-weunions~!" She blubbered and got pika wet, and kept on bawling. She stopped abruptly and laughed hysterically. Everyone backed up, fearing that she'd, like, blow up into confetti streamers or something else really colorful.

"Okay really, you keep staring at me, DO I AVE SOMEZINK ON MY FACE~!" She accused with a funny accent that sounded a little like a silly German woman.

Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh their heads off, she was a walking comedy show~! XD She then spun until she was dizzy and fell and yelled.

"Damn you tail I shall get you yet~!" And she nomed the tail she finally caught after three more attempts, this caused everyone to laugh even harder. Just when they were getting a hold of themselves again she bit down then yelped, she had hit skin, and they laughed even more. She finally stopped and looked at each of their smiles, then smiled to herself.

"Do you feel better now Diglett?" she asked sincerely.

"Y-yes," He was still laughing a slight. "Much better thank you."

"Now, where were we?" The dugtrio thought aloud. "Ah yes, thank you so much, you saved him thank you, you're heroes~!"

"You should be thanking magnemite; if they hadn't come along I don't what we would've done." Pika said doing that nervous itch in the back of his head scratch and bowed slightly.

"Oh yes of course, thank you as well~!" Dugtrio said turning to face the magnemite.

"IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO, WITH BOTH OF US BEING TRIO EVOVLED POKEMON WE FELT A KINSHIP, A DUTY TO . AND BESIDES, POKEMON SHOULD HELP EACHOTHER WHENEVER ."

"Well, thank you, and thank you again for saving our son."

"Come now son we're off, thank you again~!" and with that said they left into the soil. Team Hope got 500 Poké, and a pecha scarf, they even got a ginseng! XD

Sora wrapped her neck with the cute pink scarf almost immediately and purred into it (purr like a bunny~!)

"WE SHOULD GET HOME TOO…" The magnemite go to leave but are stopped by pika calling.

"Wait! Hold on!"

"WHAT?"

"We couldn't have done that last mission if it weren't for you two, so I was wondering, it you'd like to join our rescue team?"

"We could use some more members, wouldn't you agree Sora?" He looks to her for approval.

"Absolutely ~!" She says. "Definitely more team members means more fun~! XD"

"So what do ya say?" pika asks.

"THAT DOES SOUND LIKE LOTS OF FUN!" They two say excitedly.

"BUT.. WOULDN'T WE NEED SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY TO STAY?"

"YEAH, IS THERE ANYWHERE WE COULD STAY SO WE CAN RUSH TO A MISSION?"

"Oh, right, sorry… no there isn't..." Pika hangs his head as Sora pouts at him.

"THAT'S TOO BAD. BZBZ. WE SHOULD GO. BZ. SORRY. BZ."

"Looks like we should get some friend areas…" Sora's ears perk up at this.

"Yeah, wigglytuff wasn't at the wigglytuff club yesterday, but should be there tomorrow, we'll check it out then 'Kay?"

"Sweet~!" Sora jumps.

That night Sora had the same dream that looked she had gotten high off of something.

"Look, by now I get the fact that there is no ice cream, AND my Gengy isn't here, so what is the point of this dream!"

She could see who was there flashing on and off, it was a feminine Pokémon who wore a white dress and had green on her.

"OOOOOooooh, you're pretty~!"

The Pokémon didn't pay the compliment any mind; she didn't have time for it.

"Huh, me being human, I have a role here?" She sees the Pokémon fading into the green mist.

"W-wait, please tell me more about why I'm here!" She yelled, and then couldn't see the Pokémon any more, just green.

Sora went out of the house to meet Pika.

"Morning' Sora~!" Pika smiles, then he notices her disturbed face, she looked serious. The world was about to go boom from a paradox so he flinches, he peeks around and the world isn't warped at all.

"Okay, I never thought you'd look like that, what's wrong?" He puts a reassuring paw on her shoulder.

"I've been having strange dreams, the bad kind of strange…"

"What's happening in them?"

She tells him about the green mist and the Pokémon she saw and what it had told her.

"AND there is no ice-cream in it either! DX" She pouts.

"Maybe they have something to do with you becoming a Pokémon?" He suggests.

"Yeah I guess your right…" She answers.

"And Sora, what do you want to do? Do you want to be a Pokémon still, or be a human again?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember what kind of human I was, or who I know as a human… "

"You just like me huh~?!" He says.

"Yes being a Pokémon is fun, I remember some things about being human, like my nick name, and that I was 17 years old, also that my human self had anger issues, but that's gone now~! XD" (or so she thinks…)

"Well, we're supposed to be headed off to town square, so let's go then~!" Sora dashes to the entrance off to town, with Pika at her heels.

They run through town right past felicity bank and to the wigglytuff club.

"Hello~!" Sora greeted.

'Hello~ friends are my treasures, welcome to the wigglytuff club—a circle of friends~!" Wiggly replied.

"This is our first visit, can we see about getting friend areas?" Pika asked.

"Oh? Your first time? Sure we'll look at that right away~!" Wiggly smiles.

"Since this is your first time, I'll give you two friend areas free of charge~!"

"Alright, Wigglytuff~ Wigglytuff~ let's be friends taaaaaah!"

"Congratulations you now have the friend areas wild plains and Mist-rise forest,

"You can also now recruit members that live in these areas as well."

"How do we get new members?" Pika asks.

"That's easy, you just fight them and when you defeat them if they're impressed by your leader they might join your team!"

Suddenly they hear two magnemites approaching them.

"BZBZBZZT. IF YOU'RE GIVING AWAY FRIEND AREAS CAN YOU GIVE THEM THE POWER PLANT FRIEND AREA? I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN THEIR RESCUE TEAM." They were the magnemite from yesterday.

"Sure, why not?" wigglytuff repeated the friend process, giving them the power plant friend area, giving them three friend areas in all! Yay~! XD (1 is the loneliest number and two is just bad as 1, but 3 is a party~! XD)

"WOOT~! NOW I CAN JOIN TEAM HOPE."

"SORRY.I KNOW MY FRIEND TURNED YOUR OFFER DOWN YESTERDAY. BUT AFTER MULLING IT OVER LAST NIGHT… HE WOULDN'T BE QUIET ABOUT WANTING TO JOIN YOUR TEAM. SO CAN HE JOIN YOUR TEAM?"

"Of course, we're the ones who asked so we would love to have another member to count on!" Pika told him.

"Yay, more friendly friends for team hope XD." Sora bounced a goofy grin on her face.

"SEE? I TOLD THE OFFER WAS STILL OPEN AND THEY WOULDN'T TURN YOU DOWN, HAVE FUN AND WORK HARD~!"

"I KNOW, I'LL DO MY VERY BEST!"

"SO, I'M IN YOUR TEAM NOW?" Pika was about to tell him yes when Sora answered.

"First you need an epic nickname~!" She pondered it trying to think of a good one then snapped her claws.

"I got it, your new nick name is Magnum~!" Everyone loved it; she came up with the best names.

"SWEET~! WELL I'LL BE STAYING UP IN THE POWER PLANT IF YOU NEED ME FOR ANY MISSIONS!" He was ecstatic about his choice nick name.

"You can get to your friend areas by going directly left of your team base~ see ya~!" With that they began to leave.

But then they noticed some commotion and a crowd had gathered while talking with wigglytuff. They stopped next to Lombre to check it out.

"I wonder what's happening." Pika spoke.

"Please." The Jumpluff pleaded with a Shiftry and a couple of Nuzleafs. "Please mister Shiftry, could you please help my friend?"

"Drop it. We're not about to work for that." The shiftry's voice sounded cold.

"But my friend needs a gust of wind, please!" She continued to plea to no avail.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pika turned to the Lombre.

"You mean that commotion?" Pika nods to him. "Jumpluff's begging for a rescue but not finding any luck, See that guy?" Pika nods again. "The one in the middle, really pointy nose, that's Shiftry, He's the leader of his own rescue team. But they're really greedy and only do good paying jobs."

He sighed. "Jumpluff's been begging for help but… I feel bad for her."

Sora had an intense look in her eyes; her anger was palpable as flames jutted out of her very soul. The flames died down but now her face held a sinister, knowing, smile that made pika's and Lombre's skin crawl.

"Oh poor sweet jumpluff, it is no use, you see, give up on asking **him** for help…" Pika was shocked by her words; she was never one for telling people to just give up. She was obviously planning something…

"For it is no use to ask such a callous Pokémon for help." Her eyes locked with the now furious Shiftry's.

Shiftry was about to retort when another voice intervened.

"She has a point." It was an alakazam followed by a Tyranitar and Charizard, Sora new on sight that they must be one hell of a rescue team.

Shiftry's anger swayed to fear. "W-what do you want?"

Sora heard the crowd speak in awe. _Oh, it's Alakazam, That's Alakazam?_

"You're being rather coldhearted," He said with a sweet tone and a smile, yet it felt somewhat like a hidden threat.

"Yes," Sora agreed, "to save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed." Sora stole the words right out of Alakazam's mouth, he looked slightly shocked, but hid it well from the crowd.

He continued off of Sora's words. "And your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds."

She went off his "That's right, so it'll be an easy matter for you, so why not help her out hm?"

Shiftry glanced nervously between the two, some of his fear now being held because of Sora and how calm yet decisively insidious she was being.

"Grr… Tch! fine we'll do it."Then they made their hasty exit to avoid eye contact.

The crowd was murmuring again, _Wow, Those two really put him out… He didn't even argue..._

"Hey," She overheard pika behind her, talking to Lombre "Who're they?" and she heard Lombre have a spazz attack and explain who they were, and they sounded impressive. Charizard could melt mountains; tyranitar had one of the best defenses around, with great strength to boot! And their leader, alakazam, fought only with psychic powers and had an amazing brain with an IQ of **5,000**! XD AND he's apparently remembered everything that's happened in the world~!

"Th-thank you both so much~!" jumpluff looked so happy it made Sora smile.

"No biggy." She told her.

"Yes, it's only natural that you get help, and thank you, young eevee, for not standing idly by and taking action to help." Sora couldn't help but to blush at his compliment.

"Oh, well, who could just stand by? And by-the-by my name is Sora, nice to meet you mister Alakazam." His authority kept even her wild spirit in check; pika was surprised, (and just a little jealous,).

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Sora." They shook hands, she had an aspiration now, eats as much gummies as she could until she had an IQ like his, and then some! So cool~!

Upon shaking his hand, she felt a slight flinch and he looked at her like she was the greatest enigmatic puzzle he'd ever come across in his life. Upon being asked what was wrong by his team mates he told them nothing and they left towards the post office the crowd continued, _c-cool, I wouldn't expect anything less than a gold ranked rescue team, That eevee, Sora?, is so lucky, she got to shake hands with him and speak with him, he spoke to her like they were equals._

"Whoa, that was scary." Lombre commented.

"WOW, Sora we need to be like them~!" Sora stopped him and corrected him, "What point is there in that? Where's the fun with being like them, I say we need to make our own title, our own way, we'll be better than them, one day…" She sounded so serious, he wasn't used to it.

Sora noticed a big purple blob by a tree and saw it was her Gengy, _I should go say hi,_ and she pushed through the crowd which had just started spreading its wings. But by the time she reached the tree, he was gone. _I'll find him by the river later_, she thought to herself excitedly as she made her way back to pika who was confused as to why she left, but didn't ask.

So, pika and Sora went home, deciding to call it a day without doing any missions. Sora wasn't happy about it, but agreed anyway, telling herself she'd do twice as good as usual tomorrow to make up for this missed day. The next day she went to the power plant and invited Magnum to join them in a few missions in Tiny woods, he was more than happy to join them.

This time they had to rescue a pidgey and a spearow on F's 2 and 3, simple enough, done in no time.

The next day she invited Magnum to go on a few more missions, but this time they went to thunder wave cave to rescue two sunkerns and a Voltorb who got stuck inside, they, too, were easy enough to rescue. They needed to get to floors 3, 4, and then 5, the missions were quick and easy, and along the way they got a Voltorb on their team pika was so happy to have yet another member. XD Sora gave him the nickname VOLT.

She went to the river that evening after saying bye to Magnum and pika for the day to ask Gengar how he was and to tell him about how her day had gone. But when approaching their usual meeting place he heard Gengar talking to two other voices she had never heard before making plans to confront her team and steal their jobs from the mail.

She got that crazy look in her eyes and formulated a plan, then left to conduct phase 1 of her plan.

For phase one she went to the pelliper post office and asked if she could have some of the paper used to make missions, they gave her the material's she needed and she requested that team Hopes mail be delivered at least 10 minutes later than usual, they asked why and she told them it was classified and they obliged, she left with her paper, for phase 2 of plan **No-Body -Steals-From-Me-No-Matter-How-Cute-They-Are.**

The next morning Sora got up after a long night of making many false missions and putting them in the mail. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to see the looks on Gengars and his cohorts' faces, and she was even giddy to see pika's reaction. XD

"Morning Sora, let's do well again today… Sora?" He looked at her strange smile; she was trying her best to hold back from laughing, he just shrugged and turned to look in the mail just as Three shady figures approached, right on time. Sora was dying from holding in her giggly fits; she didn't want to give it away, so she hid half of her face behind pika.

"So this is the place, where the team named Hope is based?" He spoke as if he didn't know her but she didn't mind, it was funny, seeing him trying to act all cool.

An ekans spoke next. "There's nothing here." He insulted.

The female of the group, a medicham, spoke afterwards in a sing-song voice, "Depressing, isn't it?"

Gengar continued, "Who's run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelievable…" Sora would have been insulted and retort had she not known this was going to happen before hand and prepared for it. It was getting hard to refrain from laughing her lungs out and spilling the beans on what she did, but she was pulling through. She felt bad for not giving pika a heads up, but this was just so priceless.

"Um, who are you people?" pika asked, clearly confused.

They didn't answer, instead medicham pointed something out "Oh! Look, it's a mailbox~!" Which they preceded to raid in a rush.

"kekeh, check this out!"

"What do you think you're doing," They continued to ignore pika and looked through the contents of the mail box. Yanking the fake missions out and looking at them.

"Yesss, rescue jobs." The ekans slithered excitedly.

"Oo-la-la, isn't this a find~!"

"We'll take them ALL!" Gengar said, taking them out and walked over to Sora, waving them in her face, which was red from holding in her laughs. He thought she was angry and gonna cry about it, not a hint of guilt was on his face, which, to Sora, came as a disappointment. But at least she had the upper hand, whether or not they knew. XD

"HEY! Stop, those missions were sent to us!" Pika yelled, also thinking that Sora was going to cry and getting real mad about it, (So sweet~!).

"KEH! It doesn't matter who does them!" Gengar shrugs over to his team.

"We're a rescue team too, you know~!" Medicham added.

Ekans looked smug "…But all we ever get up to is no good. Wanna know how it works?" He continued despite not getting an answer, "If we have the cover of a rescue team we can get away with anything we want!" they all laughed watching pika's face getting redder.

"We have our eyes on world domination~!" Medicham told them, shocking pika out of his anger, "World domination!?"

"Kekeh, that's right!" Gengar answered. "That's why we're raking the cash in and adding to our gang! The world will be ours!" "The rescue team of evil, team Meanies is who we are! See you around! Kekeh" Just as they left Gengar looked at Sora; she took that moment to wink at him, confusing the hell out of him.

Once Sora was sure they were out of hearing range She slowly started to laugh, Pika thought she was crying, but as he went to comfort her laughing grew to high scales and he felt slightly afraid at first, then when she finally got it all out of her system she explained that she knew it would happen and put fake missions in their mail, just then pelliper delivered the mail and flew on his way.

She also told Pika what the missions were, they were delivery missions made out to be gathered and brought to a magnemite in front of pelliper post office, so they went to go get magnum for phase 3 of her master plan. In a basic sense, team Meanies was out gathering items for them without even knowing it. XD

So while waiting for the items to be gathered, they passed the time completing missions at MT. Steel, just the usual rescuing. Sora was twitching and being finicky the whole time, all from the excitement of what was to come that evening.

After rescuing four different Pokémon, they got their rewards at the pelliper post office where they also rendezvoused with the waiting magnum. They hid behind the bulletin board in waiting for phase 4 to be complete and phase 5 to commence.

Magnum had yet to be associated with team Hope. So he was the best candidate to go through the pickup. He was to check that team Meanies got all the items and then give them the signal, telling them to come out and reveal that they were behind it all.

The three came up to magnum still sniggering about the happenings that went down that morning, saying how funny pika's face looked and how that eevee chick was so about to cry. Oh, how wrong they were, and they were about to get served, BIG TIME~! XD

They handed Magnum the bag of Oran berries and he checked that there was exactly 20 of them in the bag. He gave them the signal, which was him sneezing, and they hopped out of hiding, Gengar nearly fell over.

"Oh, Gengy, you shouldn't have gone out of your way to get us all these berries~!" Sora chimed; flashing him such a devilish smile that could have matched his own.

Sora looked smug and happy-go-lucky, while pika just looked pissed off, but he took pleasure in seeing Team Meanies confused looks especially Gengars. But he realized after a moment what Sora had called him, _Gengy?!_ So jealous! XD

Sora ignored the look that pika was giving her and went on, walking up to Gengar tsk tsk tsking him while poking the spot in-between his eyes where his nose would have been, were he to have one.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we some items to put in our storage," The group began to leave when she stopped, "oh and as for your reward." She said she came back for a moment.

"It was a surprise, since it said it was something rare and that it was one of a kind, well here it is." She gave Gengar a big smooch on his cheek, leaving him red and disoriented. Pika, you guessed it, was not happy with this, but didn't say anything.

They left the overly confused team Meanies in a dazed, medicham was still in the same WTF moment of when Sora kissed Gengar on the cheek. Then ekans and Medicham started laughing at Gengar who had been holding the part of his face where she kissed him. He whipped around and started to yell at them his face was still red so they laughed even harder so he went to usual cool down place by the river.

This time when he approached Sora was the first one to be there. She actually seemed to be waiting for him because he tried to sneak up on her, but at last moment, just as he crept up right behind her. Sora swerved and he fell back, scared, but then got up and brushed himself off and thought she was laughing at him, but for once she wasn't. She, if fact, looked very serious, looking at his hand.

She took the hand and, before he could yank it back, licked it, freezing him, he hadn't noticed but when he fell he must have hit his hand on a rock and it was bleeding a little,(Ghost Pokémon can bleed too!) he couldn't do anything but stare.

Sora had felt terrible, she had been ready to laugh and say something about this time being the most ironic when she notice a small trickle of blood on his hand, she hurt him. She felt so guilty about it, she didn't even think twice about what she did next, licking him was awkward for both of them, but she kept going until she felt that she had gotten the wound to stop bleeding, then looked down, embarrassed by her actions.

"What was that all about?"

"I hurt you on accident, sorry…" She looked glum.

"About today, me trying to steal your missions, sorry, and, anyway, how did you know about the plan?"

"I was coming to visit you and overheard you and your team talking about it and devised my own plan."

"Oh… "

He patted her head apologetically, clearly not expecting what had happened next, a plume of dirt puffed off of her head and flew with the wind, the fur on her head had a Gengar hand shaped silver spot.

"Um, are you a shiny eevee or something?" He asked staring at the spot.

"Not that I remember, I've been brown since joining team hope."

"Well, when's the last time you washed in some water?"

She began thinking about then realized that, since becoming an eevee, she hadn't washed once, and she was sleeping in the dirt before too.

"I can't remember the last time…" She hung her head.

"Why not take a dip in the river." She tested it with her paw, and then ran behind him as if it was out to get her.

"It's cold, I h-hate the c-cold!" She shivered.

"Really? Well, I know where a nice warm hot spring is at; I can take you there if you want?"

"Sounds great, Hope it's all nice and warm~!"

He leads her to the hot springs and, after testing the temperature she got a grin on her face and hopped in, swimming around and taking in the warmth, she'd come here every day, she loved it~! XD

"You should come in too~!" He flinched, remembering how he and water don't mix well.

"Nah, I'll pass, I don't actually know how to swim…"

"Oh, ok fine, I could teach you sometime…" she suggested.

"No, I never actually need to swim, I don't see any point in it kekeh."

"Suit yourself, you don't know what you missing~!"

He whispered thinking she couldn't hear, _actually I do…_

"Hey Sora, it's getting late, we should head back now!" She came out and he looked at her shining silver fur and his jaw dropped. She was so pretty, no wait that's an understatement, she was beautiful, he couldn't move, so she went home and he stayed that way until morning. He then went back to his own team base and made another plan to bother team hope, he wanted to see her again, even if he was a jerk to her in front of his friends, she knew him and wouldn't mind, right?

Pika had the same reaction, she explained what had happened, leaving the parts with Gengar out, knowing how sensitive he was about her and Gengars relationship status. After a few minutes he asked who are you and what have you done with Sora, but he was just joking, so they laughed, stopping as they heard a familiar voice, it was little caterpie.

For a moment caterpie stared at Sora taking in her now silver Fur, then he shook his head to snap out of it.

"Pika, Sora!"

"Oh, caterpie, how've you been?" Pika asked.

"Please, my friend needs your help!" Sora and pika look at each other and nod.

"What happened?" Pika asked his tone now serious.

"My friend, metapod, and I were playing by the woods, but then he got lost in the woods, and he's still in there."

Sora's heart skipped when another voice came from behind caterpie, it was Gengar and his team.

"That does sound terrible! Kekeke"

"Not this guy again…" Pika mumbled

Sora winked at her Gengy and he flinched for a moment, but continued like nothing had happened.

"Have no fear; we're here to rescue your chum metapod!"

"Caterpie came to us for help so back off!"

"You think you can do this mission with your amateur level skills?" This time it was Sora turn to flinch.

"What did you say!?" Pika yelled

"You see it doesn't really matter who does the mission, as long as it gets done, the guy who does it gets to be the hero."

"Listen caterpie, how about this?" Gengar mused "How about you give the reward to the team that brings your chum home first?"

"But, but I don't have any money… "He said sadly.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure we can work on something with your parents, with interest, oh and you can even join our team, now there's an offer you can't pass up! You can be a big wheel in team Meanies!"

"So, it's a race to rescue caterpies chum, see ya later!"

The whole time they had been arguing Sora was inching closer and closer to Gengar, when finally she was but inches from his face, her eyes huge, she scared him by suddenly laughing hysterically.

She spoke in a strange voice "Fine, we accept your challenge, last one there is a rotten togepi." After team Meanies left Sora took on an angry look, _He called me an amateur…I don't like that…_

"Come on pika, we have a metapod to rescue." Pika was afraid, but he didn't get to run away like Gengar did. He had to follow her into town to get ready, and then head off to sinister woods to beat the hell out of a cute face, even the cute had to be punished eventually, when they cross the line…

Sora was fuming the whole way there, the other Pokémon in the dungeon tended to avoid her, and if one was foolish enough to fight her, they ran away with their tails tucked between their fleeing legs, if they had tails.

By the time they reached their destination Sora had cooled down enough for pika to be comfortable enough to talk.

"We've come a long way into the forest; you think team Meanies is here yet?"

"I don't know~!" Sora seemed more on her good side again, pika never wanted to see her angry again…

"Hold it right there!" They heard a call from behind them, Sora smirked, I got here first lol; let's see him call me amateur again after this… They raced in front of the opening in the trees, blocking their path.

"You know who's gonna save metapod first? We are! So for you to get ahead, we can't let that happen!"

"W-what!?"

"Gengar, why do you always mess with us!?"

"Oh pika, I can answer that, he can't stay away from me~!"Sora answered with a giggle.

Medicham flinched. "No, it's for our goal, world domination~!"

"Yeah, caterpies momma will give us a generous reward, and we're getting another team member from this as well!" Ekans added.

"AND, you lot are in our way!" Gengar said, trying to push away what Sora said earlier."So, sorry to say, but your party's over, right here and now!"

"As if we'd lose to you Gengy~!" She cooed "Enough talk, now we fight~!" Sora charged with a tackle attack and hit Ekans hard.

Medicham used high jump kick, but missed kept gong and hit a tree with her face, and she was knocked out, now it was just two on two, ekans switched his attention from Sora to pika because he hit him with a thunder shock to keep him from wrapping Sora, who switched her own attention to Gengar and hit him in the gut with a tackle. With clenched, smiling teeth, saying so only he could hear, _now who's the amateur_.

He used hypnosis on pika so he and ekans could take advantage of Sora being alone, but it was no use she was too fast for them to get a good hit in before pika woke back up. He used his quick attack to take Ekans out of the fight; Gengar seized his chance to put pika to sleep again. So it was just one on one, him and Sora (You SO saw this coming~! XD) raced forward, he braced himself but when nothing happened he opened his eyes again, she as staring at him weirdly and then she leaned in, puckering her lips, he thought he knew what was coming and couldn't move a muscle. But she suddenly swung her head back and head butt him.

Pika and team Meanies all woke back up to hear him going owowowowow rubbing his bruising head, he would feel that in the morning, and Sora huffed.

"That'll teach you to call me an amateur, and by the way, team Hope is NOT a stupid name, and my team's base is NOT pathetic!" she pointed her nose to the sky, huffing again, and then trotted over to pika while team Meanies made their escape.

"Okay~! Now let's just find metapod and get him home." Pika swore to himself that she must be bipolar and that he'd make for sure as hell to stay on her good side, because her dark side was scary…

Just then a small voice sounded from the entrance in the trees. "D-did you maybe come here looking for me…" A small metapod came waddling out of the entrance, he looked scared and slightly shaken, but other than that he looked unharmed, Sora was relieved that he was fine.

"Yes, actually, your friend, caterpie, sent us to find you, let's get you home, your friend is worried." Pika told him.

"Yay~! I was so scared I hardened my shell and just kept waiting for help…"

They made their way back to their team base where Caterpie was waiting. "Thank you for saving my friend~!"

"Yes, thank you, I was so scared~!"

"But I don't have any money…." Caterpie looked like he was about to cry.

"No need for a reward, it's enough to see Metapod safe." Pika told them.

"Yeah~! And getting back team Meanies was great, so there's no need for any award, as long as you two are safe~!" Sora threw in.

"… so cool, you're even more cool than I thought! I want to go on rescue missions when I grow up~!"

"Follow that dream and you're gonna go far kid~!" Sora told him.

"I have an idea, Sora we should do something with this place we should make a real team base out of this place, something unforgettable!"

"Sounds like a great plan pika~!" Sora and pika high five.

"Yeah sounds cool! A rescue team base is cool~!" Caterpie chimed.

"I want to work here when I grow up~! XD" Metapod and Caterpie were jumping with excitement. "Me too, me too."

"Ha-ha! That's what we'll do~! Let's work hard and build our own team base~!"

"Yeah, and thank you again."

"Ok, bye, and be careful on the way home!" XD pika tells them, and they go on their way home, talking about their futures as rescue team members of team hope and how cool they were. "Sigh, we ended up working for free, but it was the right thing to do…"

She faced him suddenly. "FREE~!? What do you mean, we got the best thing we could, did you see the look on team Meanies faces when we beat them~!?"

He laughed with her. "I suppose you're right~!" Then he turned to leave, "See you tomorrow and let's make sure to do good tomorrow too~!" He left.


	3. Freaking out!

The crazy day gave Sora a good-nights rest; she hadn't slept so well, she was so happy when she awoke. She thought about going and saying hi to Gengy, but decided against it. Not knowing what would happen. So, she thought it would be a good idea to give him time to let off some steam before facing him again. She went out to greet Pika who had just arrived, who greeted her in return.

"So, what're we gonna do today then?" Pika asked, when, as if some outside force had been listening chose for them, a timid voice sounded behind them.

"… H-hello, umm…"

"Whatimawhoadat?" Sora peeked behind Pika to see a little blue circle come forward, it was a little Jumpluff.

"Is this where Team Hope is?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, who wants'ta know?" Sora asked, though not threateningly, while squinting at the nervous little Pokémon.

"Wait, I know you!" Pika exclaimed, "You're that little Jumpluff Sora and Alakazam helped out in Pokémon square, when Shiftry wouldn't take your job!"

"That's what this is about isn't it?" Sora asked, being all serious.

"y-yes," She stuttered, slightly shocked that she knew, "Umm, Shiftry… hasn't come back…."

They gasped in unison "You've gotta be kidding!" Sora squeaked a bit in her shock.

"What so you mean 'hasn't come back' like, at all." Pika inquired confused and slightly scared for Shiftry, Jumpluff just nodded her head solemnly, melancholy now hanging in the air.

"I'm afraid so, my friend got wedged between some rocks and needed a strong gust of wind to get out... and even though the area was greatly clouded, not even a breeze came through."

"No breezes huh?" Sora inquired.

"Yeah, so strange." Pika continued.

"Shiftrys' leafy fans create great winds. So, we thought he could help unstuck our friend... but..."

"But, he hasn't come back at all?" Sora said "Not even any signs of him?"

"Not a single one." Jumpluff sighed with immense sadness.

"It doesn't sound like a challenging mission," Pika sounded confused.

"Not at all and especially for a team of their caliber..." Sora was equally confused, and despite how she'd usually be making jokes, she just could not make light of such a perplexing situation, and that's saying something.

*Sigh* she said the word as she acted it out, sighing.

"Well, I see where this is going, Pika," He looked at her at hearing his name. "We're going on a rescue mission, to save Shiftry now, He's in that situation because me'an'Al pushed him into doing it, I have to help. I owe him that much... even if he was kind of a jerk."

"Alright then we'll go save Shiftry."

"Really? T-thank you so much!" The Jumpluff hopped with relief.

"You can always count the epicness of the unstoppable team Hope~!" Sora exclaimed, turning back into her usual self, determination to save Shiftry flowing through her veins.

"That's right," Pika adds, "Let's go rescue Shiftry!"

They both turn to Jumpluff "So, where did he go anyway?"

"Well, it's a place called silent chasm." And with that they head off for town, to get supplies.

"Okay, what do you think we should bring Pika?"

"How about 4 Oran berries, a couple of apples, oh! How about one of our max elixirs?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"And," He thought for a moment, looking over their inventory at Kangaskahns storage.

"We don' know what we're up against so how about our reviver seed, we only have one though, so we have to be careful."

"Eh," Sora shrugs "Better safe than sorry I always say."

"Then why haven't I ever heard you say it before?" he smirks at her.

"Because I usually say it in my head." She pouts. "OH, here's an idea, why don't we see if the Kecleon brothers have any more reviver seeds for sale!?"

"Yeah, okay, we're done now mama Kangaskahn!" Pika calls, waving to Kangaskahn, her and her little one waving them goodbye as she calls "Alright then you two, good luck sweeties, you bring Shiftry back safe and sound ya' here, he may seem like a sourpuss, but it's just for show!"

"Okay, promise!" Sora calls back just as they near the Kecleon brothers' store.

"Hey there guys, have any reviver seeds in today?"

"Hmm," The green brother thinks "Let me have a look..." He searches their inventory.

"Sorry none today." He sounds to them from the back, "We don't get any more till day after tomorrow."

"Well, we can't wait that long, but that's fine." Pika replies, her and Sora heading back to their base to head to silent chasm.

They meet up with little Jumpluff, who Sora has named fluff, since she's so cute and fluffy!

"Whoa, this cliff is so steep!" Pika calls, his voice catching a slight echo.

"Gasp, an echo, Hello!"

"Hello-o-o-o" The ghost of her voice calls back.

"How are you!?"

"How are you-u-u?"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you first-irst-irst!"

"Oh that's really mature saying exactly what I say!"-saying exactly what I say-y-y!"

"I'm an idiot!"

"You're an idiot-ot-ot!"

"Alright fine, I'm not talking to you anymore; in fact I'm going to whisper so by the time my voice reverberates off the walls and gets back to me I won't be able to hear it..."

"You're an idiot!"

(Cookie for whoever gets the reference!)

"How the-" Fluff gets shushed by Pika who tells her "It's better not to question what happens when Sora's around."

"You say something Pika?"

"Nothing, nothing!" He looks around, trying to look innocent, while Jumpluff is completely lost.

"Oh okay~!" she giggles.

"So, yeah, back to the point, Fluff your friend is somewhere in this canyon right?"

"Yes and sorry about asking you, but please help him..."

"Sure don't worry about~!" Sora tells her, putting a reassuring paw on Fluffs shoulder.

"Yeah, it'll be okay, we'll find your friend and Shiftry, let's go!" With Pika exclamation they rush the nearby entrance, only to be halted by Fluffs tiny voice.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Pika asks confusedly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just something I forgot to mention..."

"Well," Sora does her jig of frustration, "what is it?"

"Um, this canyon is known as silent chasm, but..."

"But what," Annoyance and interest were reflected in Sora's voice.

"Oh, um, it's rumored that an amazing monster sleeps here..."

Pika Shudders as Sora just tilts her head "And your point is?" She asks "If it gets in our way we'll just put it right back to sleep with a knuckle-sandwich~!"

"Wait; did you say M-monster?" Pika finally snaps out of his shock, not having heard a single word Sora spoke.

"Y-yeah." Fluff shudders slightly. "But it's only folklore!" Fluffs perks back up.

"It's also true that Shiftry hasn't returned... So I thought I should let you know..."

"Owowow! My stomach! It hurts..." Pika whines..._ just after the mentioning of a monster, coincidence... I think not!_ Sora thinks.

"Oh!" Fluff turns to worry, "Are you alright?" _what a sap_ Sora says only to bad mouth her own words a second later for sounding so mean.

"It's my stomach! It suddenly cramped up! Owowow... I think my breakfast was spoiled... Say Sora, " _Oh just great,_ she rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming "You're feeling sick too, aren't you." _Now the question is play along like a _coward_, or play _dumb_ to Pikas little 'sick' ploy on purpose... I like playing_ DUMB_~!_

"Huh?" She tried sounding completely oblivious "Why, whatever do you mean Pika?" She puts a paw innocently to her chest, "I feel perfectly fine, and what are you saying 'your breakfast was spoiled', I picked those apples out myself. * Overly dramatic GASP* are you saying I picked out _**spoiled**__ food._ How dare you insult me so?" Harrumphing she turns haughtily, snootily pouting and pointing her nose to the sky.

"Huh?" Pika is, at first, confused and then is fuming "What's the matter, Sora!? Back me up here!"

"Back you up on what?" She asks, as though nothing just happened and he just burst for no reason.

"Gah, you need to read my cues better if you're my partner!"

"Cues?" She pouts, "What cues?"

"AAH" He yells, frustrated.

"W-why this sudden outburst Pika?" Fluff asks worriedly. "Isn't your stomach hurting?"

"Huh?" Pika remembers what happened after momentarily forgetting "oh, um, I think that it passed hahaha." He laughs nervously.

"So, about this monster, what's it like?"

"I don't know too much about it... it's an old folktale, I wouldn't know if it existed or not..."

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped, let's just hope it doesn't exist."

"What!?" Sora turns on him "Are you KIDDING me!? Fighting some ancient Monster Pokémon would be the most epic thing EVAR~!"

"_If_ we won." He mumbled

"And we would, or at least I would, you can be my cheer leader~!" She laughs at the image of Pika dressed like cheerleader, cute pigtails and ribbon on his tail~! XD

"Okaaaay," Fluff says awkwardly, "Well, my friend should be around b10F, good luck..." She waves to them as they head off.

Sora, now level twelve, entered B10F with Pika by her side; Pika is the first to speak.

"Isn't this the place where fluffs friend is at?"

"I believe so..."

A Jumpluff floated towards them in a panic, scared and shaking, he held his fluff ball hands over his eyes, so as to block out what he'd seen.

"Hey!" Pika jumped with surprise. "We came to help, are you alright?" Pika asked as they approached the little fella.

"Yeah, did someone hurt you?" Sora asked looking around behind him.

"I'm fine; no one hurt me, but..."

"Great! Your friend is waiting outside for you."

"Shiftry is in the back…" At that the eevee seemed to fly over Jumpluffs head, yelling the effect whoosh, and bounded to the back, Pika and the Jumpluff soon following behind her.

Sora looked intensely at the downed wood Pokémon, his injuries indicated electricity…

_An ancient Pokémon, storm clouds, all in a chasm, electric type…_ Sora tried to extend her knowledge of legendary Pokémon.

"Oh no, don't tell me," she mutter to herself.

As she thought about what it could be Pika took to helping the wood Pokémon.

"Are you alright? Come on snap out of it wake up."

"Urrgh Forget about me, get outta here." Shiftrys voice sounded weak. Then he yelled "Get away from here!"

"No way man!" Sora bites her own tongue in panic, because she has a pretty good idea what Pokémon did this and she wasn't about to leave him to that legendary Pokémon's mercy_, it has no mercy, it only answers to whoever beats it…_ "Get away-""No! No Pokémon left behind!" She interrupts Shiftry.

That's when the darkness overcame all who was presents sight. "Whoa, what happened to the light?"

GYAAOOOH!

"It's coming!" Shiftry calls, fear in his voice.

"Move aside you!" Called a voice, crackling with lightning. "He dared to disturb my slumber! I have no mercy for meddlers! And that includes you!" For a flash they saw Shiftry being taken away by a giant yellow bird!

GYAOOH!

"I hate it when I'm right when it means something bad!" Sora called jumping at the Bird when darkness came again.

Only to be gone as soon as it came, Shiftry was nowhere to be seen. In his place were that bird and Sora was looking it straight in the eye, as best she could at least, with her being short and all…

"Shiftry's gone!" Called Pika.

"Thank you captain obvious." Sora mutters, not breaking eye contact with the Bird.

Ignoring their words The Bird spoke. "I am Zapdos!" His voice boomed "The embodiment of lightning!"

"Well Zapdos, I challenge you, I win we get Shiftry back!"

The Zapdos considered the huge, bold, words coming from such a tiny frame, and then an evil smirk was flashed onto his beak. "And what do I get if I win?"

"*Gulp* Sora what are you doing?" Pika whispered desperately.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." She whispered back, the she took a deep breathe of resignation. "Then you can take me in his place…" Pika, of course, was shocked.

"Well, so brave for one so small, fine I accept your challenge, meet me atop MT. Thunder and face me… alone…" He added the last word evilly looking at Pika.

"And if I don't come alone?"

"Others may witness, but none may face me but you!" He called "Or you will never get Shiftry back, and I get to take you as well…" He chuckled.

GYOOOH! He flew away, to wait for the tiny eevee on Mt. Thunder…

"S-Sora, you…" Pika was at a loss for words.

"Well, you heard him, we've got to get to this MT. Thunder to save him, let's head off." She said as a finality as if she were saying within her words 'You can't stop what just happened, Pika, what's done is done.'

Not saying word, Pika and little Jumpluff left the dungeon and met up with Fluff, who was excited at first, but when noticing everyone's solemn expression and the absence of Shiftry was downcast and followed all the way back to town.

"I'm happy to be safe and all, but Shiftry-" Jumpy, the second Jumpluff, was interrupted by Sora fiercely.

"Shiftry will be fine. Don't worry, I'll get him back" She reassured, her expression softening.

"Okay then, what happened exactly? With Shiftry and Zapdos?" Pika asked.

"Well, when Shiftry whipped up winds with his fans, and released me from the rocks, it also hits the storm clouds, and that's when that monster came, appearing from the sky." The little Pokémon shuddered at the memory.

"The monster, it said it was Zapdos." Pika said.

"Did you say Zapdos?" A voice called from one side, looking over they saw that the voice was that of Alakazam.

"Alakazam!?" Pika shouted, shocked by him standing there.

"Zapdos... It's one of the legendary Bird Pokémon." He told them matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres..." Sora explained. "I've always found them funny, their names I mean, Uno, Dos, Tres and all, it's Spanish for 123. Sometimes I wonder if it's a hierarchy among them, either that or it's how old they are... or just amount of power." Sora rambled on, and then stopped herself at the looks Alakazams team was giving her. "Hehehe, sorry, continue…"

"Ahem, as I was saying," Alakazam cleared the air, "I heard it had been sleeping for a long time..."

"And Shiftry woke the damn thing up didn't he?" Sora said annoyed, "I wish I'd a known... probably would have avoided this problem, Zappy having taken him to MT. Thunder and all..."

"None of us foresaw this, and his winds were but the trigger." Alakazam consoled. "To begin with, the absence of winds was unnatural. It must have been caused by the rash of natural disasters recently."

"And Zapdos was angry from being waked from his beauty sleep and looked for someone to blame and there was Shiftry." Sora inquired. "He was just in the wrong place and at the wrong time…"

"Precisely, and we must act quickly to save Shiftry."

"Yeah that's just what I'm gonna do," Sora shrugged and then laughed nervously "I kinda challenged Zapdos to a one on one duel, I have no choice but to fight by myself, or we'll never see Shiftry again hehe."

"W-what were you thinking!?" Tyranitar yelled flailing his arms.

"Yeah are you nuts!?" Charizard asked like he was talking to someone who had gladly signed her own death warrant.

"Yes, yes I am." She answered like it was an everyday question she got asked frequently, and knowing her it probably is!

"So, none of us can help?" Alakazam was able to hold his composure, though concern sounded in his words, "Not in any way?"

"Nope, sorry 'bout that, you can come and watch though~!" She was obviously not worried for her life, "and even if I lose he'll still release Shiftry." Her smile was big and insane, they were scared of it.

"Why is that?" Alakazam sounded genuinely confused.

"Oh! Because if I lose he frees Shiftry and takes me instead, but don't worry I'll punch his lights out~!" Why did she sound so_ happy!_

"But Zapdos won't be easy. The electric attacks are wicked nasty." Tyranitar tried to explain.

"Phshaw, I'll take out that overgrown light bulb any-day." She defended.

"Have you ever hit been hit with an electric blast?"

Sora mulled over Charizards question then glanced over to Pika, remembering that one morning. "Actually, yes, I have, Pika, remember that time you fell asleep in front of the base?"

"Yeah!" He piped up but then looked embarrassed "OOooh right, she stepped on my tail, and, well… the rest spells itself out."

"And you can take it, knowing its coming? It'll leave you stunned and shaking" Charizard asked.

"Oh please, I can take it~!" her voice was happy, but her fur bristled in annoyance.

"Zapdos is wickedly tough though! He might gobble you up for a snack! Can you face that?" Tyranitar voiced.

"HA! My ear tips are tougher than his whole being!" Sora laughed harshly, "and even if he tried to eat me I'd bite his tongue off and eat it and make him watch!" All present took a step back at her overly disturbing declaration, even the usually calm Alakazam was freaked out by her words.

"What?" Sora sounded offended, yet still perky.

"Nothing…" Pika amends pokerfaced and voice monotone, "Absolutely nothing."

"Okay what are we waiting for; I've got a fight to win." Sora was about rush off.

"You should at least get prepared for the battle first." Alakazam said calmly.

"One Oran berry and one reviver seed will do." She ran to town and got the said items and returned and again was about to head off for MT. Thunder.

"You should also get some rest after this long day." Alakazam stopped her again.

"Fiiiine." She complains, putting down the paw she had up about to take a step.

Grumbling she heads off to bed and goes to sleep after some tossing and turning from the excitement of what was to happen.

The next cataclysmic morning.

She came out of the hay bed early to get a head start on the day. Picking up her small bag with the one reviver seed and Oran berry, it would be easier to carry than the whole toolbox.

She came out of her home and looked both ways, no signs of Pika, _Good_, he was probably still sleeping, but there was Alakazams team she found waiting for her, she'd been caught.

"Knew I'd try to get outta here early eh?" She asked a smirk on her face.

"I'd thought about it, and better to make sure than not know." He told her.

"Agreed." She looked around them and there was the newly awakened Pika just now getting there.

"So, they were right, you tried to leave by yourself." All his tiredness disappeared to anger; They'd gotten to him, explained their suspicion and arrived before he did.

"What if you lost and we never got to say any kind of farewell!?" He accused.

"That's why I did this; I'm not really good at goodbyes…" She told him honestly.

"I'm good at making friends and saying hi, but BYE? TCH." She tried to shake it off, but she felt herself feeling more and more scared of saying goodbye. _She_ was confident that she'd win, but their pessimism was starting to get to her now.

"Look, there's no way to change the circumstances of this fight, you can watch, but you cannot help me." She told them, grinding her teeth slightly. She suddenly turned saying "Let's just go already."

They followed her silently, Alakazam, his teammates, and Pika taking care of most of the fighting on the way up, to help Sora save her strength.

They finally made it to the top, Sora went forth. "I'm calling you out Zapdos, let's tango!" she called.

GYAOOOH!

"I've been waiting, now what is your challenge?" He asked.

"My challenge?" Sora blinked rapidly, she had no idea that she got to _choose_ a challenge.

"Yes, you get to choose your challenge."

"I thought we were just gonna fight?"

"Usually we would, but I've been thinking, it would be far too easy to beat a small eevee such as you, so I thought to give a choice on what we shall do in a challenge of sorts."

"HEY! I'm not weak, and I'm not small either, I'm fun sized." She pouted.

"Yes, yes, now what is your challenge?" He asked impatiently.

"Umm, well I wasn't expecting this, so, how about some thinking time?" She asked.

"*SIGH* very well, you have three minutes to decide!"

After some mulling it over she thought of an awesome challenge.

"Okay!" She called getting everyone's attention "I've made my decision."

"What is the challenge?" Zapdos asked.

"Zapdos, I challenge you to red light green light!"

"What is this that you speak of?"

"WHAT!?" Her jaw dropped "You have got to be KIDDING me!"

"Tell me what it is!" Zapdos yelled, growing impatient.

"Yes, please explains this… challenge?" Alakazam doesn't even know what she's talking about!

"Okay, I turn my back to you at a distance, then you have to slowly sneak up on me, that's the green light, if I turn around and yell 'red light!' you have to stop, that's red light, If I turn and catch you moving, You lose, If you make it past this," She goes from one end of the summit floor to the other, dragging one of her paws, creating a line in the dirt. "Line, you win~!"

"That's it?" Zapdos chuckled.

"YUP!" She jumped "Now let's get started!" She wagged her tail, getting in position.

"Okay ready!?" She called behind her to Zapdos who still looked utterly confused.

"I suppose…" He called back with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 green light!" He approached, slowly waddling forwards, "Red light!" She turned; he stopped just in time to not get caught by her. "Green light!" He continued forward. "Red light!" Again he stopped in time, everyone held their breathe; each time he didn't get caught it was one step closer to losing the crazy little eevee forever. "Green light!" He inched further, getting ever closer to the dirt line. He was half-way there. _This game is actually a lot of fun!_ Zapdos thought, he got distracted by the thought of getting over the line and winning.

"RED LIGHT!" She finally caught him.

"HA! Caught you, you lose I win, wow that was anti-climactic~!" she called; He stumbled from the yelling and fell on his face. When he got up, everyone feared the worse, but then Zapdos burst out laughing.

"That was so exhilarating!" everyone went numb and became very, _very_ confused. Well, that is, all but Sora of course, who started laughing right along with him?

"Y-you really think that was fun!?" she asked him.

"Absolutely!"

"Can we have Shiftry back then?" She asked, remembering the whole point of being there.

"Sure, here." There was a flash of golden light and Shiftry appeared out of thin air. He woke to the Zapdos, who had before attacked him violently, laughing like a giddy school girl…

"How you feeling~?" Sora asked Shiftry cutely to get his undivided attention. Because he was gawking at Zapdos who had just started flying away, waving goodbye with a big smirk on his beak, Sora called to him saying they'd play Simon Says next time, of course he asked what that was, but she promised to tell him another time.

"Not so good actually..." Shiftry finally answered her after Zapdos was out of sight, holding onto his stinging side.

"Here~!" She chirped, swinging her small bag off her neck and taking out her Oran berry she'd ended up not needing and gave to him. He ate it gratefully, stretching once the pain was gone.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." Shiftry replied.

"That was weird though, playing a game with Zapdos like a couple of kids." Tyranitar commented.

"I think so too. You're really strange for a plain eevee." Charizard nodded.

"..." Alakazam gave Sora a knowing look at which she gulped, knowing what was about to come.

"I sensed back when we shook hands in the square; perhaps, you're not really a Pokémon, are you?" He inquired.

"How'd you know!?" Pika gaped.

"HEHE, I guess the skittys outta the bag huh?" She laughed nervously, and then sighs. "I guess it was gonna happen sooner or later, but you're right, I'm not a Pokémon."

"Yeah," Pika continues. "Sora's, actually, well... how do I put this?"

"A human, I'm a human." Sora finishes his sentence because of his hesitance, and her own impatience.

"WHAT!?" Shiftry nearly fell over the side of the cliff.

"A HUMAN!?" Charizards head just about popped off his neck.

"Is that possible!? Can something like that happen!?" Tyranitar actually kept his tongue from rolling out of his mouth.

"Yeeaaah~" Sora dragged her words in the dirt "I'm not entirely sure what in the name of the flying spaghetti monster's going on either..." Sora admitted.

"Flying what?" Pika asked.

"I'll explain later." she told him, still slightly impatient.

"But, yeah, I don't remember anything but facts, my age as a human, the fact that I'm human at all, my nick name and my first name… can't even remember my middle and last..." She said the last part more to herself than anyone else.

"Sora woke up one morning as an eevee with no memory of her life at all." Pika explained.

"Oh wait!" Pika jumped with hope "Lombre said that Alakazam knows everything, could you figure out why this happened?" He asked hope shining in his eyes.

"No... I can't determine that..." Alakazam said gently, though it still shattered Pika's hope.

"AWE" Sora complained. "Can you figure out the how at least?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Oh... I thought you'd know..." He said crestfallen.

"There is, however, a way for unveiling the truth." He Told Pika, rekindling the fires of hope in Pika's soul! XD

"Oh, really?" Sora asked, slightly skeptical, but hope shined in her eyes all the same.

"Yeah how!?" Pika asked determinedly.

"Make way to the hill of the ancients, there you will find A Pokémon named Xatu, he stares into the sun all day, it is said he can see into the future. He should be able to shed light on your puzzling situation, Sora." Al explained.

"So, we should go see this Xatu huh?" Sora questioned. "I wonder if his eyes ever hurt, and at night, does he stare at the moon, or take a rest. I wonder." She said more to herself. "Meh, I'll ask him in person."

"All right then!" Pika said "Off to the Hill of the Ancients. We can't waste time! Let's go back quick!"

"Yeah, c'mon Shiftry, let's get home!" Sora was so excited, one step closer to finding out about her past as a human!

"Um, yeah… I guess we should…" Shiftry was still getting over the shock that this little eevee was really a human. With that the three Pokémon left in a hurry

"Alakazam, I know you. I don't think you're completely ignorant about this...You know something, don't you?" Charizard asked after the threesome was out of earshot.

"There is something that concerns me. But it should go unspoken for now...For their sake..." Alakazam admitted.

Upon arriving in front of their team base, Sora turned to Shiftry.

"Hey, can... I ask you something Shiftry?" He looked at her.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Seeing as how it's such a shock, can you keep me being a human a secret for now? I don't want anyone having a heart attack or anything..." She pleaded with big eyes.

"Sure, I won't say anything." He promised.

"Thank you~!" She squealed, hugging him as best she could, being a quadruped and all! XD

"Um, okay..." He said, feeling awkward.

"Oh, sorry, got excited hehe." She yawned, "Whoa, I'm tired, I'm turning in for the day." she said see ya and went straight for the hay.

"So, she's really a human?" Shiftry asked Pika.

"Yup, hard to believe, I know, but I believe her anyway." He replied

"Alright then, I'm gonna head home too, been a long week." Shiftry shrugged, starting to realize just how tired he was.

"Yeah, see you." Pika called, heading in the opposite direction.

The next morning Sora woke and went outside, Pika hadn't shown up yet._ Huh? I guess i got up little early today, _She thought, _hmmm what to do, what to do? _She thought about what she could do to pass the time until Pika arrived. "Oh!" She finally figured it out. "I'll go see if Gengars by the river, I haven't done that for a while, hope I didn't make him feel unloved~!" She cooed at the end of her sentence.

She saw the usual stump in the forest by the river with the Gengy leaning up against it, when she stopped, _Gengar is one of my closest friend's maybe I should tell him about me being human… but would it ruin our friendship? What if he hates humans… *Gasp* Gengars usually eat human souls what if he thinks humans are tasty~!?_ She shook her head, _Nah~! He would never even consider eating my soul, he'll probably think it'll taste funny because I'm so weird like that._

"Heya Gengy~!" She hollered at him, he fell over from the sudden loud noise because she chose to be right next to him before yelling.

"Ugegegeh, why do you always do that!?" His voice broke slightly and his hands clamped over his mouth and he blushed.

"AWE, is my little Gengy hitting puberty~?" she teased.

"Sh-shut-up! I just hit a new note!"

"A new note huh? I didn't know my Gengy was a singer~!" she poked his cheek "Why don'cha sing me a song huh~?" she cooed, _you know what? _She thought determinedly,_ I'm gonna be serious with him. "_Come on, how about a song about how cute I am? How much you love my silver fur and my eyes hmmm?_"_ She moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively. His mouth widened in shock to its limit, which is pretty big, considering he is a Gengar.

"Why don't I start, now let me think of a good song that fits us… hmmm…." She thought very hard to the songs she knew from when she was a human. "Oh I got it! This is a very serious song." She cleared her throat, took a drink form the river and then She began to sing.

Her voice was surprisingly a very pretty one, considering how much she yells, and as expected her voice was perky and chose a happy song, it was one of her favorites but she shortened it and changed the lyrics up.

_I was walking in the woods_

_And searching through the trails_

_Just to find_

_To find my sweet Gengy_

_Yes I found_

_I found my sweet Gengy_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your insane butterfly_

_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai yai yai_

_I'm your insane butterfly_

She stopped and looked at him for approval and saw… recognition? He knew her singing voice already?

*Gasp*"Has you been spying on me while I sing!?" She pouted, "You could've asked and I woulda sang for you earlier, you don't have to spy… Gengar? Helloooo~?" He fell backwards from shock. Now she was worried. "Was it really that bad, oh I'm sorry Gengar, can you hear me? Oh god did I break your ears?" He looked so scared. "You're really starting to freak me out here dude, say something!" No response.

"Come on Gengar snap out of it!" She was starting to cry out of fear he would never come out of this state. "Gengy, stop it already it's not funny!" He was staring forward as if looking at something that wasn't there, _flashbacks?_ "Gengar, please!" She sat next to him and nudged his hand with her nose. Then did something she'd been waiting to do, hoping it would work; she kissed him, and not just on the cheek.

"W-what?!" He looked around as if nothing happened, "S-Sora, your crying what's going on here, what happened!?" He asked thinking someone hurt her.

"You were freaking out!" she pulled herself back together as best she could.

"But, I-I blacked out just now though!"

"You mean you don't remember what just happened?" she sounded disappointed; He shook his head and stood up, brushing himself off, still shaking. She looked him over _he just freaked for no reason?_ "I guess I'm not a good singer am I heh?" She tried to move on from his little episode, wiping her tears.

"I don't know, I can't remember…" He looked ashamed.

"Oh… I would sing for you again if I wasn't scared that you'd freak out on me again, so let's leave that alone, okay. I'll just… head home now." and she took off not giving him any time to object to her leaving. He stood there completely lost, his fist clenched and he got a determined looked in his eyes and he decided followed her to find out what happened.


	4. I trusted you

_Humph, I finally kiss him right on the lips and he can't even remember!_ She thought peeved at his memory loss, _But I can't be mad at him for that, it's not like it's his fault my singing brought back bad memories…_

"Morning Sora!" Pika called to her as she approached her house, her thoughts stopped and she put on a big fake smile so Pika wouldn't get worried.

"Hey, so we goin'ta see Xatu'er what?" She asks trying to forget what just happened with Gengar and move on with her day.

"Sure are! I even did some digging, and apparently the Hill of the ancients is in the great Canyon!" With that they leave to town for supplies.

"So, the Great Canyon huh?" Sora said to herself. '_Why does that so sound familiar?_' She thinks after they get the needed supplies and head down to the great Canyon.

Sora was following him at first but hesitated in the road, Pika turned to her after realizing she'd suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong Sora?" Concern in his tone.

"Listen… Pika?"

"Huh, what is it Sora?"

"Do you have any candy!?" She asked desperately, which was beginning to weird Pika out.

"What?"

"You know candy, sweetness and sugar, I'm starting to run low on crazy fuel, and I might need to switch to insane mode to survive, and if you think I'm bad now just you wait…" She actually sounded afraid of herself.

"Well if it's something sweet you need how about a sweet berry?"

"If it's the best you got… I just hope it works." She shivers, cold shifting down her spine from more than just candy withdrawal.

"Okay, mama Kangaskahn always has sweet tasting berries she hands out to the townsfolk let's see if we can get you some." With that they went right back to town for a sweet treat.

Some sweet delicious berries entering Sora's belly to appease her sugar addiction and an adventure later (Including a level up for Sora and Pika to boot). XD

"We're finally at the top Sora!" Pika jumped in his excitement. "This is the Hill of the Ancients… Look, Over by the cliff!" Pika Ran forth, Sora was quiet, _I've been here before…_ she thought trying to recall what had happened.

She was here before, but as a human, she knew it deep in her sub-conscious mind. She _knows_ she's been here, but why and how, as a human with no attacking abilities, did she get past the dungeon to get here? She just can't put her paw on it… they were nearing the cliff and as they saw the sun shining at them a tall figure, at least to Sora since she's so short XD, stood ever watching, never facing away from the sun. They knew it must be Xatu. At least Sora did, because Pika still asked the question.

"Sora! Is that Xatu over there?" He asked oblivious to her annoyance at his dumb question.

"No that's the other Pokémon that lives in The Hill of the Ancients that stares at the sun all day, didn't you hear? They take shifts staring at the sun- Of course it's Xatu, what other Pokémon would be up here~!" She laughed at his 'well you don't have to rub it in' face.

"I know what that face means and yes, actually, I DO have to rub it in~!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, let's do this~!" She walked beside Pika and stopped right behind Xatu. "Okay, you're Xatu and I know you are so I need you to answer some questions ya' dig?" She asked trying to sound serious, like this was a life or death situation.

"….." The figure gave no response, more de JA vu for Sora.

"Hello?" Pika asked confused at his lack of response. "Maybe he can't hear us, HELLO~!?" Pika called cupped his paws to send the noise in Xatus direction. Pika moved in front of the figure and hopped waving his paws, trying to get his attention "Helloooo!? Anybody in there!?" Pika called, there was no response. Pika came back around to stand next to Sora; he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "It's no use, it's like he's in his own little world…"

"Hey! I'm in _my_ own little world, what's so bad about that!?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" he backed away as he spoke. He was scared of her dark side so he made amends. "Um... Maybe he's sleeping on his… um… feet?" He said but all the while he was thinking; pleasedon'tkillme pleasedon'tkillme pleasedon'tkillme! After Sora calmed down he felt safe to ask. "Sora, what should we do?"

_What did I do to get his attention as a human, did I even get it? Not like I can remember it specifically but I have a nagging feeling that I…. Ohoo this gonna be fun~!_ Her tail started wagging and she got that look in her eyes.

"TICKLE HIM~!"She bounded forth and began tickling him, Pika followed, confusion written on his face, and his tickling wasn't as enthusiastic as hers. To get more into it they both started saying tickletickletickle~! Sora was having fun and even Pika was starting to get into it. When they stopped and backed off he hadn't moved from all that tickling. "No one can resist mah cuteness~!" she did her big cute puppy eyes at him he did nothing.

"NOOOOO~! ~!" She went into a state of depression, "Mah cuteness, ineffectual, it can't be, how!?" She mumbled.

"It's not working Sora…" Sora starting going on about how Pika was being captain obvious again when they started to hear… snorting?

"What the..?"

"Snort…giggle.. Bufufufufufufufufufu~!"

"Delayed reaction much?" Sora grumbled.

"Yeah, he's finally laughing after how long?"

"Maybe a minute… must be dense or something or other…" They just stood there talking while Xatu laughed and laughed when he suddenly called out. "Kwaaaaaaaah… witness it…The sinking of the sun…indeed. I am the one you seek. You discerned my identity; you are not an ordinary sort."

"I knew it, Xatus are famed for their tribal styled feathers~!"

"… I can tell this. You are no Pokémon. You are human… yes?" Pika was shocked, but Sora knew better.

"Figured as much, being such a knowledgeable Pokémon…" She says, matter-of-factly.

"B-but how can you tell that!?"

"All day I stare at the sun unblinking. It gives me sight for all things. The past and the future too."

"So you're saying you can see right at my core and see the soul of a human then?"

"Precisely…"

"If you know then please tell us Xatu! This is-"

"Sora, yes I know her name." He pauses. _So he HAS met me before…_

"Yeah, well I woke up as a Pokémon with little memories, could you shed some light on this?" Sora tilted her head being cute.

"There have been many calamities of nature in recent times. They occur because the worlds balance is upset, and your becoming a Pokémon is tied to it, inseparably so…"

"Wait so, what you're saying Sora becoming a Pokémon and the natural disasters are related!? What do you mean!?" Pika was getting fired up. "What does Sora have to do with the natural disasters we've been seeing!?"

"…"

"What is it, why'd you clam up, please tells us!" Pika was starting to get on Sora nerves.

"Pika! Calm down!" He shut up, Xatu waited a moment.

"There are bigger concerns, I am afraid; the worlds balance… it must be restored or the unthinkable will befall our world…"

"What!? You're serious!? The unthinkable is coming… Now!?"

"I see it each day, the same future everyday… I dread it." He shivered.

"Xa-Xatu…"

"I fear it… the world's destruction."

"The world's destruction…?" Unbeknownst to Sora and those with her Gengar had followed Sora all the way up here and overheard every word, and he was plain out horrified. "_S-Sora was a human this whole time, I-I can't believe…I-I thought I … What am I gonna do._" He saw them beginning to leave and ran of scared out of his wits; he wouldn't go by the river ever again in fear of facing her and being exposed.

Sora got up early that morning and went to go clear the air with her Gengy; _hopefully he's not mad at me for just leaving like I did…_ Sora approached their usual spot, he wasn't in sight. She moved up to the stump climbed on it and looked around no sign of Gengar anywhere.

"Gengar... Are you mad at me?" She called feeling more than just a little worried about him, _What if he had another episode while I was gone and some mean Pokémon hurt him I have to find him and make sure he's okay!_

She checked all around the tree stump and surrounding trees and even returned to the stump to sit and wait on it. Sora waited there for five whole minutes not moving off the stump. Until she remembered how _Gengar can't swim!_ _What if he fell in the river by accident while having an episode!_ She bounded over and, despite how she hated cold water, Jumped in and found out the hard way that it was even colder since it was still dark out.

She took a deep shaky breathe and dived under searching the whole river as best she could coming back up for air 5 times before giving up. "I've searched everywhere and he hasn't shown up…" she got out of the river shook her fur and staggered over to the stump on curled up against it. The wind started up and she was cold, _I'll try again tomorrow, I'll be lucky if I'm not sick after this…_

After one last scan over the area she wobbled on numb paws to home where she collapsed into her hay bed from exhaustion to get more sleep. The howling wind seeped through every crack making it cold and hard for her to go back to sleep.

Later that morning she felt fine but who knows what illnesses could rear its ugly head later on because of her little 'search for Gengy' escapade earlier that morning. She went out and felt the warm sun on her cheeks; the harsh winds had finally past. Though, she felt they were a warning of what was to come. Sora turned at the obvious approach of her friend and rescue team partner Pika.

"Hey, Sora, can I ask you something before we start doing missions today?"

"Didn't really give me a choice there did ya'?"

"Huh?"

"By asking to ask a question you already asked a question ~!" She teased. After that he just looked at her, and he spoke after some time of thinking about what she meant.

"Yeah, okay, but seriously about what Xatu said yesterday, does it worry you?"

"Nothing really gets to me that easily, but the end of the world... duh I'm worried!" She said as if she were just insulted. "I mean who wouldn't be worried." Her true worry was Gengars health, but she was still worried about the world in general. "Especially since it has something to do with me being a Pokémon, I am apparently caught in the middle of all these natural disasters…"

"Oh, I guess it was sort of a dumb question…" He felt bad for questioning her like that. "The worlds balance being upset is tied to you, and the upset balance is causing disasters everywhere, I want to do something, but there's something that's confusing, the world's balance, what is it exactly? Do you know what it is, Sora?" _Like I know… actually, maybe I could have a little fun. Muahahahaha~!_

"TCH, of course I know what it is, how do you NOT know?" She decides to mess with him.

"R-really? What is it? What IS the world's balance?"

_First thing I can think of=_"It's in space~!" I point my nose way up towards the skies.

"I-in space! You mean where the stars and moon are? That space?" I was tempted to reply '_No the empty space in your skull, yes that space!_' but I went with. "Yup~!"

"Hmm, I'm getting even more confused now… So where exactly in space is the world's balance?" _Hehehe Pika you're making this way too easy for me. _"You shall see, If space you go~!" I speak in a yoda voice; he probably doesn't get it though, no star wars in poke world. XP _I'm surprised that he believes me, how early is it?_

"What? You mean go out to space?" _No I mean go out to your mother, yes space~!_

"Mmhmmm~!" I nod at him with my entire confidence saying 'it's possible for a Pikachu and an eevee to go out to the depths of space, without a ship even~!' _You're so easy to trick Pika~!_

"But, how would we get there?" '_By winding up a slingshot on an out of control marry-go-round then getting in position, letting it loose and sail forth, though we might need a whole new plan for getting back down~!' _"Flying, of course~!"

"But, I can't fly!" just then, as if on cue they heard the 'flap flap' of Pelliper delivering their mail. "Hey, Pelliper, Just who we need!" _Oh god Pika you're not gonna ask him t-… oh god you are aren't you, this is priceless, I wish I had a video camera, I think I'm gonna die~! _ "You see, I was wondering if you could carry us to space…" _And they say that I'm crazy, he must that Pika has gone absolutely DAFT~!_

The Pelliper slowly turned to Pika completely thinking I had something to do with this_, I can see it in his eyes~! XD_ "No way, not a chance!" He flew off to his next delivery with extra haste in his wings and panic was apparent in his flight pattern_, I wonder why~! _

Pika turned back to Sora for an explanation. "….."

"It seems to be impossible….snort, snicker, gwahahahahahaa~!" She couldn't say it with a straight face doubled over laughing at his fuming face.

Pika dead-panned then got back to his feet in a flash. "What's wrong with you!? Saying all those ridicules things! I wish you'd be more considerate before making silly… jokes… oh who am I kidding your logic never makes sense!"

"HAahahehehehehaa, you know it's your own fault for believing me in the first place, it's space dude SPACE, did you stay up late or get up early, because you'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to fall for that one~!"

"So anyway, then I take it you don't know either then?"

"Actually I do know WHAT, just not where, because there is not a where~! It's all around us, and the upsetting of it IS in space, don't know how I know that, but I think I'm right…" Sora shook her head, not believing what she just said.

"…whoa… are-are you being serious? Then what IS the world's balance? No jokes this time Sora."

"It's, hard to explain, it's like how hot is hot and cold is cold, it just is sometimes… maybe the world is being… tilted by something of great density and force pushing one side of it…" Sora's human side is showing, she was once an intelligent, although klutzy, nerd girl.

"Tilted... on… its AXIS!-T-that's it, if I work on my theory and tell everyone we may be able to figure out a plan stop it! The axis… IS its balance!" Sora does a backflip in her excitement.

"Aaaand- you lost me." Pika shrugged.

"I'll try and find out later, I'll compose a theory and put together a presentation to explain what I mean to the town and Xatu should be able to help me, Alakazam too~!" With that she dropped the topic completely and they went set off to do the usual rescue missions. On their way to Pelliper post office though there seemed to be some commotion.

"Hey, are they planning a party without me~?" Sora pouted her lips, but her voice was jovial.

"I doubt that Sora, but I wonder what they're talking about, must be important." They listened in to hear their conversation just as Lombre spoke.

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked."

"I always thought it was a legend!" Snubbull added.

"But could it be true?" Bellsprout inquired, with a hint of mystery to his voice. "I'm having a hard time believing it…" This is the point Sora couldn't take it anymore and just had to know what in name of Archeus they were talking about! So she ran forth, Pika following her in a panic, to ask them what they were talking about.

"Hi-ya guys, wachtcha talkin' 'bout~!" she asked trying to be as cute as possible, making them all visibly blush.

"W-well, um, what were we talking about guys?" Lombre stutters.

"Umm can't really remember…" Snubbull squeaks.

"I think it had something to with a Ninetails in a story?"

"You mean that old Ninetails legend?" Pika asked.

The guys seem to snap out of it.

"Y-yeah! That's it, the Ninetails legend!" Lombre exclaimed. "Well, you know that legend. So yeah, you get cursed if you grab one of Ninetails's tails."

"All this time everyone thought it was just a legend." Snubbull continued. "But lately it's rumored that it really happened!"

"Well it IS a mere rumor," Chimed in Bellsprout sounding skeptical. "I wouldn't put much stock into that story if I were you."

"Ha-ha, if you were me then I would be you, then I would put all my stock into the story if I were you~!" Sora giggled out.

"Yeah.. As I was saying, I just don't believe in rumors of that sort."

"Could we hear this legend for ourselves?" Sora asks.

"Sure, just go talk to whishcash at his pond up that pathway. He knows the story very well."

"Sweet~!" Sora rushes up the pathway with Pika following slowly, having given up on keeping up with his insanely quick partner.

When Pika caught up he expected her to already be talking to whishcash without him. But, it turns out she stopped to talk with Caterpie and Metapod who were telling her how Whishcash just told them the Ninetails legend.

"Oh, Pika there you are, come on! The kids say this story is really old and cool let's listen to it already king of all Slowkings~!"

"Yeah yeah." Pika grumbled but his mood lifted when they approached Whishcash.

"Hohoho." _Omigosh its Santa! Control yourself Sora, it's not Santa he just laughs like him, but-, no buts! AWE you're no fun~! _She argues with herself for a short moment.

"You wish to hear me tell old folklore?"

"Yes," Pika answers. "We would like to hear the Ninetails legend."

"What was that, you would like to hear the Ninetails legend?"

"Yes, very much so please~!" Sora pipes up.

"Hohoho, nice to see such politeness in a young, lively, spirit; Fine, then, let me recount the tale."

The duo sat on the stepping and got comfortable to listen to his story. "There once lived a Pokémon by the name of Ninetails. Now this Ninetails had many tails," _Hence the name heh _"Each tail was imbued with psychic power… It is said that anyone foolish enough to touch one of these tails would be cursed for a thousand years. But here was someone so foolish as to grab a tail." _*GASP*, NOT! I so saw that coming~! XD_ Sora thought. "And it was a human" Her mind giggling ceased_. B-but I didn't see that… coming… at all. _She was starting to feel scared.

"A human?" Pika asked her unvoiced question for her.

"Yes a human. As one might expect the human was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just as the curse was cast, a Pokémon named Gardevoir shielded the human… Sacrificing herself to absorb the curse." _Oh god, I-I'm getting that de JA vu feeling again, please no, nonononono!_

"Why? Why would Gardevoir take the humans place?" _Gardevoir, tall, white and green, slender, graceful, and beautiful, also very protective… now that I look back that really pretty Pokémon in my dream looked a LOT like one… Oh flying spaghetti monster… tell me it's not so!_

"To Gardevoir, that human was her partner. There exist strong bonds between humans and Pokémon."

"Ok… But humans… aren't there good humans and bad humans too?"

"Correct. Taking pity on Gardevoir, she asked the human this… 'Do you wish to save Gardevoir' she asked… But the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled. Ninetails became disillusioned with the human… and made this prediction 'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokémon…'" Sora's heart was torn into shreds and tossed up like useless confetti. That cute little crazy eevee that everyone got along with… she broke apart, but she wasn't shocked or sad, she felt so numb.

Pika, on the other hand, was nothing but shocked. "What?! A human turn into a Pokémon!?"

Whishcash continued "'and when that human becomes a Pokémon… The worlds balance will be upset…' … and that is how the legend ends." Sora's heart pieces that fell as confetti blew up into dust and were carried away by torrents of metaphorical winds.

"Well? Did you find it interesting?"

Pika looked over to the still paling under her fur Sora. "….."

"Ah-hah! You found it so interesting that you are at a loss for words? Hohoho, there's no need to wear such a serious expression. Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true… But it is only ancient folklore, nothing more. If you ever want to hear the tale again, just ask!" Sora nodded and left, walking as though she were the living dead_, this isn't like her at all._

"Hey, Sora?" He got her attention. "Do you… want to call it a day? I can't seem to get motivated, and you look ill, maybe you should rest." He flinched thinking she'd get mad and yell about being called weak, but she just nodded her head. When they got there Pika apologized and walked slowly off, when he stopped and yelled

"Sorry! Sora!" Sora jumped, slightly surprised at his outburst. "I started doubting you a little Sora… but I'm not going to worry anymore, I believe in you Sora." _Too bad I don't believe in myself right now…_ "Because you're a friend like no other, Sora, you're a friend… like I'd never get again… Okay Sora, let's do our best tomorrow like always Sora~!" _I actually feel better now._

"Pika," He stopped from turning back around. "Thanks for believing in me, Pika~!" She gave her best paw thumb thingy up, he left for home. With a hanging head she wobbled inside and fell onto her hay bed, dead on the inside, she dug her face into her hay pillow thingy and screamed out her frustration she'd been holding in since leaving whishcash pond. After some trouble she fell asleep and dreamed once again.

"Okay, who are you, tell me so I can lay these questions to rest in pieces already!" she was very serious this time. "I can tell that you're talking, but you need to speak more clearly... tell me just who you are?" she calmed down.

"I am… I am Gardevoir." _N-no!_

"Ga-Gardevoir…!?"

"I'm so glad. Finally… I finally got to speak to you again…"

"…...Again? So you do know me from before all this? What about me?"

"I am your…" Gardevoirs words became distant and indiscernibly fuzzy.

"No, wait, you're my what? What!? Just some more time please! I need to know! I need to know or else my head will explode, that happens to me sometimes…" she said in all seriousness. The next morning she woke in a cold sweat, she felt her forehead and it was warmer than it should be, she was getting sick from that cold, windy, day in the icy river.

"*Sniffle* ow my head hurts." She mutters groggy and somewhat dizzy. She remembered the dream, "Holy shizznit, flipping' Gardevoir was in the dream just as I thought!" _Again I hate it when I'm right when it means something bad!_

"Maybe I AM the human from that old folklore… but I don't want to be a Meany-head human who abandoned poor Gardevoir!" she complained like a child.

"Might as well as see if Pika's here yet, I'll tell him about the dream another time…" she decided and went out to greet her friend.

"Morning Sora!" He seemed happy about something but it shut off at her face. "Oh you look pale, is something the matter?"

"Nah just catching a small cold I guess." She half-lied, and he bought it.

"Well, anyway, let's keep on doing our best!" He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, on my way here there seemed to be some commotion at Pokémon square. I wonder if something happened…"

"Well, then there's only one way to find out and that's investigate, though I might need some TLC for the next few days, with me getting sick all of a sudden." She sniffled her runny nose to reverberate what she meant.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" With that they left to town, so much for rest later though. Because they didn't know that the commotion was a plan all its own, meant to get rid of the cute little eevee and her no longer so friendly friend is behind it all… (SO SAD! T.T)

Everyone was gathered around the center of town, the shops were empty and it seemed like a ghost town everywhere but the gathering area. "Huh?" Pika voiced "The towns' atmosphere seems different somehow… Maybe something's happened, Sora, let's check it out." _I don't have a good feeling about this, oh nonono no, not one bit… not one bit._

"Look! Everyone's gathered over there! But why are they gathered like that?" Pika stepped forward and asked the nearest bystander the question. "Hi, what's going on?"

Bellsprout was the one to answer his call and came up to him, "Let me tell you, I was amazed! It really was true!" _Oh… No..._Was Sora's first thought, she paled even more.

"What was true?" _Isn't it obvious Pika? _ It's Just as she feared.

"The Ninetails legend! I never believed the rumors, so you can bet I was shocked when I learned the truth!" I _called it, damn why I have to be right about bad thongs all the time!? I don't know! Why not ice cream from the sky instead… please?_

Caterpie noticed them and called over to them, worry carried in his voice "Sora, Pika."

"Oh, hi, Caterpie!" Pika called back not noticing Caterpies worry. "Even you came out, Caterpie?"

"Yes."

"Shh!" Snubbull hushed them. "Quiet, That guy there's telling us, keep it down."

"Huh?" Pika wondered "Who's talking?"

"I-it's…" Caterpie slowly turned back in the direction he came from and waddle that way, the rest followed and Pika was shocked by what he saw.

"Ge-Gengar!?"

"*GASP* Gengy, you're alright, I thought I'd never see you again~!" She called to him but he purposely ignores her even though the worry in her tone was genuine and he knew it. "HUH!? He- he's ignoring me!? He really is mad at me…"

"…So, I went up to the Hill of the Ancients," _WHAT!? HE followed me up there!?Why didn't I hear him! He must be getting better at sneaking up on me… nonono, not that, never that, I guess my guard was down._

"And that's where I saw it! It was shocking stuff, I tell you kekeh!" _He's telling them that… isn't he… B-but he would never do that to me… right? N-no, listen to me, doubting my Gengy he's just a little peeved at me, but he would never hurt me like this! M-maybe he's talking about a __different __Ninetails legend, from a __different__ Ancient Hill with a similar name and he got them mixed up, and he's exposing some other Pokémon that's trying to hurt me that used to be human too, he's just doing it to protect me, yeah that's right… right?_

"Shocking stuff?" Lombre asked.

"This one Pokémon was asking Xatu for advice. That Pokémon, it may look like an ordinary Pokémon… But get this!" He says, obviously faking his shock.

She was keeping damns in her eyes to keep from crying, because she KNEW she was wrong about it…. She's never right when she really wants to be… **Needs to be…** is she? She wants to be right, she wants to right so bad it hurts.

"It was originally human!" Everyone ether hopped, jumped, or gasped at this. _No,_ her damns were being pushed violently.

"What!?" Bellsprout called out. _NONO_ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make it all go away.

"It really existed… A human that turned into a Pokémon…" Snubbull added, speaking mostly to himself. _Nonono_ She wanted to just disappear right there.

"There's more Xatu told the human that how the human became a Pokémon had a lot to with the worlds balance being upset!"

"Wait a minute… That's exactly like the Ninetails legend!"

"kekeh! Don't be so shocked yet, there's more." He told them. "You know how there've been many natural disasters, correct? According to Xatu, the disasters are caused by the world balance being upset and if the worlds balance isn't restored soon… The unthinkable will happen to the world! That's what Xatu said! Kekeh!"

"WH-what!?" Screamed Lombre

"The world… The unthinkable going to happen?" Bellsprout was in shock.

"What are we to do?" A panicking Snubbull questioned. _This isn't happening!_ Sora screamed in her head to convince herself it was all just a bad dream.

"That Gengar…! He's deliberately working everybody up…" _No, he's not; he'd never do that Pika! _She wanted to yell at him, but knew he was right and couldn't do it.

"Now, now people. There's no need to panic." He reveled in their reactions of running around and freaking out. "Why, I think there's a way we can do something about this. Kekeh!" _No, Gengy, no!_ She opened her eyes and looked right at his, screaming with her eyes to not do what she knew he was about to do.

"What!? What can we do?!" Snubbull demanded.

"Oh it's quite simple, actually. If the worlds upset by a human becoming a Pokémon… Then if that human is gone, then everything should go back to normal right?" _Oh, Gengy, tell me you're not doing this, say it's all a dream, you're still my Gengy and that you'd never do this, wake me up, please oh please wake me from this nightmare! _Her damns couldn't take much more of the storm of emotions thrashing against them with each of Gengars words.

"TH-that's true!" Lombre bought it.

"When you put it that way, it makes sense." Snubbull fell for his little speech.

"And that human is the rotten coward who abandoned Gardevoir, right." The insults cut deep into her heart. The very worst thing is how he didn't look at all sorry, not remorseful not even a hint of guilt was in his features.

_He never even really cared… did he, DID HE!? I'm so stupid! He pretends to be nice then just tosses me aside like trash! He didn't care, AND I FELL FOR IT…I fell for him…I feel like such a moron!_ She wanted to hit herself, she wanted bite her head off!

"I don't think that human can complain about anything if we get rid of it." _Now he's calling me an It! Yeah an it who was worried sick when you disappeared, and it who cared about you when, apparently, you didn't care at all!_ No one notices small tears forming in her eyes, not even Pika, who's too busy being angry and glaring at Gengar. He turned and faced her direction, looked in her right in her tearing eyes to cast the last, most excruciating, blow.

"Isn't that right Sora?" His Cheshire smile mocked her to no ends. Pika looked around at all the Pokémon whose attention was now on Sora, who was looking terrible right at the moment, in his own panic.

"Wha… WHAT!? It… it can't be!" Lombre's voice held slight disbelief.

"Y-you… you were that human!?" Bellsprout felt crushed.

"Is that true? Hey!" Snubbull wanted answers right that moment.

Pika stepped forth to defend his beginning to cry friend. "W-w-wait… this is, it's like this I… there's a good explanation for…" Snubbull cut him off.

"We're not asking you. We're asking Sora!" He turned and faced Sora, "Hey! Sora! So what is it!?" His yelling didn't help her to stop her crying, she couldn't talk past the lump in her throat. "Are you really the human from the legend?" He sounded like he hoped she'd deny it and say no and oh how she wished she could say it.

She tried to say that she was composing a theory about the worlds balance and how to make it right again, and that what Gengar said is absurd. But she couldn't get the lump out, it constricted her and instead of words coming out she just whimpered and choked. Her mouth felt dry and her head was spinning.

"Sora…" Pika turned to her as did little Caterpie as they said her name quietly in unison.

"Kekekekekekekeh!" Sora's heart couldn't take much more of this abuse. "Looks like you have nothing to say in your defense, Sora!" It's like they never shared those moments, _I feel like I'm gonna be sick…_ "That's how it is fellow Pokémon, let's get rid of Sora and regain peace! Kekekekeh!" Almost as if under his command the Pokémon began surrounding her and Pika.

"…Wh-what!" Pika was shocked that they were listening to him. "E-everyone, what's gotten into you!?" He asked. "What are you going to do?!" Pika backed up, but Sora felt like she was going to faint and didn't budge an inch. She was staring at Gengar for some sign, some hint that he was at least sorry and really just had the world's best interests at heart, there was none whatsoever.

She was brought back to reality at shout. "Forgive me, Sora!" It was Lombre, he attacked, slashing out his clawed hand and cut her flesh right above her right eye. She yelped as the wound started bleeding quickly and her life essence seeped into her eye, it stung and she clenched her eye shut.

She cowered behind Pika who had stepped up in front of her to keep her from getting hurt any further, yelling at them for doing attacking her. "Wah! What are you doing!?"

They still advanced on them so he yelled again and said they should run, but Sora still couldn't move her feet so Pika took her paw in his and took off down the path to their team base.

Sora took one last look a Gengar, showing all the hurt in her eyes and sending the message '_How could you, I thought you were my friend, now I hate you!_' she yelled the last part out at him.

She swallowed the lump and screamed bloody murder. "I hate you Gengar!" Her sobs could be heard as they ran, until they faded into the distance.

Everyone felt guilty for making her cry, her being so cute and seemingly innocent and funny. But it's for the whole world's sake so it should be worth it in the end… right? They doubted their actions but they were desperate to save their own skins.

Pika wheezed when they finally their base and let go of Sora's paw, "Gasp, gasp... Wow, that was a real shock! I never expected everyone to attack us like that…"

"The desperate do dumb things; that's why they attacked us. They're desperate to save themselves. In their eyes it's me or them and of course they'd choose themselves." Her voice dripped disdain at their cowardice and greed that would lead them to kill her on the theory of that betrayer whose name shall not be spoken ever again in happiness and joy… _GENGAR! _Her teeth clenched at the thought of that back stabbing two-timing stupid face…. That-that big Meany-head!

"Listen, Sora?" she turned her attention to her one true friend she had left in the world. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you argue that it's not you, why didn't you say that you're not the human from the legend!?" He somewhat shouted at her, _now he's yelling at me too?_ Her tears came back and she clung onto him.

"I'm so tired of this Pika!"

"Tired? Tired of what?"

"I'm tired of all the yelling, I-I shouldn't be here, I don't deserve to be on the rescue team…" she hung her head in shame after letting go of him. "I-I had that dream again a-and Gardevoir was in it, Pika, Gardevoir said she knew me once b-before!"

"So that's why you didn't say anything… Look, Sora, did your dream make you remember what you were like as a human?" She shook her head.

"Since it didn't you don't know what really happened! I… I have faith in you, Sora, You know that?" _At least I have one friend left in the world…_ Sora smiled at him through her tears.

She noticed three figures approaching from behind Pika, at first she thought they were going to attack, but saw it was the A-team, and knew they would be so rash as to attack them from behind, they'd give them a fighting chance.

"Oh!" Pika notices them.

Alakazam looked at Sora and she knew that what he was going to tell her wasn't good. "After that scene in Pokémon square… we held a town meeting… on what we must do to save the world… and we arrived at a consensus. We must…" the regret showing in his eyes "Get rid of you…"

"You're kidding!" Pika jumped '_Even THEY believe Gengars lies!?'_

"I was incredulous too… I had hoped it would not come to this, but… it is unfortunate. We will… defeat you with all our might!"

"AS if I'd go down without a fight~!" Sora's crazy nature was starting to show again. They got into positions for fighting, when Alakazam and his team backed up. "We will give you tonight."

Pika was confused. "Huh?"

"Pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase… and attack you without hesitation, and not just you, anyone that goes with Sora will be considered an enemy. The trackers will attack without mercy. That goes for us too; we will join the hunt to be rid of you. Against all odds, you must run. Run, run… and survive you must run until you uncover the truth."

"Alakazam…" Pika was tearing up. Sora kept her poker-face but she truly appreciated this, they obviously argued vigorously for her chance to find the truth and prove her innocence.

"Next time we meet there will be no mercy… farewell."

"Sora, in their own way, Alakazam and his team have faith in you, too."

"I know, Pika…" She smiled at their leaving forms; _maybe I do have a chance… and more friends to trust than I thought…_

A small figure approached after the A-team was out of sight.

"Caterpie?" Sora asked.

He approached them. "Sora, I made a promise, remember?" He started crying "That we'd make a rescue team base here. That I would join your rescue team when I grew up, don't give up, you're a hero to me… I believe in you too."

"So, what do you say, Sora?" Pika turned to her now smiling face.

"Alright, alright I won't just give up. It's no fun giving up anyway Hehehe~!" She was back to her old self, "I'll shove the evidence of my innocence right in Gengars smug face when I get back, and no if's only when, because I WILL be back," She winked at Caterpie, "I promise~!"

They cheered her on. "That's it, that's more like it, that's the crazy Sora I met in the forest yeah, That's what we expect from our overly random, ninja eevee Sora~!" Pika cheered.

"Yeah~!" Caterpie added in.

"Tomorrow we set off~!" Sora called out They say their farewells and head for their own homes to sleep.


	5. SadFaced fugitive has a cold

Okay I edited this because I just checked something and it said that in the ninetails legend it was a 1000 year curse not 100 so I changed it up heheeegh yeah my bad.

* * *

><p>(AN, in a deep husky voice: As you must have noticed by now I absolutely HATE typing what happens in dungeon/ fighting scenes, unless you count team meanies in sinister woods, so I will still skip them here and type out all cut scenes only, got a problem with it? Then don't read the story or just deal with it~! XD)

"Morning, Sora! It's early, but of course you'd be up by… now?" Pika's voice wavered at the sight of what seemed to be a Gengar shaped… voodoo doll….?

"Morning, Pika, watcha' staring at…~!?" She said following his line of sight and looked to the doll. "Oh that! Hehehe He needs to be punished for being a bad Gengy~!"

"Ooookay…?" He had to think about what he was going to say next. "Oh that's right, are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yup, I sure am, guess what Pika~?"

"I'm going to regret asking this later, but… what?"

"Mama Kangaskahn came to the base last night and gave me supplies for the adventure, she believes I'm innocent too~!"

"R-really, that's great!" Pika was surprised, and at the same time not, since mama Kangaskahn has always been really motherly and kind to everyone in town and then some~!

"Yeah and she even gave me this to give to you~!" She handed him a peach colored scarf, "She said that it's called a special band, it'll make you stronger, try it on and strike a pose fah-me~!" He took the scarf and wrapped it around, tied it off and posed heroically, and slightly awkwardly, at Sora's demands.

"Wow, I really do feel tougher!" He said, excited at his new boost of energy, "I wish I could thank her…" He said forlornly.

"You can Pika, WHEN we get back, because we both know we will~!" She amended and it was apparent that it cheered him up. After that Pika looked at their stock of items and food.

"Yup, it looks like we're all ready. From now on we're on the run."

"Yeah, we're fugitives from the law~!"

"This is going to be a dangerous journey."

"Oh please, it's only dangerous for whoever gets in my face~!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to get our team members involved… let's not tell them… We'll just leave by ourselves. We have to get away from the rescue teams hunting us. WE have to get away at all costs." _'Tch for their sake'_ Sora muttered under her breath. "Uh huh…"

"But yeah, you're right, we have to find out if I'm that human from the legend…" and shove it Gengars face, then he'll be begging for me to forgive him and for us to be friends again. She started being all weird at the image of Gengar begging on his knees.

"Well," Sora stopped and paid attention to Pika again. "I guess we can head off now."

"Sora!" Called a voice from behind Pika.

"Caterpie, and Metapod too!" Pika called

"Fluff, Jumpy, you came also~!" Sora referred to the two Jumpluff she'd nick-named, Fluff being the first they met and Jumpy the one Shiftry went to rescue when he got attacked by Zapdos.

"Wow, I'm glad! We made it!" Caterpie said, relived he didn't miss their departure.

"We wanted to see you off, Sora." Added the small voice of the Jumpluff, Fluff. '_Cute lil' gal!_' Sora thought.

"M-me to!" Called a disembodied voice, Sora was about ready to question who it was when the little Diglett they'd saved from that Skarmory who had clearly been off its rocker.

"Good morning. It's me, Diglett" He greeted. "I wanted to send you off too."

"Everyone… " Pika started to say as Sora slowly turned thinking, _please don't be getting all mushy on me right now or else I might too…*See's that he is tearing up* and he is, now here come my water-works, _Just then they all heard flapping from above; upon investigation they found it was Pelliper, delivering them mail.

_Isn't it a little early for him to be making his rounds? _She watched him land then the thought struck her, _it must be his own goodbye… for now._

After the Clunk and slip of the mail going into the box he flew off, _He must not like goodbyes, either…_ Were her thoughts as she went up slowly and took out the letter.

"'Take care, its farewell, but only for now'" _Power to you~! Sora applauded. _"'Until the day I can deliver mail to you again… I'll always be waiting. - The wandering postal carrier, Pelipper -'"

"Even Pelipper…" Pika glowed "*Sniff* everyone, thank you!"

"The other Pokémon will be waking up soon," Diglett pointed out. "You might want to get going before they do…"

"That's right… Yup." Pika turned to Sora, who's been surprisingly silent. "We really should get going." They began walking away to the great away unknown; Sora was trying to hide her own tears. She was crying out of both joy that they all came to see them off, and from sorrow that she had to leave.

"Take care!" Called Caterpie

"We'll be waiting for you to return!" Fluffy shouted with all confidence that they'd return.

"Yup! Thank you!" Pika shouted back to them.

"Yeah, really thank you all so much!" Sora added. "I promise we'll return with evidence of my innocence!"

"Take care until then!" Pika finished it all off just before they turned and made way for the truth that's where-a-bouts were unknown.

_Thus began Sora's journey_

_Her journey for redemption of her tarnished reputation, from cute eevee to a coward, a spineless, yellow-bellied human who would abandon Gardevoir right after she sacrificed herself for them._

_It was a cruel arduous journey as fugitives and yet it somehow was constantly filled with gums drops and ice-cream, (mmm ice cream, sounds nice right about now…)_

_But... yeah they traveled over treacherous mountains (mountains and mountains of ice-cream!)_

"Whoa, look at the size of that fissure.. It's huge!" Pika's voice echoed down said fissure.

_Across fields of flame were they would roast marshmallows and watch the landscape before them burn-BURN~! (Roasted marshmallows on top of Ice-cream. Best. Idea. EVAR~!)_

"The environment is out of control here too… The forest fire is still raging…" Pika turns with concern on his features to see Sora holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end and cooking it on a patch of burning fire. "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it~!" She winked, suggesting that it's actually a secret she'd never reveal. She ate the white gooiness, tossed aside the stick and they left on their way. Pika still questioned where she got a marshmallow on their way, but he eventually gave up, knowing she'd never reveal her source.

_But throughout it all Sora's epically awesome team held their heads up high, without a complaint they marched on. Just as they began to approach a dark cave they saw a huge mound ice-cream and dived into it head fir-_ "Sora?" Pika interrupted.

"Yyyyyes~?" She turns her head slowly and tries to sound as innocent as she possibly can.

"Sora, could you please, for the sake of my sanity, stop NARRATING our every move!?" He clawed at his eyes, "And why, may I ask you, do you keep talking about ICE-CREAM!?"

_'That's when they heard the voices of those hunting them and continued forth, forgetting that their current conversation ever happened!' _Sora quickly narrated so he'd shut it and, low and behold, they began to hear the voices approaching them from the path they just walked not long ago."Oh damn, am I good or what~!"

"H-how can you be so happy about that!?" the voices called again, but closer this time. "Never mind let's just go through this cave." He whispered hoping the pursuers wouldn't hear and go another way, giving them some breathing space.

(A, dark, damp Lapis cave of many annoying Zubats that I yell at later~!)

"Great, we're finally out of that cave, now about what we were talking about before…" Pika's voice turned accusing.

"What?" Sora feigned ignorance on the subject, and then whispered about it, "The narrator said we forgot all about that remember, so we can't talk about something we're not meant to even remember."

"G—g y-y-you ARE the narrator, in fact there IS no narrator, why, when you should be serious are you being so-so-!" Pika struggles with the nonsense of her words.

"So what, Pika!?" She starts glowering at him "Go on, finish it!"

"…" He couldn't finish because he saw hurt in her eyes, he hurt her feelings *bad Pika!* "Sora… I'm sorry, it's just that we haven't been able to stop for so long… and my feet are starting to hurt. I'm just frustrated and but that's no reason to take it out on you…sorry…" Sora's face stopped feeling hot with anger and she calmed down.

"Pika, I'm not a weirdo because I don't know the severity of the situation, in fact it's the opposite, I'm just trying to make this journey a little more bearable… and take my mind off of _him_…" she indicated the 'voodoo' doll that, instead of punishing, she had hung around her neck with a string and it poked out the bottom of her pecha scarf. "It's not even really a voodoo doll… it's my replacement Gengy, this one…" She pauses looking down at it from the corner of her eyes, just about ready to cry, "This one will never hurt me…"

"Hey, look! There they are! Over there!" Called a voice from the cave; stopping their little moment. "Catch Sora!"

"We have to keep moving!" Pika freaked and they scampered forth, away from the mob of Pokémon rescue teams hunting them.

"Stop right there! Don't let them get away!"

"Wait, what, they just expect me to stop like I'm some kind of an idiot!?" Sora grinded her teeth in anger at being implied to be dumb. They stopped to quickly catch their breath when Pika looked forward.

"Oh, no! Look!" Sora turned to where Pika pointed and what she saw was a pyromaniacs dream, an exploding fiery volcano… "Burn~! Fire, fire, fire, fire," she started to chant and skip quickly and excitedly towards the burning mountain.

"S-Sora!" Pika was lost as to why it seemed to be good news to her.

"Look there they are!" "Get them!" voices shouted.

"I guess we have no choice…" Pika followed after the fast moving, and still chanting _'fire, fire, fire, fire burn~! Burn~!'_ .eevee. "Wait up Sora!" He ran to catch up to her.

"Look at them go! They're running for MT. Blaze!"

"Are they insane!? (They thought about Sora's crazy antics some had heard so much about, and some had even witnessed for themselves) Never mind the eevee is more than just insane, she doesn't even care that they're headed for doomed desolation!

"No one's ever come this far before!"

"I don't want to go anywhere like that."

"It can't be helped. Only those brave enough will give chase!"

After some chasing they lost sight of Sora and Pika. "Darn it! Where'd they go?"

"They had to go this way!" Faceless pursuer number one points to the less intimidating rock path, "Keep your eyes open!"

"Rooooooaaaar!" Tromp, Tromp, Tromp, Tromp, Tromp! ….. The noise faded with distance.

Pika stood quiet, listening for any pursuers nearby, when he heard none he risked speaking, "…I think… They're gone." After shifty movements slowly heading towards the mouth of the cave Pika spoke once more. "Whew, I think we managed to evade them, but there isn't any point in hiding here," Pika looked up at the fiery place before them, "We have to get over this mountain to get away. Let's go, Sora."

Throughout the whole time Sora kept yelling about things burning until, finally, they hit the summit.

"Is this it? Are we finally out of there, we're half-way there Sora!" Pika took a moment to check out their surroundings, "wow, this is incredible," he pointed at the lava flow ", and the lava flow is out of control here, it could be linked to the calamities…" The volcano sent geysers of lava up and they fell back in "It's like a furnace in here, I being roasted alive; I don't want to spend any time in a place this… dangerous? Ummm Sora… what are you doing?"

"Ahhh, it's so warm here~!" She was basking on a rock near the ledge, "You should try it, it feels greaaat~!" He just looked at her and shook his head.

"We have to keep going to discover the truth Sora, we can't stay here…"

"Awe, no basking time?"

"No, no basking time, let's keep going."

"Okay…" She hung her head like a scolded child who didn't get want they want at the store and pouted, following after him, but they were stopped short by a shout.

"Halt!"

"Who dares't to challenge mine company!?"

"The mountains suffering tis' my own its shrieks of pain, tis' it you that causes this great anger? Then thou shalt face me in a duel!"

"Y-you've got this all wrong, we didn't do this!" Pika called only barely able to understand what they were saying. "Who are you anyway, show yourself!"

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Oh flying spaghetti monster, don't tell me… this is Mt. Blaze and Zapdos WAS on Mt. Thunder so it has to be… number three… Tres._

"The mountains rage tis' my own as well!" A flaming bird dived down from the smoke covered sky. "I am Moltres! The warrior of flame, am I!" _What are you yoda?_ Flashes of red surrounded them "There is no forgiving those who befoul the mountain! En garde!" _And now you're French… at least I think that's French… but whatever just make up your mind dude!_

"Now we fight!" Moltres dived at the eevee who dodged and slammed into her head. (My Moltres is a girl… deal with it~!)

Pika used thunderbolt as Sora spotted a good patch of lava and an idea came to mind, she pulled from a mini fridge (Don't ask where it came from!) some chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows, now anyone who has ever gone camping knows what this particular set of ingredients makes… heheh.

"Who wants S'MORES!?" Sora called and the small duel of Moltres and Pika that had been going on, and it had gotten very serious, stopped abruptly as they looked over questioningly, they didn't know what these s'mores things were.

"What are you doing Sora?" Pike went over to her, shooting the mini fridge with a questioning glance, shook his head to forget the fridge and turned back to Sora, "We're supposed to be fighting!"

"I didn't have to fight Zapdos to win back Shiftry; I won't fight Moltres to get through ." She stated defiantly.

"You fought my older brother?" Moltres went over to investigate, forgetting about the fight completely.

"No, we didn't fight, we played red light green light!"

"What is that?"

"Why don't you ask Zapdos, you could play it with him, he liked it!"

"I haven't seen him in over a decade…" Moltres looked sad "He's been asleep."

"Well now he's awake, so do you want a s'more or what!" she held out a readied s'more that Moltres sniffed with suspicion and, after shrugging, went ahead and ate it whole.

"That- that was amazing, could I-"

"Have another? Of course!" Sora interrupted beginning to give Moltres another but pulled back just as Moltres was about to eat it. "You can have it, if you promise to let us through."

"But what about my mountain," Moltres remembered what had happened, "Aren't you the ones hurting my mountain, I can't just let you leave after doing that."

"But that's just it, we AREN'T the ones hurting your mountain, and it's not just your mountain, this kind of thing is happening all over!" Pika explained.

"Then, can you stop it; promise me that you'll stop it!" Moltres pleaded.

"That's what we plan to do!" Pika chimed.

"Yeah, we'll fix it all after I prove I'm not the human who abandoned Gardevoir in the Ninetails legend!" Sora added to Pika's chime.

"…."

"WHAT!?" Sora complained at the sudden silence.

"I know the legend you speak of, and you are NOT the human who abandoned her, nay, you are the human that SAVED Gardevoir who's role in the legend has been lost for many years. Keep walking your path until you find the icy forest, and then atop a frozen mountain, you will find Ninetails who will prove your innocence, and I shall waylay any pursuers for as long as I can."

"Wait, that look in your eyes did… did you meet me as a human?"

"…Yes, I did, you were not quite so happy then… now make haste." Sora nodded and tossed her the S'more, and Moltres caught it, eating happily, while saluting them with a burning wing.

"Goodbye and good-luck to you!" Moltres called "And may we meet again!"

"We shall!" Sora called back as she and Pika went forth down the other side of the volcano.

The two walked down a winding path surrounded by tiny peaks until they went up a hill and reached a small cliff with a drop off that looked down on the path they had walked not so long ago.

Sora was no longer skipping or frolicking like she had been earlier, she seemed to be thinking intensely.

"Pant, pant… We walked a long way… Sora?" Pika looked and saw her face in all its seriousness. "Something wrong Sora… you're thinking about what Moltres said… aren't you."

"Yeah, she said she knows that I'm not the human who abandoned Gardevoir, but that I saved her. I'm still a human from the legend, but I guess it's been such a long time since the tale was spun that my role has been forgotten… Hey Pika?" She turned to him.

"Yeah Sora?" Pika glances at Sora.

"Do you think I'm forgettable?" She tilted her head, still looking forward.

"Nope, you are the exact opposite of forgettable, but Moltres said that when she met you as a human that you weren't so happy…" He pointed out.

"Hey," Pika realized something "Do you think anyone is still following us? Moltres said she'd slow them down, and that's if they braved the place, and not much could get through it, maybe there's no one following us anymore!"

Sora shook her head without a moment of thinking "No, Alakazam and his team are obviously still following us, and Moltres can only hold them off for so long, we have to keep moving."

Pika's ears flattened out of sadness and sighed "Yeah, I suppose you're right, they're really tough, let's just hope Moltres can hold them off long enough for us to get really far ahead." She smiled to cheer him up. "Now let's keep going!" They began walking to continue their journey the way Moltres said to go, to the icy forest in the distance. As they walked Pika noticed that Sora's pecha scarf looked burnt.

"Hey Sora, your scarf, it looks like it got burnt in MT. Blaze…"

"WHAAAT!?" She looked at it, "Oh noes, wait, what about-!" She looked at her Gengy plushy, which had also gotten slightly burnt on his left ear and charred along the right side of his belly. "DAW, He got burned." Sora pouted.

_And so, Sora's harrowing journey continued. Seeking refuge in even harsher places… They fled north (Where the cold would keep their Ice cream from melting!) They crossed row upon row of mountains… OF ICE CREAM! Forded fetid swamps…and met all the local hillbilly residence when passing through. Scaled frozen cliffs… (And made snow cones!)_

_Till finally, Sora's tiny (But supah epic) team arrived in a world of snow… A frigid wasteland of driving blizzards and bubblegum that would from the sky in globs for them to chew and chew until-!_

"Sora?" Pika's voice sounded strained with annoyance. "I know you're trying to make the journey more fun, but please, it's not actually helping, maybe we could talk instead?" He practically begged.

"Hmmm," She looks at him with a face of 'I'm thinking…' and his face read 'please~!' "Fine I shall take pity on your soul and spare you my narrations, so what did you want to talk about?"

He was about to reply when a cold wind crawled up his spine causing him to shiver from his ear tips to his tail end. "…Brr … its c-c-o-old."

"That's not a very g-g- g AH-CHOO… Subject to talk about." She was starting to sound stuffy and she sniffled a few times before continuing. "Why don't we talk about how I'm going to kick Gengars butt when I get back, I'm sick because of him… *Sniffle*… *Wheeze* Not only did he tell everyone and get me kicked out of town but-"

"Wait weren't you sick BEFORE we left?" Pika pointed out suspiciously.

"Yes, and it was still his fault!" She growled, angry about diving into a cold river thinking that he might've fallen in to save him not long before he basically sold her out.

"But how did he get you sick then?" He asked.

Sora dead panned at the question, she never told him how they had met Gengar and were friends, and how she had liked him and heheh kissed him, but even Gengar doesn't know THAT part of the story.

"Sora…" She got back up at her name. "We're friends aren't we?"

After a deep sniffle she answered, "Yeah, of course we are, why?"

"Then, can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, what happened to get me sick?" He nodded "It won't make much sense unless I explain the whole thing, do you want to hear the whole story?"

"Yes, and I promise that I won't get mad at you." She takes a deep wheezing breathe, looks to her Gengy doll begins to tell him. "Okay, well here we go; you remember the day we met right?" He listens "Well, instead of going to bed after you left that evening I went for a walk and found a river, by that river was a stump, and on that stump was a ghost, and that ghost was Gengar…" She told how she scared him numerous times and either early in the morning or after their missions of the day she visited him by the river.

She told them what they talked about and each of their conversations and how much she had liked him, told Pika that it was he who discovered the fact that she was a Shiny eevee and how she didn't actually come across the hot springs from before, that Gengar showed them to her, how he said he couldn't swim and now it came to the part where she sang.

"I sang my own version of a song I could remember from my human life, and he freaked out. Pika, I saw recognition and fear in his eyes, what scared me more was the recognition, he's heard me sing before and it brought back memories. I thought my singing was bad at the time, but I think it had something to do with his own subconscious mind." She thought of something that could be the answer to what happened.

"Maybe… maybe he met me when I was human, like Moltres did? He didn't remember me singing afterward; the blackout caused his memory to blank I guess. And Pika… while he was blacked out I panicked, big time, and I said earlier how much I liked him, so I…"

She stopped '_Should I tell him?_' "Pika, Remember your promise not to get mad?" He nodded, anxious to hear what she had done. "O-okay," he blinked in surprise, she stuttered, she was actually NERVOUS?

She breathed deep, squeezed her eyes shut, and admitted in a loud but slightly raspy voice. "I kissed Gengar!" Her yelling caused her to break into a fit of hoarse coughs before getting to see Pika's reaction.

"Sora!" Pika freaked out, but not because of the whole admission, he held onto her until she stopped coughing, she kept shaking and taking deep breaths.

She spoke after some time, but it came out low and wheezy, and She began to cry, "I-I trusted him, Pika! I... trusted him…a… and he…he hurt me... I couldn't…s… say anything, I tried... I… r…really…t... tried to stand up and defend myself. I was so numb when he was just looking at me like I was nothing, it hurts!" Her sobs wracked her whole body and her shivering wasn't all caused by the tear splattered cold snow.

"You want to know the worst part Pika?" Her voice steadier now, "I was planning on telling him about me being a human…" She clenched her teeth. She looked at Pika and he looked furious, she shoved away from him. "You promised you wouldn't get mad!" She rasped.

"No, I said I wouldn't get mad at you, and I'm not; I'm mad at Gengar, for hurting you…" He clenched his fist, "He hurt you and I didn't even know. He's so done for when I get ahold of him!" He declared. "Hey, you didn't say how he got you sick though…" Pika reminded her of the whole reason she told him her story.

"Oh, right, after the… kiss I-I awkwardly left for home and then me and you went talked with Xatu the next day, Gengar probably eavesdropped, and I guess he didn't go to the river to avoid me or something… but I went to talk to Gengar and couldn't find him I thought he might have blacked-out again; So, I went around looking for him." She thought back to her moments of panic for the wellbeing of Gengar.

_'I still can't believe it; I really thought he cared, maybe he hates humans…'_

She continued. "I remembered how he said he couldn't swim and went into the river to see if he fell in and it was cold and windy… and you know the rest…" she bowed her head to hide the tears that began to show at her saying he must have purposely avoided her, rather than talk to her about it.

Pika looked around. "That's harsh, but we have to keep moving or we'll get caught, come on… we can talk about it more later…" He turned and was suddenly calm and it helped Sora to calm down too.

"Yeah let's go…" she coughed, but not too badly and they went on their way.

Trying to change the subject Pika decided to clear the air, "This is one lonely place isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Sora gladly accepted the change in conversation, appreciating Pika's attempt at conversation.

"See how deep the snow is?" He pointed to the mounds of snow.

"Yup, it's all deep and real cold; I hate snow and cold stuff... Brr…" Sora pouted. (Unless it had sugar and is chocolate~!)

"Yeah, and I haven't seen another Pokémon for a long time either. Maybe we're all alone here." He suggested.

Sora was about to agree when she saw white and dark blue fur ahead, "Think again Pika, look ahead." She pointed a silver paw straight in front of their path.

"Wait, what?" Pika looked in the direction of her pointing paw and saw just what she was talking about.

"…" The Pokémon stayed silent. "What's that!?" The Pokémon was standing there watching them quietly, but upon Pika's shocked yell, took off into the frozen tree line. "… What in the…?" Pika muttered. "What Kind of Pokémon was that?"

"That was… an Absol…" Sora uttered in disbelief; she had recognized that Absol somewhere deep in her subconscious and she knew it was from her human life. "I recognize him… I think he helped me before, back when… I was human."

She sniffled her nose. "Maybe, we're getting closer to Ninetails… let's go." Pika didn't say anything, but as they continued down the snowy path he kept looking at her wondering just what happened to her back when she was human?

He didn't know Sora thought about the same thing… _What is my human selves' story?_

"Oh!" Pika exclaimed after they crossed over many feet of snow. "Look at that, those trees are all frozen!"

"Yay," She said, dragging out the word sounding unenthusiastic and she sniffed, "More cold stuff, just what I wanted… Just in case didn't know, that *Sniff* was sarcasm. *cough* *Cough* which means it's exactly the opposites of what I wa-a-achoo *Sniff*" she grumbles "I hate the cold… and I hate being sick, damn you all, may the flying spaghetti *Sniff* monster smite you all with falling ice-cream trucks…"

They continue until they found what looked to be the entrance to the Frozen Forest. "Sorry Sora, but it looks like we have to go through the forest to continue…" Pika apologized.

"What*Sniff* Ever let's just get it over with…" Sora growled, and they did just get it over with, going through the dense, cold forestry until, finally they hit Frozen Grotto 5F, dundundun.

"We sure have walked a long way through this forest... Sora?" He looked over the shivering Sora who looked absolutely pissed at the fact of it being cold.

"I d-don't c-c-care anymore, I'm actually h-hoping Charizard gets me first, at least I'd die w-warm that way, or maybe we could slip back past them and head back to Moltres' volcano, where it's all nice a-and t-toasty, what I would do for some S'mores right now…"

"Well… I think we'll be out after we get through this part… It shouldn't be much farther... now?" Pika tried to assure her, it earned him a small death glare and he shied away, freaking out. "Okay shutting up now!"

"… Good *Sniff* *cough*let's b-blow this Popsicle stand…" She smiled at her little joke she slid into the conversation, "B-bad pun i-intended… L-LOL." She smirks.

Pika rolls his eyes "Even when you're sick, cold, and tired, you still joke around... You really are crazy." He counted the things up with her one his fingers.

"Yup,*giggle, sniff* you know it, now let's go now, s-seriously, s-standing s-still is making m-my feet numb… well, more numb Th-than they already are.*sniff*"

"…"

"Hey, did you hear that Sora?"

"I'm having a hard time hearing myself think Pika… *cough*" Her teeth didn't chitter for once and she didn't stutter. "But I do have a foreboding about the number one… or… oh, no numero UNO!"

'_But the other two were on mountains not in forests!_' Sora complained to herself.

"…Turn back. You may not pass..."

"Who's there!?" Pika squeaked.

"Ga*cough*doi Pika, its Articuno!" Sora thwacked Pika on the back of his head.

"You are forbidden to pass… If you persist in trying to pass then, so be it… But only after you have defeated me!" Snow fell and the ice surrounding them shined brightly as if the sun reflected of its surface.

"Ow, it's so bright!" Pika complained "The ice around us is reflecting this light!"

"Did, I mention that you state the obvious, because you do… a lot…" Sora tells him under her breathe. Just when she finished speaking the light flashed brighter and faded as a blue feathered bird Pokémon swooped in from nowhere.

"I am Articuno, the warder of ice!"

"Yeah, I just said that… You and the other legendary birds all love yelling and making flashy entrances… don't you?" She asked, only for the bird to ignore her completely.

"Those that enter the forest I shall destroy with all my might!" He vowed, sounding like he has one big ego.

"Jerk…"

"What did you call me!?" He accused.

"Oooh *Sniff* nooow you hear me, and FYI I called you a jerk!" she stuck her tongue out at him like BLEH!

"Let us fight, now!" Articuno lunged at Sora who tried to dodge but she sneezed and it kept her in place so she got hit full on by the ice bird. After contact Articuno took the chance and bit Sora's ear, taking out a chunk and splashing the once flawless snow with small red spots of Sora's life essence.

Sora shrieked in pain, her coarse, bumpy voice cracking under stress causing her to break into a fit of nasty coughs, icky greenish yellow, and slightly bloody, phlegm spitting out of her mouth.

"Sora!" Pika called and tackled Articuno off her, leaving her wheezing on the ground surround by small droplets of her own blood.

Pika looked over and saw Sora was in agony, clawing to keep her maimed ear from getting too cold, "Grr, you'll pay for that!" Pika used Thundershock, his red cheeks glowing brightly with electricity and he hit Articuno with all he had, defeating the blue bird.

"Articuno, please, let us through!" Sora called once she got her voice back, "We're not doing anything to the forest, and I'm in search of Ninetails!" Sora limped out of exhaustion to stand next to Pika, who she leaned on for support.

"No! I will never allow your passage!" He straightened his spin to become intimidating.

"Why?" Pika asked, holding onto Sora to help keep her steady, she was dizzy from the attack and her sickness didn't help with it at all. "Why won't you let us through?"

"The frigid forest's air… it has warmed considerably in recent times."

"W-warmed up?" '_But, I'm freezing…_' Pika looked confused.

"The flow of frigid air has been disturbed in the forest. Snow has started to melt. Snow is melting. Snow that has never melted before. This has never happened, even once. Then you appeared in the forest. Is this not your doing!?"

"Seriously?" Sora stood tall again to be tough. "What is it with you?" She stomped her front right paw in frustration, "You and the other two legendary bird Pokémon have a problem and the first Pokémon you see in over a dozen years is automatically to blame! First Zapdos assumes Shiftry must be the culprit that must've woken him up from his nap,"

She pauses for dramatic effect, dragging out her next word. "And then Moltres fights us thinking we did something to her volcano, and now you think it's us messing with your precious little forest!" She seethed. "How about instead of blaming others you look to yourself first, but nooo, you got to go around biting off chunks of other Pokémon's ears! Ya' big jerk!"

Articunos beak went slack jawed (or is it slack beaked?) and he gulped, actually feeling like just what the little eevee called him, a big jerk. "W-well, if it's not you, then who HAS been messing with the cold air of my forest?" He asked, regaining his lost composure.

"*Sigh**sniff* It's not who, it's what, but what it is we don't know." She admitted, "But believe me, we're going to find out, and we ARE going to stop it…" She looked determined, but still tired.

"You expect me to believe that!?" Articunos former rage returned, so much for learning a lesson on playing the blame game. Oh well.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Pika yelped as Articuno got ready to attack again.

"Enough of your foolish talk! Prepare for your end!" He yelled.

"Stop it!" Called a deep, sexy voice that causes all the fan-girls to swoon… and by fan-girls I mean Sora… LOL. After the call, and said eevee swooning slightly, but retaining consciousness; the white and black furred Pokémon Sora had called Absol earlier appeared in a flash of light, in between Articuno and the two partnered Pokémon.

"A-Absol!" Articunos voice broke slightly from shock.

"There is nothing false in what the eevee says, her and her companion are not the culprits in anyway. She is also right that you should not blame the first passerby for all your problems." Articuno huffed, "Calamities are indeed occurring in nature everywhere; Mt. Blaze erupts in anger as does Moltres along with it, and Zapdos has awoken unnaturally."

"Is… Is that true?" Articuno questioned.

"Yes. I have the ability to sense natural disasters. The calamities taking place now are of a special nature. I've never experience such before."

"… So, there are calamities besides this…" Articuno reiterated.

"That's what I've been saying…" Sora grumbles to no one in particular.

"… Fine. I will choose to believe you. You may pass."

"Well at least it didn't cost us an arm and a leg, oh no, it just cost me a chuck OF MY EAR!" Sora fumed.

"Oh, right, sorry about that…" Articuno felt guilty.

"Sorry? Sorry!? SORRY!?" She rasped in her yelling "You bit my ear, MY EAR! Who does that!? Zapdos and Moltres didn't bite me at all! In fact I played red light green light with Zappy and Moltres had S'mores with me!"

"They… what? You met my younger siblings?" Articuno was shocked.

"Yes, and they were a whole lot more fun to hang out with than you, ya' jerk!"

"W-will you stop calling me that!" "Jerk!" "Stop it!" "JERK, JERK, JE-r-r-r-ERK!"

"Stop it both of you, Articuno, look into this eevees soul windows, see that they lead to a soul that you have met once before, the human girl who gave everything to save the Gardevoir from the Ninetails legend is before you once again, the one who I accompanied long ago…" Absol spoke as if it were a long passed by memory filled with great sorrow. Articuno Stared into Sora's eyes until a flash of recognition passed through his own eyes.

"By Archeus' name, had I known I-... I truly am sorry; I guess that I really am a jerk… You were not quite as lively or at all happy as a human…"

"That's similar to what Moltres said, I wonder if I met Zapdos too…" Sora wondered out loud.

"You did, around one-thousand years ago…"

"I-I'm over a-a *Cough* thousand years old!" Sora's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"That's what surprises you?" Absol's own eyes widened. "It is a thousand year curse, and you were present for the cursing of Gardevoir, and it was around one-thousand years ago."

"WAAAA!? What- what else can you tell me!?" Sora begged.

"Ninetails will tell you the whole story, the true Ninetails legend. She wishes to do so in person, I have already said too much for her liking."

"Then let's get moving!" They said bye to Articuno, who flew off into the foggy sky.

"Thank you, for helping us." Pika turned his attention to Absol.

"… Rather than saying thanks, focus on stopping the calamities before they worsen, If they are left unchecked worse will befall us… my instinct tells me so." Absol said coolly, earning him another small swoon from Sora

"Are you going to come with us Absol?" Sora asked.

"Yes, not only would it be best for us to join forces, I told Ninetails that I'd bring you to her, and I plan to." Absol told her, determined to finish his mission, even after so long…

"…C-cool…" Sora was going to continue speaking but fell over, fainting; after all she's been through her little knees have finally given out, unable to carry her onward; her body growing ever frailer; her sickness finally taking hold, she collapsed onto the snow.

"Sora!" Pika called and went to try and help her, but Absol beat him to it before he even uttered a sound and hefted her onto his back. Both of them knew they had to hurry and get Sora to Ninetails. An unspoken agreement between them was that Sora was too important to die freezing cold, sick, and broken hearted.

Looking at Pika he motioned for him to follow as he started to walk toward a hardly seeable mountain in the distance.


	6. Truth, apologies, and confrontation!

Her eyes blinked open and squinted into the snowy storms raging outside the cave; she was panicking, her heart racing as she saw a figure frantically running outside and, knowing that she had to follow him but not why… _Him…? Who is he?_ She thought and ran after the slowly shrinking figure, becoming ever more blurred in the fog. _Have to find him, have to stop him, but why was that again and stop him from what…stop WHO from what?_ She saw through the haze she was getting closer to him and she could just barely see a ledge dangerously near that he was carelessly running besides.

"WAIT!" She called out but heard nothing, now that she thought about it she couldn't hear anything. It was eerily silent when it should be deafeningly loud with howling wind, and she didn't feel the cold in this blizzard either.

_That human will one day be reborn as a Pokémon, and for that his time as a human must end,_ she heard a voice in her head tell her, _I can't lose him! _She argued, still not remembering just who "he" is, but as she yelled that in her head he winked from existence. She quicken her pace chanting an unheard no, no, no…

She made it to edge where he snow was tumbled around and showed signs of slipping… right into the pit. She fell to hers knees and watched the bottom of the chasm for any signs of life, any movement of him still being alive.

She saw a flash of light and went along the sides carefully until she found a clear path down. She was trying to keep herself from crying and kept telling herself it would be alright. When deep in her heart she knew it was just a beautiful lie and that she would soon have to face the ugly, bitter truth.

When she finally reached the bottom she followed the wall back the way she came until she came on a motionless body surrounded by cold blood. She ran to the figure but hesitated as she got on her knees, she was scared to touch him, to feel for his pulse only to feel the cold stillness of his flesh. Finding that her worst fear had come true, that she will have lost two of her closet friends, and within same day… no, the same hour.

She pushed herself forward to reach for him and as her hand reached his cheek and she touched him tenderly he started and looks at her with fear and shame clear in his eyes as the light faded and then…

Sora woke up. She was cuddled and shivering in the white, soft, though oddly wet on her face, fur of Absol. "H-hey, how long have I been out f-for?" she asked him quietly into his ear, she still felt weak and must've actually gotten even sicker.

"Long enough for our destination to be in sight." He told her calmly.

"Oh, good." She rested her eyes only to open them again and smile slyly to the best of her abilities.

_And so…after getting through the Frosty Forest, Sora's team…Headed further north… The more they advanced… the harsher the conditions became… the more ice cream they ate..._

Once she was done with the small narration she closed her eyes but stayed awake and curled into Absol's soft, warm, fur. Her little narration earning a small smile from Absol and a few soft chuckles from Pika, who glanced at each other in their small moment of bliss, more happy that her sense of humor was still intact than what she had actually said, and she knew it.

After being a small furry backpack for Absol for what Sora felt a long enough time she said enough and slumped off, much to her companion's dismay, to walk on her own four paws. _Wow,_ she thought ignoring the worried looks she was getting from the two now overprotective male Pokémon.

_This icy mountain seems to go on and on and on… now if only it were ice cream… mmm. _She let out a little cough and sniffled slightly. _And I'm still all stuffy, but at least I'm not coughing up my lungs anymore…_ She looked over to Pika. _He looks exhausted; I wish we could stop for his sake… But I know we can't stop, not even for a minute. We've been running like this for so long… I wonder what lies ahead; what will Ninetails tell me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a complaint. "Brr… this is way too cold! All I can see is snow… It all looks the same… I wonder if we're even making progress…"

"*Sniffle*…Don't worry Pika, as long as the flying… sp- spaghetti monster guides our steps we sh- shant get lost my good fellow." Sora told him, trying her best to be reassuring. He smiled, thankful for her caring then decided to voice his concerns.

"Hey, Sora… I've been thinking… we've come to a place that's empty, except for us of course, I think that there's nothing ahead of here, even if we keep moving… and I'm getting exhausted… What's going to happen to us?" she wanted to say that, _we'll be fine, _or, _don't worry we'll make it._ But what she did say nearly made Pika fall over, more from her expression of uncertainty.

"Pika… I don't know…" They all stopped in shock, even Sora was surprised that she was actually scared, scared of finding out what happened there was a flash, she remembered her dream in a flash and pushed herself from crying over the boy whose name she couldn't remember, it happened in a matter of milliseconds, all right before Pika spoke.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…um-" "Frighten me?" She finished his sentence, "It's ok Pika, and I'm not incapable of being scared… I couldn't even move to save myself back in Pokémon square remember?" she hung her head.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's having that fear that makes you better It's not fearlessness that makes one great, it's standing up to the fears one does have, I believe in you Sora, that's what brought me here and that's not changing, I still have faith in you, Sora… I'll keep going wherever you go!"

She brought her head back up in a thankful smile, "Yes, we'll keep going." She cast a glance to Absol who nods in affirmation that he'd also follow her into peril. _They both believe in me so much, no more being sad Sora, only happy Sora, I have to be more positive… like I used to be…_

When she finishes her thought an overwhelming sense of vertigo washed over her. _What in the? What happened just now? It couldn't be a brain freeze… could it? No I didn't drink a Slurpee… I think._ It happened again. _Dizzy? Ok maybe I had a little one… nope couldn't have they don't have any here…_Pika took notice of Sora's sudden change in demeanor.

"Huh, Sora what's the matter? What's wrong? Another coughing fit coming on!?" He suddenly looked very concern and thought that she should have stayed resting on Absol's back.

"N-no-" It happened even stronger this time and she heard a voice, _finally… _She heard,_ Wait that's… her._ She suddenly felt like crying, her mind might not be able to recall the events of her life as a human… but the pain it caused her heart was unmistakable.

"_Finally you've returned…_" The voice of the female psychic continued. _It's her, Gardevoir, I can feel it in my heart… and it hurts…_ she felt so like sobbing but kept from it and concentrated on the voice. A shimmering green visage formed in the path ahead of her.

"Gardevoir…" Sora said in awe.

"Finally, you've come back, Skyline, or Sora as you're now called." She spoke with a love for the human she once knew and knows still, it was the love and affection of a close sister. "I've been waiting for you to find your way here again. I'm so glad, I finally get to meet the you that is Sora…"

"The me that... is… what… do you mean?" Pika looks around, worried that Sora might have lost it, Absol looks on the scene with a sad, distant look in his eyes, Sora can see Gardevoir now, and he could sense it.

"What's wrong Sora? Why are you talking to yourself?" Pika asks when he sees no one but Sora and Absol. Sora started, _talking to… myself…?_

"_I cannot be seen by others, I am visible only to you. You're almost to Ninetails' home; it is the jagged toped mountain that you've seen in the distance, Reach its peak to find her, she has been expecting to return for over 900 years._" Gardevoir began to fade.

"W-wait I need to know- who- is –he..?" Her words slowly faded away into the foggy, cold, wind with Gardevoir and the question went unheard by Pika, who tipped his head in confusion, but Absol heard it with his keen ears and wondered how much more she knew of her past than what he had originally thought. "…" Sora was disappointed, she finally gets to talk to Gardevoir… and doesn't even get a chance to even TALK to her.

"Sora!? Hey, what's the matter? What happened?" Pika asked his head tilting even further to the right as he spoke. Sora was silent then looked at his worried expression and sighed heavily.

"Let's keep going, we can't get caught, I'll explain on the way." They continued on their journey and, as the summit of their destination came into view, Sora explained what happened and what Gardevoir had told her about them knowing each other and her relief at Sora's returning to the icy peak that Ninetails was waiting for them within.

"I see, so she appeared to you and said that huh, that's what had you so perplexed then, it's still a shock though, Ninetails being more than just a mere legend." He changed the topic to help ease her mind.

"Yeah I guess, it doesn't amaze me as much though, I'm a human turned Pokémon, and that's pretty freaky to see, let alone actually be one." She giggled… or at least she started to, then she coughed hoarsely and hacked up some green phlegm stuff.

She looked at it then grumbled '_Yuck_' Pika tried not to look and somehow managed to glance right as she gawked up another one. "Ooookay, let's just move on shall we?" She left after glaring at the green mucus still steaming in the cold air.

"Yeah, let's." Pika followed close behind Sora. "Sora, all the effort we put into getting here, it's finally going to pay off… right?" Pika stopped and Sora halted as well and looked back at him, no doubt was in her eyes, her eyes held hope instead.

"I sure hope so Pika, I really do… and I feel like our luck is about to turn around for the better, at least in the end it will." And with that she marched on, Pika thought then lit up and followed her.

"You're right, and I know I'm starting to sound repetitive, but I believe in you Sora, so let's do our best." he told her.

"Yup, you're right Pika; you really are starting to sound like a broken record~!" She said as jovially as she could muster in her ever weakening state.

"We need to make it to Ninetails as soon as we can, she will tell you the true legend and she will know how to help with Sora's sickness so that she may survive the trip back home." Absol pointed out sullenly, laying down and beckoning them to come over. They looked at him and blinked in confusion, a moment passed before they walked the short distance to him.

"Climb on my back, both of you, I know the quickest way to her den and walking separately will only slow us down and the blizzards may cause us to lose track of one another." Pika nodded his agreement. Sora looked between him and Pika, who was getting on Absol's back without question, before sighing in resignation that he made a fair point and climbed on in front of Pika.

The two small Pokémon settled themselves into the most comfortable positions they could find and when Absol was happy with their arrangement he began his making his way up Mt. Blizzard and to the home of the ancient Pokémon, Ninetails.

It didn't take long for the rolling motion of Absol's walking and the warmth of his fur to, once again put Sora into snooze mode again, at first it was pleasant, but again she dreamt, it was the same setting that her last dream left of, but this time she was standing in front of a grave composed of stones. Crying and human she gazed at the tomb she stood before. She was crying and looked at the ground she felt someone's hand holding hers… another human hand warming and comforting her, although… the pain felt more like hate, he ran from his mistake from them… from her. How could he have run like that after doing what he did? Was he greedy and looking only after himself? No… he wasn't like that, he just became a coward who couldn't man up and face Ninetails and save her? She saved them all and he ran!?

She clutches her friends hand tightly at the thought, she was so mad at him, she couldn't completely blame him, and she could never hate him. But that didn't change anything, that didn't bring her back, it didn't bring him back. It was her suggestion to come here in the first place, _it would just make you bitter, to keep trying to play the blame game, how would you know this would happen?_ Her friend consoled her.

Her dream flashed and her friend was lying down, asleep, but he was sweating with a fever. When up in the mountain he caught hypothermia and they could move him and get help. Each day he got worse, the time flew in her dream it finally seemed to slow when he looked up at her, fear plain in his eyes_, I don't want to die._ He begged, _you're not going to!_ She screamed again he had been begging her like this, as if she could stop it. She begged Ninetails for help but was turned away by the fox, still angered by the other human's transgression from three days prior.

_Please, don't let him die, save him please!_ She tried pleading on her knees. The fox turned away and leapt from her sight, leaving her to cry and eventually go back to her friend who would surly die that very day.

He looked at her and said he was sorry… she asked, _Sorry for what…?_ But he was gone before she could even take the breath to voice the sentence. She made another stone grave that night, and cried herself to sleep. She turned twelve that same day…

He was the only one who knew how to get home… now she had lived her days here, and those were numbered as well… She returned to Ninetails to ask one question and one alone… could "she" at least be saved from the curse.

"Yes, she can be saved."

"What do I need to do?" She saw hope.

"Only the one for whom the curse was cast can do that…" she shattered that hope quickly, she looked down at what the fox said and cried "There has to be some way I can help her!"

She looked back, the girl followed her eyes and saw her just where she laid on that day, never being moved, "Gardevoir…"

"You may not be able to break the curse directly… but"

"But?" "But- she woke for a jolt and looked at their surrounding with hazy eyes, she laid her head down when all she saw was white snow and blizzard.

The dream skipped and she was at the stone graves once more sitting on her knees.

"I did it, she's safe now… Ninetails says you'll both be Pokémon later… and that many bad things will happen," she gestures to the first grave "when you've 'hit your third cycle' whatever that means… I've been feeling better, I still don't know why you ran, or what you're" she looks to the other grave "sorry for… leaving me alone? Agreeing to bring us here at all… even if it was at my suggestion… alright, my 'pestering'… 'UGH~! I DO NOT NAG!'" She giggled, she knew just what they would say to her, and so she could reply like this all the time.

"I'm not alone anymore you know, that nice Absol who helped me before stuck around and is keeping me safe and brings me food… I think he's a guardian angel… did you send him?" She tilted her head as if waiting for an answer… "He stays more often and for longer and longer each time he comes around." She hears shifting behind her. "OH~ Here he is now~!" She turned and greeted her friend "Hey Absol~!" He replied with a trod to her and nuzzled her nose… Her eyes widened "You've never done that before…" He licked away tears she didn't know she'd been shedding, "Have I been crying this whole time…" He just looked at her with concern reflecting in his eyes.

She turned to the graves "Why didn't you say anything?" she accused "You could have told me I was being a blubbering cry baby again… and I thought I stopped… *Sob* I hate it when you see me cry, I'm supposed to be the one you guys counted on to be strong… I let you down… I let you both down." She Sobbed and wheezed.

Absol put his chest up in offering; she thankfully clung onto him and cried into his fur. He eventually thought it was getting dark and led her back to cave she'd been living for the past couple of weeks and made her rest in bed by sitting her down. She needed her strength, for tomorrow they'd make the journey back up Mt. freeze to return the 9-tails crest to its owner… Ninetails would indeed get her crest back… but with no human in sight, only a red-eyed Absol who she wouldn't see for over 900 years…

Sora woke with a start… Her dream faded into her mind and she couldn't recall it all only that yet another human was present… and had died as well, and she had a feeling her time as a human didn't end so pleasantly either...

"Absol, are we there yet?" she asked, still somewhat sleepy.

"It's just up ahead, we're almost there." He told her. She looked over his shoulder and saw a small ice cavern on the peak they had come to.

"I'm about to get my answers… I just hope they're good news…" She voiced to him, he didn't reply.

Just outside the entrance Pika and Sora slid from Absol's back and they walked in together, ready for what was to come or not, they entered the den of Ninetails. To find it empty…

"Where is she?" Pika tilted his head once again. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"She must have stepped out, she doesn't just sit here all day you know, and she has needs for fresh and a meal like any another Pokémon…" Pika dead panned at Absol's comment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean it like that… It's just all that talk of her 'Waiting for Sora for nearly a thousand years' made me think she'd be present when we got here… I wonder where she is then." Before anyone could reply there was a shout from just outside.

"There they are! I've spotted Sora!" Called the first voice that held deep strength.

"Oh no… they followed us for THIS long?" Pika complained.

"All right! I see them!" Replied a second voice that exhaled a type of heat.

"I only know one team who could've gotten this far…" Sora turned and saw just who she thought she would, "Alakazam…" She puffed up her chest and helped back any coughs that tried to escape, she couldn't show weakness to his team not one little thing.

"It's about time. We finally caught up with you. Your fugitive act dragged us all the way out here…" Tyranitar spoke first.

"Pipe down, Tyranitar." Charizard complained, "We can finally settle things here. I can barely contain myself; I'm itching for a fight." He turned to the mouse Pokémon "Pika. Don't think badly of me or anything, I don't know how to show mercy."

"Well neither do I…" Sora told him.

"HAHAHAAH, Oh even when we're on opposing sides you still joke around!" Charizard laughed at her tenacity.

"Who said I was joking?" She growled, causing him to shut his mouth despite her tiny frame.

"Sora… I didn't wish for this conclusion…" Alakazam spoke to her, still as an equal, "But this, too, is fate. The role of a rescue team is to help bring peace."

She sneered, "At the expense of another's life? How heroic…And in case you didn't know THAT was sarcasm…" She glared at him, not with hate or malice but with knowing, that they must fight. The glow of courage he'd grown accustomed to shone brightly in her eyes.

"Be that as it may… we will.. Crush you with every shred of our power!" He vowed "Get them!"

Alakazam lunged at the eevee only for his arm to be yanked by the teeth of Absol, who was not about to let him hurt Sora. He used confuse, knocking Absol back from him and went again to lunge at the small fox, he was known for never using his body, but instead his mind, for battle but in that instant he swung his undamaged arm at her and his spoon connected. It left a mark crossing with her scar left by Lombre back in Pokémon square. Blood spattered onto his and her face and small dots of red litter the ice around them. But instead of his spoon leaving as the mark was dealt it stuck firmly in her flesh. An Alakazams Spoons are powerful psychic tools, he knew, but never did he think they were capable of this.

As energy flowed through the spoon and her head both their eyes began to glow, the fights of Absol and Tyranitar, who had stopped Absol from blocking Alakazam from attacking Sora a second time, and the side battle of Pika and Charizard stopped as they seemed to realize something was happening with the psychic and normal type Pokémon.

"What in the-" Were the only words muttered by Charizard at the spectacle.

The energy began to surround them and form a bubble of sorts, they couldn't see inside, and those within could not see anything other than the dark glow of ball the energy they now floated in and each other well, Alakazam could see Sora but she held her eyes closed. The longer her eyes stayed shut the more fear he felt at seeing her doing nothing, when her eyes did open they were no longer hers, at least as an eevee. They were the eyes of a human girl now.

"_I knew you once…_" The voice hat both was her voice yet somehow wasn't echoed in his mind. Her eye flashed from the serene human back to her big plum colored eyes. But instead of the cuteness or determination he'd always seen in them before, all he saw now was complete fear.

"What is this? What are you doing?" she accused him as his jaw hung open in shock, "Why are you doing this to me!?" she shrieked and tried to move her head to look around but the power of the spoon held it in place, she yelped.

"This… this isn't my doing I-I swear…" He assured her… she believed him, because he sounded just as scared as she felt. He had no idea what was going on either, she was about to speak when she felt cold surrounding her.

"I can't move! I feel… so… C-cold…" Her eyes dilated as Alakazam watch on in horror at the scene unfolding before him, her continuously dilating eyes rolled back out of sight. His eyes widened as he noticed his eyes began rolling as well; he fought against it but was overcome and saw what Sora saw, her human past, flashes of two human boys, their lives, their deaths, Gardevoir...Gardevoir!

His eyes opened in shock as he saw her, Sora was shrieking, eyes open and thankfully no longer rolled back, and, he noticed that he was yelling as well, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't even hear himself think as the bubble popped and they were flung in opposite directions, their screaming cut off completely, flinging them into the wall. Sora slid down with a sickening thump, she was unconscious but Alakazam was able to keep his mind from slipping into black. The others jumped when their screaming had started and stood in silence.

"Sora!" Pika called breaking that silence and sprinted to his friends' side who was whimpering and twitching on the ground as blood trickled from her new injury.

Charizard roared and sucked in readying a flamethrower as Absol leapt forward to protect them and covered the two small Pokémon with his whole body, curling around them, ready to take the heat. Charizard shot his flaming breath forth as Alakazam yelled.

"Wait, NO!" He was too late to stop his team mate, who adopted a confused and worried expression when the flame left his gaping maw.

"I'm Sorry Sora…" Absol whispered, thinking he had failed her once again.

"That is ENOUGH!" Called a new voice as Golden fox tails whipped around and captured the flames, absorbing them.

"Wuh! Ninetails!" Alakazam was in shock and awe. His team jumped with surprise.

"W-what?! Ninetails?!" Charizard repeated.

"Th-That's Ninetails?" Pika continued.

"The legend… it was real…" Tyranitar could hardly speak.

"Cease fighting at once… all of you… They are… my guest, I have been waiting for her…" she went up to Sora, stopping for a moment by Absol who avoided eye contact, "You've finally brought her back…" She told him in a low voice. "Nnn." Was all he could muster in reply, hanging his even lower as she continued to the small eevee who was still whimpering on the ground. She covered the shivering fox with her tails and once she lifted them back Sora was sitting there as if nothing had happened, no illness, no fighting, like she had never even left home, expect for her major injuries were now healed over scars.

"Wow…" Sora exclaimed as she looked over herself; the only sign of this happening was her scar, now two crisscross cuts. The missing ear tip that Articuno was gone now though! "How did you…?" One look at the gold fox and she decided it didn't matter how… just that she was alive and well.

"Sora… are you ready to hear the true tale?" Ninetails glanced around, "All present will get to hear this tale, spread it to all who will listen. I ask you once more… are you prepared?"

"I'm ready… Ninetails." She looks to Pika who nods vigorously, anxious to hear he legend.

"Once long ago…"

_Three humans, two boys and a girl, left their home to explore a land filled with nothing but Pokémon, no other human had ever set foot on this land before them. _

_In theirs travels they came across a world of ice, they walked on, against the cold to find the mountain and climb up to the peak you now stand in. Those humans met in that peak a Ninetails, the girl spoke with that Pokémon, for she had the ability to speak with all sorts of Pokémon, unlike any other human the Ninetails had met._

_She bestowed upon that human girl with a gift by letting that girl stroke each of her tails, one at a time, she was happy and she turned to leave, telling her friends they should leave. But… one human boy, a trainer as the humans call them, became jealous when he was told he couldn't touch those tails as she had. _

_When the other humans did not notice this jealousy, they turned to leave and the human went and grabbed one of Ninetails tails when her back was turned. Ninetails became furious; she cast a curse to last one-thousand years._

_The rage of the curse was so great that it would hit not only the human for whom it was cast but the other humans as well, because they had turned back and tried to help the foolish human. Gardevoir, who was the foolish human's partner, released herself and took the brunt of the curse saving all the humans from the curse._

_Ninetails turned to the human who had grabbed her tail asking with her mind, so that he may hear her, 'Do you wish to save her?' But he had run. The girl ran after him, calling for him to come back, only to return in tears. She would not say what happened to that boy for many long hours. The boy who had not run begged for Ninetails to tell him how to save Gardevoir, all she said was 'Only the one who the curse was cast for can save her…' He turned and held onto his friend and consoled her._

_After hours of standing in her den the girl spoke 'He's dead…he fell off a cliff…' when they left the boy who stayed fell ill in the icy slopes when putting a grave together for their friend. He, too, perished and the girl made him a grave as well. Ninetails made a prediction at that time, the ones who died here shall one day be reborn as Pokémon, and when the foolish human hit his third cycle, the world will suffer great catastrophes. After some time she came back to ask Ninetails if there was anything she could do for Gardevoir, she told her to take the body of Gardevoir and take it to a place called murky cave and using the 9-tails crest, seal her within the end of that cave so that she may someday be saved._

_When the girl said she didn't know where the cave was Ninetails gave her a guide, an Absol who knew land better than any Pokémon. The two went to murky cave and returned to give the 9-tail crest back, but the girl died on her way back up the mountain, freezing to death (Absol cringed and looked down, hiding his eyes.) Absol brought the crest back up alone and left, wandering the land for century after century, blaming himself._

_The girl's soul wandered for many long years as well, coming across one of her human companions as a Pokémon with no memory of her. Her spirit guarded Gardevoirs body until recently… for she also eventually became a Pokémon, but to save them all from those disasters._

"Sora you were that girl… you may be from the legend... But you are not the human who abandoned Gardevoir… you saved her." Ninetails turned as she finished the story, all were speechless.

"By chasing her down and almost killing her you nearly brought about all our ends…!" She roared Alakazam and his team gulped, truly fearing her wrath. She calmed, "But, I know it was you," she looked to Alakazam, "Who convinced them to give her a chance to flee and survive to find the truth at all, rather than ending her on the spot, and for that I thank you, you were strong to make it here and I applaud that strength."

"But, wait I need to know something, do you know what happened earlier… with that energy bubble- thingy?" Sora asked.

"Yes I am curious as to what occurred with me and Sora, I've never heard of such a thing occurring in all my life, well, do you?" Alakazam turned to her for an explanation.

"What happened within?" she asked, "All I felt was a huge amount of energy flow when returning home to meet with Sora…"

Alakazam looked reluctant to speak but pushed himself to, "Her eyes, they… they became that of a human and she… said she knew me once…" He looked down, unable to look anyone in the eye.

"I feel an explanation should be given… but I do not think it wise to share it at this time… but you two are quite intelligent, think of what else you must have seen in there." She told them, looking between the two.

"I saw her memories… I can no longer recall details, but I know I saw a girl with the same eyes as Sora when they looked that of a human, it must have been her memories…" Alakazam did his best to recall.

"If you saw her then it was not her memories… you would have seen THROUGH her eyes… not at them." Ninetails explained, "Think harder, remember the true legend I told you, her companions also became Pokémon…" She began licking her paw like a cat waiting for him find the answer.

"…." He thought about it when his eyes dilated and everyone widened their eyes waiting for an explanation. Sora picked apart the hints Ninetails had given and her eyes popped.

"Y-you can't possibly be saying… that he-?" Sora started but could not continue.

"I was one of… those humans?" The always so calm and collected leader of the A-team began to breathe oddly, hyperventilating in his shock. "H-how can this be? I could tell something was different in Sora since the moment I met her, how could I have noticed this my whole life!?" He freaked out.

"Which one…?" Sora asked after staring at him, her eyes hidden in darkness as everyone looked at her; Alakazam held his breath knowing the question would have come up eventually, "Which of the two humans was he?" Her voice menacingly low.

"…He…" Pause for dramatic effect, "Did not abandon Gardevoir to the curse." Sora eyes continued to be hidden under shadows as Alakazam let his lungs function once more. They all continued to look at Sora waiting for her reaction, when Tears slid out from the darkness and she lifted her head revealing her expression of joy.

"I may not remember what happened in them completely… But, I've been having dreams on my way up, I saw it… I saw you die… you told me you were sorry… I didn't know why." Her voice quivered as she tried moving, the more she thought the more she could remember from her dreams, "You- you had hypothermia… I felt so useless when you begged me-telling me you didn't want to DIE!" She broke down and sobbed.

Alakazam just stood there, trying to search his mind to find the answers, who was he to her in their human lives?

"Ninetails… who was I?" He asked when he could not figure it out.

"I recall one detail that will be your answer, you called Sora your-" She was interrupted when the whole mountain shook.

"Waah! The grounds heaving!" Pika yelled.

"…Qu... quake?!" Charizard worked to keep his balance at the sudden violent shaking.

"The worlds crust is shifting." Ninetails told them, "The natural calamities are worsening… and the shifting of the ground… It will awaken the beast that embodies the ground… The beast that slept deep underground… Groudon will be awakened!" She exclaimed.

"What?! Groudon is rising?!" Alakazam was in disbelief, all but forgetting his earlier question.

"Groudon?!" Tyranitar repeated, shocked.

"What is that? What's a Groudon?" Pika asked, oblivious as usual.

"A legendary Pokémon that has only been mentioned in myths." Alakazam started.

"Yes, it is the Pokémon who is said to have raised the land masses and created continents." Sora continues, also putting Alakazams question from earlier aside in the light of the new challenge.

"It is said to have taken to sleep after catastrophic battles with its archenemy, Kyogre." Alakazam went on, still taken aback by Sora taking the words right out of his mouth, reminding him for a moment of the time they met, but now was not the time to have a flashback.

"If Groudon were to got loose, there would be chaos," Ninetails sounded worried, "It must be stopped!"

Putting his own need for an answer to his past Alakazam put of a brave face, thinking to return for his answer another time, "We will go."

"We'll go to!" Pika added, determined to help.

"No. You must remain behind. Groudon is more powerful than any Pokémon you have faced." Alakazam shook his head.

"But…" Pika complained.

He stood firm in not letting them go. "Leave it to us."

"That's how it goes. You go back to your rescue team base for a well-earned rest." Charizard said sincerely, in a way he was saying sorry for chasing them down like criminals.

"Don't worry about us. We didn't get our gold rank the easy way." Tyranitar thump his clawed fist to his chest to show his tough armor, "We'll get the job done, and be back before you know it."

"HA, you'd better be, or else we'll have to come save you guys!" Sora laughed.

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that," Alakazam smiled, "and when we do return, we can make our way here once more to get that answer…"

"Yeah… that'll be a reward huh?" She smirked, "Defeat Groudon and get the answer we were going to get before we were interrupted."

"Fine," His smile was playful, "We're off to quell Groudon!"

Sora began a narration going down the mountain, the A-team and her own team Hope deciding to at least go down together then part when they had to…

_And Thus…_

"Oh no, not again…" Pika groaned, A-team glanced at them, confused. Sora leading the way down the path, a skip to her step as she continued, ignoring Pika's protests completely.

_Sora no longer being accused of being a big coward of a human and discovering at least enough of her past to clear her name and return home, she got to eats lots and lots of ICE CREAM~!~!~!_

_And though she wanted to kick some Groudon booty, she gladly let the A-team do it on account of the fact that they kind of owe for chasing her down and hitting her face with a spoon… A spoon I tell ya', A flipping Spooooon! I mean why not a fork, or even their baby utensil the spork~!~!_

Even though it was a serious issue with what happened, the way she said even had Alakazam and Absol ready to die of laughter.

After a good, and very much well deserved, laugh the Pokémon diverged their paths, waving their farewell for nows and Sora returned to her home, wondering whether or not to confront Gengar as she entered Poke square for the first time in weeks. The first thing she heard was a familiar voice call out.

"H-hey! Over there…" Shiftry was stunned to see her back.

"…Sora!" A second closer voice called, she glanced over and saw little Caterpie happy to see her, tears forming in his cute little eyes.

"Th-they're back…"

"Told ya' I'd be back," She winked, "Now, where are the spineless ghost and his little lackeys hiding?" Her group walked forward, parting the crowd as she glanced around, finding herself nearly face to face with said ghost. She glared at him and he gulped, actually quivering. _Humph… Jerk. _She thought.

"Hi, everyone! We're back!" Pika waved, "whew! We finally made it back. We've been gone for so long… It kind of feels nostalgic to be back in the square, Sora… Sora?"

"Oh gee, I wouldn't have guessed…" Sora turned nippy at his captain obviousness, still staring down Gengar.

"Ooookay?" He replied quietly, not wanting her glare on him instead, on the way he kept thinking about chewing out Gengar for what he did, but thought Sora would have THAT under control herself, so he decided to back off… for now.

Gengar took a while to shake it off, and was still quaking in his boots. He actually gained the guts to speak again, "Hey, Pika!"

Pika pretended to finally notice him, "Oh, it's you, it's been awhile Gengar…" Gengar stopped and thought for a moment fearing the smug look on Pika's face.

Sora sneered, almost knowing what he must have thought. She thought about commenting, but decided to let Pika get the first shot at him.

"Gengar!" Pika pointed an accusing finger at him, "Everything you said was wrong, it was the exact opposite of the truth! Sora never abandoned Gardevoir; it was another human who did it!"

Everypony- I mean everyone jumps from shock at his words.

"Ugege?!" Gengars swag stuttered.

"WH-what?!" Lombre uttered.

"Is that true!?" Shiftry's fans fluttered.

"Yup, we met Ninetails and apparently the legend has lost a lot of its details, the were really three humans, not just one, a human who abandoned Gardevoir, a neutral human, and one who saved her, long story short, Sora was actually the one who SAVED her." He told them, glad they were nodding their heads in agreement, that fit the cute Sora they all knew and loved more than being some coward.

"Exactly, and now we're back because we discovered the _truth_," Sora put emphasis on the word truth and looked at Gengar with malice and hurt causing him look around desperately trying to think of a way to regain control of the situation.

"Ugegegegegegegeh!" He became nervous, but he got an idea, "Kekeh! W-wait a second! You can't be trusted yet." He regained his earlier swag, "If you're going to make that claim, let's see some proof."

Pika tilted his head, "Proof…?"

Gengar crossed his arms, _felling pretty damn good about yourself around you? Meanie face…_ Sora stuck her tongue out going blehlehlehlehleh, in the background during Pika and Gengars arguing.

"That's right. Some hard evidence! Kekeh!" He laughed. _Oh I'll you some hard evidence! _She stuck her tongue out even further, now making a noise sounded more like Nyeeeeeh~!

The other Pokémon had noticed her antics began snickering at her, thinking how could they have ever thought that this little eevee was a cold hearted coward? Pika and Gengar still hadn't noticed at this point.

"Let's see some proof!" He demanded, still not seeing the raspberry he was getting.

"Proof… we don't have any proof…" Pika became disheartened. Gengar turned around to face Sora, looking as smug as ever, who responded by slurping her tongue back in and whistled like she hadn't been doing a thing. "Come on, out with it!" He should have chosen a different phrase.

"Okay, you asked for it~! NYEEEEEEEH~!" She stuck her tongue out causing everyone but Pika, who looked on in confusion, to drop to the ground in a fit of laughter, even Ekans was rolling around trying to stop laughing. After pausing, wondering what her problem was he stuttered back into smugness?

"Kekekekekekeh?!" Sounding slightly confused, "It's too bad you don't have proof! You came back for us so we could get rid of you easier! How conveniently foolish! Kekekeh! Now, fellow Pokémon, here's your chance to get rid of Sora! Kekekekekeh!" Sora stopped sticking her tongue out. Gengar and his team looked around in confusion when nobody moved, "… Kekeh?! What's wrong everyone? Don't you want to be rid of Sora?"

Caterpie was the first to speak, "I… I always believed in Sora! You don't fool me!" "Ugeh!" Gengar jumped.

"…I… I'm out. Sora saved my life before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging…But I simply can't think of Sora being bad in any way." Shiftry looked at Sora for forgiveness and he got a cute smile in return, he sighed with relief. "Ugegegeh!" He jumped even higher.

"I've heard enough too! I believe her; I hurt her because of your lies, making me fear for my own skin, I should have thought before doing something like that!" Lombre was ashamed of himself, but a reassuring look from said eevee made him stand tall.

"Yeah, that's right! Who needs proof?" Snubull added.

"E-everyone…" Pika got all sentimental, GAG~!

"Ugegegegegege! B-but without proof-" He started to speak when Sora cut him off.

"Oh will you just shut it already!" He stopped dead in his tracks, "What's your deal?! What did I ever do to you other than be your FRIEND?!" she practically screamed.

Before anyone could say anything more they heard a voice call.

"Extra! Extra read all about it!" Pelliper dropped four copies, winking at Sora, she smiled excited for the news, though she had a pretty good idea what would be printed on that paper...


	7. Wet Wobbuffet has flashback?

"What? What is this?" Ekans tilted his head, bewildered, looking at the papers.

"… It looks like a newspaper… doesn't it?" Medicham pointed out.

"Oh wow, someone give her a prize, what else does it look like?" Sora commented slyly, earning a laugh from the crowd, and a harrumph from Medicham.

Lombre stepped forward and picked up the nearest copy.

"Ok, I'll read it aloud. Let's see…" He tried his best to stop his giggle fit from that last Sora moment, clearing his throat to speak.

_Pokémon News_

_=Extra=_

_Sora innocent!_

_Sora met with Ninetails under the watchful eye of Alakazam… And proved that she was not some spineless coward who abandoned Gardevoir, and he even discovered that he himself was… ONCE HUMAN LIKE SORA AS WELL AND THEY USED TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER!?... _(Lombre paused, shocked at this revelation, as was everyone else present, except Sora and those who witnessed this first hand)_ As a result Gengar's Claims were not only found to be malicious lies, but the exact opposite of the truth. If Sora had been caught and defeated, we would have all been DOOMED. Because according to Ninetails she is here to be our __HERO__ in this, our time of need?! Now what __hero__ would abandon anyone, let alone their partner?_

_-End-_

"Ugegegegegegegegegegegeh!" The other Pokémon turned on Gengar after his nervous laugh.

"You rotten…" Lombre started opening and closing his claws to flex their muscles for the beating he was about to give, the Pokémon surrounding them suddenly had cool sun glasses, as Snubull cracked his knuckles Shiftry was punching his fist into his other hand, warming up his swinging arm.

"Gegegeh! R-run!" Gengar yelled, him and his team ran like the cowards they were, except Ekans who no longer disliked Sora at all, thanks to her funny personality, and held his ground ready to take as many as hits as he had to. Sora noticed this and went up to him.

"Don't bother Ekans guys; he's a lot braver than those other two."

"Thanksss." He smiled, thankful that she was defending him.

"Right, now, STOP, you liar! You conned us!" Shiftry yelled, and they all ran after the two jellyfish.

Caterpie came forward, "Welcome back!"

"Yup! It's good to be back! We're back like we promised." He patted the tearing eyed caterpillar.

"…sniffle…I'm so glad…Sora isn't suspected anymore…"

"Yup, I'm glad too. We won't have to keep running from everyone anymore. Sora, we're both exhausted. I'm going to catch up on my sleep; our rescue team gets revived tomorrow! Let's try to do our best!" Pika exclaimed, excited to be home and ready to be snuggled in his warm bed.

"Yeah!" Sora jumped, throwing her fist in the air and froze mid-flight, everyone smiling up at her at first, until they realized she wasn't coming back down.

"Sora, how are you doing that?!" Pika yelped, his voice breaking.

"I don't know! Call someone quick!" Sora actually sounded scared, but in a comical kind of way, "Get someone who can get me down!"

"Who do I call?!" Pika gaped. Everyone was freaking out when a purple slithery tail wept up and coiled around her, and bring her down to her feet. On the other end of the uncoiling tail was a bashful looking Ekans.

"… YAY~!" Sora hugged him, "I'm not hung in suspended animation anymore~!" Spinning him round and round, she giggled when finally setting him down.

"Hey, wait… why didn't you run with them?" Sora asked, confused as to why he'd have a change of heart all of a sudden.

His eyes darted as if to make sure his teammates weren't around to hear him, "I never wanted to be in team meanies at all… but Medicham liked the idea when Gengar suggested it, so we started it together; but trying to get you killed was going too far… I kept quiet but it just didn't feel right…" He looked away, ashamed. When he saw something of the ground his eyes zeroed in on it. He slithered over and picked it up with the tip of his tail.

"Whatss, thiss?" He looked at it, it was somewhat burned but had unmistakable resemblance to Gengar, "Isss thisssss a doll of… Gengar?"

"Gaaaah~!" Sora squealed, "It must have fallen out of my scarf when I went into suspended animation!" She snatched it and stuffed back in her pink pecha scarf.

"Why… do you have a doll of him, when he… did what he did when he… turned them all against you?" Ekans was thoroughly confused, "Is this a voodoo doll? I've heard about those, I don't think yours was done right, he's not burned anywhere…" He pointed his tail at a singed ear tip to make his point.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME IT'S A FLIPPIN' VOODOO DOLL!?" She brought it up to his face, "He's smiling, see? He's happy guy! This isn't a doll of Gengar meanie face, its GENGY, and he would never do such nasty meanie headed things to me…" Her tone softened as she finished.

"Well… why is it burned?" He asked.

"Do you not know where we went? We had to go through mount BLAZE and met Moltres, the legendary bird of _fire_." She said matter-of-factly, "DUH~!" She dragged it out.

"…" He began to chuckle as he seemed to realize what she called the doll, "Gengy?"

"What?" she asked, "What's so wrong with that name?"

"Nothing it's just," He wiped away a tear, "Did you really call him that?"

"Yes…" She looked down and he shut up, realizing he hit a sensitive nerve.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad…" He looked away, awkward silence.

"So… yeah… how did you two meet then? Cause it's obvious you knew each other before we stole your mail… sorry about that, by the way." She gave him a funny look and looked him up and down, looked him straight in the eye, just make sure he was sincere… he passed the test.

"Look, I'll tell you, but not today, and maybe not tomorrow either… I just don't think I can right now, I need some sleep and I have something very important to get back to." She looked a Pika knowingly, "You know what I mean right, that whole 'world balance theory' I was preparing to bring before the town so that we could stop the calamities, before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Yeah I know when you were joking about the worlds balance being in space and came to realize the joke wasn't too far off… or something close to that." He sounded slightly unsure.

"I'll explain in a detailed yet simple to comprehend style once I've got everything in order, hey!" She got an idea, "Ekans, could you spread the word that I've had a kind of breakthrough in finding out not only what's causing the calamities but am trying to find a way to stop them! It might make it easier to explain if they have some time to think about it." She jumped excited.

"Yeah, I'll do it right away!" Eager to make up for his being mean to her, the young snake Pokémon slithered away to spread the good news as Sora and Pika returned home for the first time in forever, Absol choosing to stay with Sora to make sure she was okay throughout the night. _'He's just paranoid'_ Thought Sora as she rolled her eyes at him… '_But it nice to know someone's there anyway…'_

Gengar sit on his stump by the river, when was the last time he was here? Well whenever that was at least wasn't pulverized at the time… now he was slightly bloodied and had a black eye, it was hard to tell with him being a dark purple ghost, but he could feel it sting.

'So she's not the human from the legend after all…' He did feel bad, and when telling the towns people about her being human he was only looking out for his own skin. He didn't actually think she was THAT human, but it was the only way to get her away from him. Another human turned Pokémon…. Who would have thought?

He couldn't remember much of his own time as a human, but he heard singing throughout his life as a Pokémon from a voice he guessed was from that life, he saw a face and shadows, and it was unsettling, to hear singing in the back of your mind everyday all day… He got used to it, could even block it out sometimes…

He thought back to just before Sora returned earlier that day…

_Meanwhile, back in Pokémon square…_

Echoed the voice that usually sings, it occasionally narrated his thoughts as well. Though why it chose to word it the way it did confused him, he shrugged it off, furrowed his brow, and continued on with his brooding.

"_Kekeh! You lot! Why aren't you out there hunting Sora's team?" Gengar asked, feeling that for every Pokémon not searching was a higher chance of having to face Sora._

"_That's easy for you to say…It's too much for us…" Lombre told him._

"_They say Sora's team had gone way far out there." Added Snubbul l, "If we went, the best we could hope for is maybe Lapis Cave."_

"_I joined the chase…" Shiftry sounded disheartened, "But they fled into Mt. Blaze. For the life of me, I can't go in there. And that's where I lost their trail." He went on, "I'm a grass type, see. Fire doesn't agree with me at all." He shrugged, "I don't know what became of Sora's team after that." He stood silent for a moment._

"… _But those fugitives… To think they would risk Mt. Blaze…" He turned slightly jovial, like he was proud, "They've grown up tough! I can't keep up! Hahaha!" Gengar flinched, _Why's he so happy about that?!, _He thought._

"_Kekeh! What a spineless lot you are! Tch!" He was desperate to not have to face Sora…_

"_You're so full of big talk! What about your team, Gengar?" Lombre was peeved, "You just hang around in the square and don't do a thing. Walk the talk. You guys go." He detested the ghost for being all bark and no bite._

_Gengar freaked out for a second, no way was he going out there_, she's out there…_ he regained his composure, "We're out of that picture Kekeh," He made up an excuse, "Our role is to receive word about Sora's demise. Kekekekekeh!" He cringed within as the voice growled; _it's never done that before… _He thought._

_(In fact now that he thought about it… It made whimpering noises when he told the town of Sora being human and even yelled when Lombre hit her, since then it had been angry for a while, it didn't sing or narrate, it just bad mouths him, around the time she left… but whatever.)_

"_Tch! Just appointed yourself that…" Lombre grumbled when a voice panicked not far away, sounding as if approaching them._

"_Oh, my gosh! Oh, my goodness!" Medicham ran into the square._

"_Medicham, What's the word?" Gengar looked anxious._

"_Sora… Sora is…"_

"_Oh! We're rid of Sora!" _Is that what you really wanted_, his you-wouldn't-even-know-it'-there, conscious asked him, _What…? _He shook his head to get rid of the feeling of guilt and looked at Medicham, waiting for an answer._

"_No, it's the opposite!" _He felt relieved... what?! Wait no, no that's a bad thing!? Is it really answered the voice?_ "Sora is back!"_

"_What…?" his eyes widened as he saw a silver furred eevee approach with Pika and a… an Absol? He didn't know what to say at first, but he pulled out of it, there has to be a way to avoid this…_

"_H-hey! Over there…" Shiftry just about cried out of joy to see her, even though he'd never admit it._

"…_Sora!" The little Caterpie was filled with glee._

"_Th-They're back…" Snubbull could barely speak._

_Gengar clenched his fists, _why?! Why do they sound so glad, so happy to see her?! She's a human and they know it! _He just couldn't understand why everyone likes her, why they all wanted her back; it was obvious they did from the tone of their voices, why weren't they attacking on sight?!_

"_Told ya' I'd be back," She winked, "Now, where are the spineless ghost and his little lackeys hiding?" Her group walked forward, parting the crowd as she glanced around, he found himself being stared down despite her being shorter. No he had to face her, he gulped and quivered,_ stop shaking damn it! _He yelled at himself_

"_Hi, everyone! We're back!" Pika said with his annoyingly happy voice. "Whew! We finally made it back. We've been gone for so long… It feels kind of nostalgic to be back in the square, Sora... Sora?"_

"_Oh gee, I wouldn't have guessed…" Sora turned nippy at his captain obviousness, still staring down Gengar._

_Sora… Sora… Sora… Sora Sora Sora! _What was so special about her, why like her so much?! He yelled in his head, his shaking increased, the same reason you did, I didn't have one! That's my point…, what? _The voice spoke to him, trying to show him his mistake, but he wouldn't have it, he was just too stubborn. He snapped out of it and confronted the Pikachu._

"_Hey, Pika!" He walked up, still trying stop the shaking._

_Pika pretended to finally notice him, "Oh, it's you, it's been awhile Gengar…" Gengar stopped and thought for a moment, what's with his smug confidence… oh, no… did they find proof?_

"_Gengar!" Pika pointed an accusing finger at him, "Everything you said was wrong, it was the exact opposite of the truth! Sora never abandoned Gardevoir; it was another human who did it!"_

_Everyone-I mean Everypony… wait EVERONE Jumps from shock at his words._

"_Ugege?!" Gengar stuttered._

"_WH-what?!" Lombre muttered._

"_Is that true!?" Shiftry's fans sputtered._

"_Yup, we met Ninetails and apparently the legend has lost a lot of its details, the were really three humans, not just one, a human who abandoned Gardevoir, a neutral human, and one who saved her, long story short, Sora was actually the one who SAVED her." He told them, Gengar's head nearly popped, how, how can that be?_

"_Exactly, and now we're back because we discovered the truth," Sora put emphasis on the word truth and looked at Gengar with malice and hurt causing him look around desperately trying to think of a way to regain control of the situation._

"_Ugegegegegegegeh!" He became nervous, but he got an idea, "Kekeh! W-wait a second! You can't be trusted yet." He regained his earlier swag, "If you're going to make that claim, let's see some proof."_

_Pika tilted his head, "Proof…?"_

_Gengar crossed his arms, relieved at the opening he's gain, he could hear laughing from the small crowd, but ignored it in favor of accusing them more._

"_That's right. Some hard evidence! Kekeh!" He laughed, trying to stay cool in this heat. The laughing grew, _what are they laughing at_, He thought, but shook his head and continued on._

"_Let's see some proof!" He demanded, at least he thought so; he still sounded off, and was losing the fight with the voice in his head._

"_Proof… we don't have any proof…" Pika became disheartened. Gengar turned around to face Sora, struggling to do so, trying to put on an air of confidence, who just whistled like she was hiding something._

"_Come on, out with it!" He would regret those words._

"_Okay, you asked for it~! NYEEEEEEEH~!" She stuck her tongue out causing everyone but Pika, who looked on in confusion, to drop to the ground in a fit of laughter, even Ekans was rolling around trying to stop laughing. He stared at her, fighting to not laugh, it would be his downfall if he were to show weakness now. _I really should have worded that differently, _he kept at it after the thought._

"_Kekekekekekeh?!" feeling slightly confused, "It's too bad you don't have proof! You came back for us so we could get rid of you easier! How conveniently foolish! Kekekeh! Now, fellow Pokémon, here's your chance to get rid of Sora! Kekekekekeh!" Sora stopped sticking her tongue out. Gengar and his team looked around in confusion when nobody moved, "… Kekeh?! What's wrong everyone? Don't you want to be rid of Sora?" They don't, and whether you think so or not, your heart wants her back in your life…, the voice told him, causing him to gulp._

_Caterpie was the first to speak, "I… I always believed in Sora! You don't fool me!" _

"_Ugeh!" He jumped._

"…_I… I'm out. Sora saved my life before. I joined the chase with a heavy heart because of your urging…But I simply can't think of Sora being bad in any way." Shiftry looked at Sora for forgiveness and he got a cute smile in return, he sighed with relief. _

"_Ugegegeh!" He jumped even higher._

"_I've heard enough too! I believe her; I hurt her because of your lies making me fear for my own skin, I should have thought before doing something like that!" Lombre was ashamed of himself, but a reassuring look from said eevee helped him to stand tall. _

"_Yeah, that's right! Who needs proof?" Snubull added. _

"_E-everyone…" Pika got all sentimental, GAG~!_

"_Ugegegegegege! B-but without proof-" He started to speak when Sora cut him off. _

"_Oh will you just shut it already!" He stopped dead in his tracks, "What's your deal?! What did I ever do to you other than be your FRIEND?!" she practically screamed. _

_What did she do? The voice accused, Be human? Like you once were? Maybe you knew her… maybe she could've told you who you were, but you may have lost that chance… forever… The voice echoed through his mind._

_Before anyone could say anything more they heard a voice call._

"_Extra! Extra read all about it!" Pelliper dropped four copies, winking at Sora as she smiled knowingly._

_EARTH TO GENGAR!_ Ringed the voice, loud enough within his own mind to scare him into yelping.

"GYAH!" He jumped and fell flat on his already bruised face. _What do you want now? _He asked annoyed at the interruption. _I just wanted to tell you again that you. Are. A. MORON… that is all, you can get back your little flashback now. _He sat up and thought; he couldn't recall where he'd left off and gave up on dwelling.

'_Now look, I get it you're mad at me for not listening to you…' _He told the voice after some thought on what to say next… '_And your point is?' _It finally replied, '_My POINT is what else could I have done?' _The voice pretended to think about it, '_oh… I don't know… TALK TO HER INSTEAD OF TRYING TO GET THE WHOLE TOWN TO OFF HER!'_ He rolled his eyes, '_That's what you always say…'_ The voice seethed, '_Maybe that's because I'm right and you're just' 'A moron' _he said, thinking he knew what it would say _'I was going to say stubborn, jerk.'_

He was about to retort when he saw it was getting dark out and decided to go home and get some sleep. Well, if he could sleep with a black eye and bruised lip that is. The worst part was his damaged ego getting to him in the night and that damn nagging voice!

_Moron, _it chanted_, jerk… MEANIE… Sora's a smart girl; she called you meanie, so it must be true, _the voice struck a nerve_._ He finally fell into a fitful sleep when the voice chose to stop, with twisted dreams haunting him throughout the whole night...

_The next mm*yawn*mm-morning _

Sora narrated as she got up from bed and started to walk to the door, stopping halfway through to stretch and snuck up on the still snoring Absol, she still couldn't believe he snored; it kept her up so long last night.

"Absol, it's time wake up~." She cooed like a mother to a young child, but it was somewhat menacing, like she was planning something… He didn't budge, "Wake up…" He rolled over with a grunt and continued snoring she put her face right behind his head, "I said WAKE UP!" She yelled causing him to jump and land in his fighting stance thinking he needed to defend Sora from an intruder, only to find said eevee rolling on the ground laughing.

He grumbled and laid back don for more sleep, he said something under his breathe about her 'being crazy' and 'waking up too early' She harrumphed and stepped out, Pika was waiting for her and was about to speak when she flashed her paw up in a signal of shush.

She went and got a bucket, whose presence was questionable, and filled it with water and carried it back in.

Pika decided it would for the best that he waited until whatever she was doing was over when he heard a splash and yelp from who he guessed was her victim, the voice sounded a lot like… Absol?

"That'll teach you! I'd like to see you try and go back to sleep now!" She did a victory screech and ran out with a seemingly angry Absol behind her, Pika couldn't see his face because the bucket had been placed on it and ditched by Sora.

"What was that for!?" He yelled flinging the bucket off his head, chasing after her. Pika watched as they ran in circles.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, I'll always win!" She yelled back.

"Wait… what?" Pika didn't get it;_ did she just call herself dumb?_ He shrugged; she's just messing around anyway.

"YAY~!" she stopped when she heard flapping, Absol wasn't expecting such a sudden stop and skidded, trying to stop, he ended up tripping on a rock and flying like a rag doll onto the dirt road, covering from nose to tail tip with dust kicked up from his landing, it didn't help that he was wet, making him slightly muddy too.

"Pelipper you're delivering our mail again! YAY~!" Sora leapt with joy at her mailbox, eager for some new reading material. Finding Pelippers own personal letter to them.

_A Letter from Pelipper_

_Yo! Amigo! It's awesome you're back! I'll be delivering mail to you again! I've been looking forward to this with my bill outstretched! I'll deliver tons of mail, so you'd better be ready, amigo!_

_-The wandering postal carrier, Pelipper-_

"Aw, thank you Pelipper." Sora called to him as he flew away, waving to him as he faded from sight.

"Sora, let's try to do our best like we always did!" Pika told her his morning slogan of let's do our best and whatever like he always did and blah blah blah!

They went to town to go shopping for the first time in forever and check their bank and look through their storage and check on their friend zone status, maybe even buy some new ones, and perhaps even link some moves for their future adventures!

But instead going in and out they were stopped by everyone they passed by and the stand owners just had to get their piece in about how sorry they were for what happened. Here's how it went…

"Hey mama Kangaskhan," Pika started remembering where his special band came from, "Thank you for believing in Sora and for this band, it really helped us out!"

"I expected it from the very beginning; I knew there was a mistake, just look at you, you don't the sort to be looking to hurt anybody at any time, unless of course they're the ones up to no good!" They all laughed.

Sora and Pika put away their items, keeping only the ones they wished sell and went back up to the Kecleon brothers' store.

"I am so sorry!" Apologized Kec, the purple brother, "I apologize as well…" Leon, the green brother added.

"We were fooled into believing you had to be the one." Said Kec, "Yes, I was completely convince of your guilt, Sora. But we are glad to hear you are cleared of cloud of suspicion~~"

"I'm very ashamed that I treated a valuable customer with such disdain and suspicion…" Said Kec.

"It isn't just you brother," Added Leon, "I am guilty of the same."

"B-brother… sniffle… My brother…" *Enter hug scene* *Exit hug scene* "We both promise, we will not repeat the same mistake." They both nodded.

"I will do my best to obtain even better Technical machines and orbs. I hope for your continued patronage!"

"I'll never give you my business again! I hope you won't say that…" Leon added.

Sora took a deep breathe, making them both flinch, they thought she was going to say it. "I'll never…" *Gasp* "Say that…" They breathed a sigh of relief then hopped back showing their display. Speaking in unison. "Hello~! Welcome to the Kecleon shop~!"

"We'll take any Oran berries and reviver seeds you have and some huge apples too!" Pika put the Poké on the table and exchanged it for the items he asked for.

"Also we'd like to sell these." Sora put gravel rocks and other useless items on the table. Waving good bye they walked through the center of town or at least they tried to.

Shiftry walked up to them look perturbed "…So, what became of Alakazam's team? Did they head underground?"

"Yeah.. They went to face Groudon and stop the earthquakes." Sora answered.

"Groudon… The mythical Pokémon…"

"That's the one." Pika said.

"It is rather worrying… But I suppose it is Alakazam's team. They should be fine."

"Yeah…" Sora said under her breath, worried about the team, wondering what they were doing… but there was no point in dwelling. They continued only to be stopped again by Bellsprout, Snubbul, and Lombre.

"I'm truly sorry for happened. Sorry for suspecting you." Bellsprout started.

"I really thought you were completely guilty…" Sora did her big cutesy eyes, "I don't anymore I swear I- I'm sorry you had to go through such a miserable time." Snubbul continued.

Lombre stepped forward feeling like he needed to apologize the most, he as the one who attacked her and left a scar. He could see it above her left eye now crossed with another scar he guessed she got when fleeing as a fugitive, it made him feel even worse for what he did than he already felt.

"W-we got conned by Gengar…" He started, but the look Sora gave him said that it was no excuse. "I'm sorry, sorry for you know…" She looked at each of them in turn with a skeptical eye, then after torturing them for long enough she smiled and finally spoke.

"All is forgiven," Lombre was about to speak, "Ah ah ah, yes Lombre even this," She pointed at the scar, "And besides, I think it makes me look cool, like I'm a war hero or something~!" She giggled.

"C'mon Sora let's go to Gulpins, shop I want to link some of my moves." Pika said when the three left, relieved to be get their apologies of their chests.

"Sure, why not." She followed him.

"I doubted you too! I do so apologize!" Gulpin exclaimed the instant they were in her sight. "If you could wipe the slate clean, I will do my best to serve your linking needs!" She told them. Pika went on linking his moves as Sora gazed at the sky waiting for him to finish, when he finally did they went to Wiggly tuffs club.

"I believed in you, Sora! Because you're my friend!" Sora joined in at this point, so they were both speaking, "And friendly friends are friends indeed~!" They both giggled and Pika checked the friend areas, deciding to leave the adding for later and they back tracked slightly to Persians felicity bank to store their Poké.

"I do apologize, how could one run a bank without trusting clients?" He bowed his head gracefully, "I promise to satisfy all your banking needs from now on. I hope you'll stay."

"Of course I'll stay," Sora assured him, "And besides, it's not like there are any other banks in town." They had a small laugh, deposited their Poké, and went to check the board.

When arriving they noticed Diglet and Dugtrio looking out over the sea and decided to say hello, but all they did was look out at the sea and converse about the sea in their own little world so they gave up and looked at the board for jobs to do.

"Hey Pika, remember when we got our mail today?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, first time in a while."

"Well, we got this newsletter about a dojo, I think it be awesome to train at an actual dojo~!" She pleaded with big eyes, "Pwease can we go?"

"Sure, why not and it's not like you have to ask anyway, remember you're the leader of our team." He told her with a chuckle.

"Yay~! Let's go now!" She ran off somehow knowing where to go without ever having been there.

-Three hours later-

"Woo, that training was intense!" Sora did a hop, skip, and jump out the entrance to the dojo, followed by an exhausted Pika.

"We should do that again tomorrow!" Sora wasn't tired at all, "Better yet let's just go back in now!"

"Let's not. I don't know how more I can take…" Pika about ready to fall over tried his best to talk, "Can't we just go home now?" He pleaded "Please!" He sounded desperate.

"But we only did five types, in order, and I don't want to stop on an uneven number…" Sora pouted.

"And I want to stop while I still have feeling in my feet…" Pika muttered but Sora heard him.

"Fine, but we do eight next time." She smiled.

"But I could hardly handle the first five!" He shouted.

"Oh, well~!" She giggled and bounded for home, Pika following her slowly and saying 'Ow' with each step.

"Night Pika~!" She called to him after she stopped and went to the front of their base; he had to walk further to get home.

"Yeah, night…" He grumbled, his feet ached so badly.

"Maybe he shouldn't do eight… That would be a little harsh after that whole fugitive's fiasco; I guess he just can't keep up with me!" She decided to go a little slower on the dojo training for his sake. But only a little…

"*Yawn* Night Absol~" She called seeing that he was staying the night again, lying on the extra bed. He didn't say anything, it was suspicious, and he couldn't already be asleep, He wasn't even snoring.

"Hmmm…" She shrugged after giving it some thought; if he did anything she'd just exact her revenge. So she slept and dreamed once again as she did before, she hadn't dreamed in forever!

"…"

"…"

"…This… is… trippy… well I know I'm dreaming now because I feel like I ate too much Ice cream before bed…Been a while since I dreamt." Gardevoirs image faded into existence, "Ah, Gardevoir, come to chat?" Gardevoirs image popped and held rather than constantly flickering before she answered.

"Yes…"

"Well, what do you have to tell me? Cause I've got some questions too…"

"Like what questions?"

"I know we have a past and all from when I was human, but why do you appear in my dreams?"

"I became an agent of spirits with your help, I you hadn't saved my soul I would be trapped in that body, forever waiting for the curse to be lifted…I must watch over you as you watched over me…It is all I can do now."

"Whoa wait, agent of spirits, what's that?"

"One who wanders as a spirit, when I fell under the curse of Ninetails you helped give me this chance to survive as a presence lacking physical form like this."

"It was awful, I kind of remember what you're talking about, I saw it in dreams when going up Mt. Blizzard, that brings up another question… did you show me those visions?"

"No, that was your own subconscious," She told Sora, who tilted her head for her to elaborate.

"You're human memories are locked away, not destroyed or removed, but Mt. Blizzard was setting for so many traumatizing events for you that your mind couldn't hold them back as you slept."

"Oh, that makes more sense than them being gone completely, and it wouldn't be very you to show me such terrible things anyway…"

"He wasn't bad though, the one who ran, even now I can't seem to say mad or hate him…" Sora changed the subject to the boy who abandoned them.

"My trainer, he wasn't all that nice to a lot of other people, not even me, not much anyways, but you, he had a… special soft spot for you, and even the other boy was his friend…"

"I feel a but coming on…"

"But… I don't hate him either."

"Not even when he ran?" She tilted her head.

"No, I don't understand it myself, running away like he did was a terrible thing for him to do, but I can't bring myself to hatred, I was broken hearted when he ran, but I think you may have felt even worse… My trainer had some quirks but there were good qualities too."

"Really? I can't remember anything about him, what was he like?"

"I promised you before you changed that I would not reveal anything detailed about him, I'm sorry…"

"No, no it's fine, I must've had my reasons…"

"Also I must mention that I don't mind this form I've taken, it's better than the alternative…"

"Hey, can you tell me about how I saved you? I mean what did I do to get you -!" Her dream world of green swirly fog began to shake.

"E-earthquake- dammit Groudon!" Gardevoir began to fade as Sora woke.

"No! Wait!" but it was too late, she had woken. "I need to know more…" she blinked opened her eyes.

"…Snicker…" Sora couldn't hold on much longer, the sight she woke to helped to get past her dream. Absol had apparently been trying to dump water on her head right when the earthquake hit, and instead he tripped and dumped the water on himself. Now he was all wet for the second morning in a row~! The bucket firmly covering his head once again.

"That's what you get, how'd you like the taste of karmas fist!"

"But you did it to me first!" He complained from under the bucket.

"After you ignored me and went back to sleep, which makes my splashing of you with water perfectly justified *Bleh*" she stuck out her tongue, and then she remembered. That earthquake was caused by Groudon, was Alakazam alright…

"Hey," Sora started and slid the bucket up so she could look at Absol when she asked her question, "Do you think he's okay?" He sat in thought for a moment, taking his time to find the answer.

"I've only laid eyes on Groudon once before, and it was terrifyingly… artistic in a ways." He thought on, "They should be fine; they seemed to know what they were doing…"

"Hmph, that's the strange thing about a lot of men… They always seem to pretend to know something so well, when they don't know it very well at all… Alakazam is smarter than most men, but that might not help him this time" She commented and walked out to greet Pika.

"Good morning Sora… you look down… that earthquake making you think?" Pika asked.

"Yeah…" She didn't look at him, her head hanging slightly.

"About Alakazams team?" He asked once more.

"…Yeah…"

"They haven't come back yet…I've heard that Groudon is powerful. It's got me worried too… But They're tough too. They should be fine."

"That's what everyone else is saying… but I just don't know… I know he said not to but… I feel like we should go see if they're all right, maybe we could bring them some item and food; it's got to be hard down there, underground, in the dark, by themselves… I mean I know they're not technically alone they're together… but still…"

"We agreed to let them handle Groudon… Let's just have some faith and pray they get back soon for now Sora."

"Praying will get us now where Pika, it's what lazy people do when they can't do things for themselves." She snapped.

"Alright, I know, just don't think about it too much, when it comes to worrying it's mostly in our heads and it's never as bad as it seems, ok?"

"… oh, ok, you can be really philosophical when you want to be you know?" Sora complimented him.

"Philo-what?" Compliment out the window!

"*Sigh*Nothing, let's just get the day started shall we." She shook her head, and he was actually sounding really smart for once, I guess everyone has their moment he just killed his kind of early…

As they walked away from the base a voice could be heard to heir left.

"Uh…Um…"

"Who that!" Sora turned towards the voices direction to see a Wynaut and Wobbuffet.

"Um…I'm Wynaut, and this is…"

"Wobbuffet!" Sora gasped and replied to him, they began their own conversation yelling Wobbuffet in the background of Pika's and Wynaut's normal talking.

"Wobbuffet! (Greetings!)" Greeted Sora, her face now looking like that of a Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet!" (Someone who I can converse with!) The Wobbuffet said back, quite excited that someone knew what he as saying for once.

"We have a notice on the Bulletin board outside the Pelipper Post office." Wynaut told Pika.

"Wobbuffet! (Is this true?)" Asked Sora in wobbunese.

"Wobbuffet (Yes, indeed we do madam, we were wondering if a team of your high quality would be so nice to think about taking this job of ours.)"

"Please do look at it for me. Please, please."

"Wobbuffet! (Yes, we would be quite grateful if you were to at least give our job some thought.)"

"Wobbuffet! (I wouldn't dream of saying no, I'll take the job the moment I see it, what is the title?)"

"Please help me. I have to go now."

"Wobbuffet! (We named it 'Punish bad Mankey' now we must be on our way! Ta ta for now~!)"

With that they both skipped away.

"Well that was a pleasant conversation… what?" She accused Pika when he was staring at her wide eyed.

"All you did was keep yelling Wobbuffet again and again…" He obviously didn't know Wobbunese.

"It's called Wobbunese silly, not my fault you don't know it." She began heading for the post office, "Now let's go punish some mankey!"

"What?" He asked but she ignored him and kept walking, "H-hey wait for me I'm still sore from that Dojo training!"

"I won't wait for you!" She called back, "You need to train harder and become stronger or you'll never be as awesome as I am!" With that she ran the rest of the way, leaving Pika in the dust she kicked up.

"What was that all about anyways?" He wondered, "And what did she say about Mankeys?"


	8. New home, new character, old frie-nemy?

I do not own the Pokemon franchise in any way! XD

Oh I am sooo sorry about the long, this chapter was the worst writers block I've ever had in my entire life! BLAME THE MANKEYS I just couldn't find a good way to write them! They stumped me so terribly but thanks to LovelyLily13 and music of the greatly inspirational kind I FINALLY did it!

Also even after the part she helped me with I got stuck AGAIN so yeah... sorry I swear the next one'll be up way sooner, I mean heck I re-watched my original story inspiring videos that made me start this whole fic on the first place~! Thank you guys for not unfollowing this story and for not giving up on me!

* * *

><p>"I'm so sore… why'd I agree to all that training again?" Pika questioned whining to himself as he finally trudged up to Pelippers post office to see Sora pulling down what he guessed to be the mission that those two blue Pokémon asked them to check out.<p>

"Punish bad Mankey?" He questioned reading over her shoulder.

"Yup, we've got to teach these Mankey some manners!" She quipped joyously.

"So you'll do it?!" called a voice to their left.

"Oh! It's you again!" Pika said after looking over and seeing it was Wynaut who spoke and his odd companion Wobbuffet stood there… staring. _Wait a minute their eyes are closed… and yet they can see?_ Pika thought about asking them. But he decided against it not wanting to insult them.

"Wobbuffet! (Greetings and salutations!)" Sora called, starting yet another conversation in Wobbunese.

"Wobbuffet (Hello to you as well~!)" He saluted.

"How does she know what he's saying?" Wynaut asked Pika, hiding his mouth behind his hand, cupping so only Pika could hear, sounding as if he were in awe of the little silver furred eevee.

"I'm not even sure what he's saying, I just thought he was yelling out of boredom… it's something Wynaut grow into through evolution, as for your friend you may want to ask her yourself…"

"But I tried to ask her and she just said it's called Wobbunese and I just don't know it… and I know if I tried to ask her how she knows it she'd make it look like some sort of secret and never tell me." He stressed.

"Well, your friend seems like quite the enigma…" He scratched his chin trying to figure her out… but let's face it HE NEVER WILL!

"Wobbuffet! (They really seem to think that I can't hear them don't they?)" Sora asked, listening to Pika and Wynaut speak in hushed tones about her.

"Wobbuffet! (It would certainly seem so my furry friend!)" He answered. They both laughed like "Wobowobwobwowobwo~!" earning questioning glances from their companions.

"Wobbuffeheheht~! (Well me and my yellow compatriot really should head off to that… what was the mission destination again may I ask?)"

"Wobubuffet (That would be Uproar forest, B10-F to be precise!)" He saluted her as she thanked him and began dragging a confuzzled Pika to THEIR DESTINY!

~Their Destinyyy~!

"Meahhahahah~!" Sora's face is half darkened whilst walking through uproar forest, being "evil" in what she is now calling the forest leading to THE cave of no return~!... FILLED WITH MANKEYS AND ICE CREAM… AND GUM DROPS!

"Come Pika; let us show these Mankeys what for!" Sora skips ahead and steps on a sleeping Venonats head. The Venonat yelled and was about to attack when Sora made a cute face smiling sweetly, that sweet look turned bitter and horrifying, and to top it all off she crossed her eyes and went "Boo~" Causing the poor creature to flee for its life shrieking like a woman in a horror movie.

Sora turned around to see a terrified Pika smiled all moe like and skipped away, Pika following the sound of her sudden singing of the Song by queen but in the styles of Emilie Autumn's cover she says is called Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Is this the real life," She tiled her head to the left then right. "Is this just fantasy?"

"Caught in a landslide~!" She slid down a hill and behind a tree, "No escape from reality."

"Open your eyes," She flashed back to Pika and placed her paw around shoulder and paned her free paw as if to say look at it! "Look up to the skies and see~!" Her paw pointed up.

"I'm just a poor girl." She backed off and looked down sadly, "I need no sympathy," She brought her head back up. "Because I'm easy come, easy go." She tip toed to her singing "Little high," She popped up from behind a high up tree branch. "Little low." She poked her head out of a previously unseen hole.

"Anywhere the wind blows" She somehow floated with the wind then landed. "Doesn't really matter to me, to me." She smiled sadly; this wasn't her usual random nature. "Gengar, just sold me out, put a lie into their heads; they ate it up so we ran. Gengar, love had just begun and now you've gone and thrown it all away." Pika was still peeved that he faked enough to where she cared and even loved him a bit.

"Gengar O~ did you mean to make me cry? If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on carry on as if nothing really matters. Too late my time has come, sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody I've got to go~ Got to leave you all behind and find the truth, Gengar O~! I don't want to cry~ Sometimes wish I never met you at all~~~

Epic air Guitar solo~!

She became weird even by her standards. (NOT!)

"I see a little silhouette of a Ghost. Scaramouche, Scaramouche. Can you do the fandango?! Thunder bolt of lightning very, very frightening me! Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figaro Magnifico~! I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me. "

"She's just a poor girl from a poor family spare her sweet heart from this traitorosity!" Other voice whose whereabouts are forever unknown came into the mix.

"Easy come, easy go will you let it go~" She pretend to be Gengar, using the doll and moving it when she had it sing. They began arguing"

Bismillah!  
>No, I will not let it go (Let it go!)<br>Bismillah!  
>I will not let it go (Let it go!)<br>Bismillah!  
>I will not let it go (Let it go!)<br>Will not let it go (Let it go!)  
>Will not let it go (Let it go!)<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
>Oh, I will never, I will never, I will never, let it go<br>Gengar I've got a demon side for you  
>for you<br>for you~

She placed the Gengar doll on a stump. "So you think can love me and leave me to die!"

She set fire to the doll by human means of a match after pointing at it accusingly. "So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye~!" She spat at its feet careful of the newly born flames. "O~ Gengar, can't do this to me Gengar!"

She glared, somehow her glared must have caused the flames to dance higher.

"Just got to get out, just got to get right out of HERE~!"

She began leaving, not looking Pika straight in the eyes as they pled for an explanation and tried also to give solace and comfort.

"O`o`o oh yeah, oh yeah." She sat with a sad plop, Ears drooped Sighing.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see." She shook her head as it hung sadly, "Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to you~…" She turned to look at the burning doll again as it crumpled.

"Anywhere the wind blows." The ashes danced away. And voices echoed her last few words (anywhere the wind blows…)

"Sora?" Pika asked unsure whether he should even be there.

"…Yes…" She finally faced him.

"It still hurts?" He placed his paw on her shoulder, sitting down next to her.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" She kidded. "I needed to get it out of my system somehow, now help me make sure I don't cause a forest fire." They got up and stomped out the tiny flames still lingering on the stump.

"Now, let's get this mission done with, I'm in a good mood~!Come replacement Gengy we go!" Pika suddenly saw the doll around her neck again.

"But wait… didn't you just, but it- You know know… I give up I'll just go with it…" Pika sighed as they left to find the Mankey gang, Sora not even hearing him, but Pika yelped stopping Sora in her tracks.

"What!?" Sora freaked.

"My- my foot…" Pika whimpered.

"Oh. My. Spaghetti. Monster." Sora complained, "You are such a ninny Pika it's just a chestnut!" She plucked it off his foot causing him to yelp once more.

"The shells are so spiny and painful though…" He rubbed his foot before they began walking again. Sora put the tasty snack away for future peeling and devouring.

"Hey, Pika?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not the only one worrying my head off… right?" Sora looked at him pleadingly.

"What? Worried about Alakazam and his team?" She nodded her head, looking determined to not be the only one.

"Of course I'm worried, everyone is."

"But everyone keeps saying they're not, I was talking to Shiftry and he said he isn't in the least bit worried or concerned…" She looked down, "And everyone else is all 'No, they're fine' or 'Worried? Why would I be worried? ' "

"They're worried, just scared to admit it, they think that if the A-team can't handle it they're doomed. So they hold onto the fact that they can do it so they don't panic about the 'if's' 'and's' or 'buts' of them losing to Groundon."

"Wow… that was actually really insightful of you Pika…" She stared wide eyed at him, but suddenly looked at him suspiciously, "Who are and what have you done with Pika!?" She pointed at him accusingly.

"WH-what!?" He jumped, then glared, "Hey! I have my moments…" He pouted, looking so adorable. "Whatever let's just go." Sora giggled. "Omfsm~ you looked so moe just now Pika~!" She laughed harder.

"Moe? What's moe mean?"

"It means super adorable! XD" He blushed.

"EEE~! More Moe~!" She spazzed as he walked faster to avoid all the embarrassment she was causing him.

"Wait, wait! I must see more moe of the Pika variety~!"

"No. Now let's just do this mission already." He tried changing the subject, and she actually dropped the whole 'moe' thing to his surprise.

"Yeah, where is this Mankey gang they wanted us to take care of?" She checked the floor number of their map, "We're on b9f, one floor more and we're golden like a poke' coin!"

"Ow!" Pika yelped.

"Let me guess another chestnut?" Sora said looking down seeing Pika's foot being assaulted once again.

He whimpered. "mhmm" She plucked it off and he jolted.

"NI-NNY." She stuffed into their tool box next to the other one. "Meh just another snack to munch on!"

They approached the stairs, "This is it Pika, the moment of truth." Sora said as they went up the out of place in a friggin' forest seemingly man made stairs (I know I'm not the only who thought this~! XD)

(A/N: This is where I've been stuck in a rut for so long, so let us all thank LovelyLily13 for helping to push past my writers block with her "Mankey intro" idea and the thing that makes them mess up too~! XD)

Greaser music and snapping begins as they approach a small clearing in the forest, a gang of what Sora assumes to be the gang of mean Mankeys was wearing greaser's hair styles, snapping their fingers trying to be intimidating.

Sora smiled crookedly after a small 'what the…' there was an evil spark in her eye as she noticed something they didn't, and when they do it would be way past too late. Pika looked at Sora the gang then Sora again before speaking.

"What do they think they're-" Pika was saying when the record broke, "doing?" He looked back from Sora to see the Mankey face flat in the dirt; he looked more carefully to find what they tripped on. It was a trail of upturned dirt, "Huh, I wondered what caused that?"

~Two hours prior~

"Dodoodooodoodoodoo." Went a diglett as he sped through a clearing, he stopped for a moment and he huffed and puffed and then he sneezed. *sniffle* Shrug continued. *Sneezing across time!*

As he left the clearing he thought about the minty freshness Mentos.

"Mmmmm," Sora went as the time loop ended, "Mentos…"

The Mankeys hopped up quickly and pretended like nothing happened; their greaser wigs, all crooked and dirty, were thrown off in mid jump.

"WHAT D'YOU WAAANT!" The Mankey leader yelled as if unable to hear even his voice, let alone some else's'.

"Why're you yelling?" Pika asked.

"WHAT!?" The Mankey to the left yelled, the leader didn't even give him a second glance, he just couldn't hear him.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" He tried again.

"WE'RE NOT SELLING ANYTHING!"

"SELLING!?" The Mankey to the right yelled, "WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING YOU'RE SELLING YELLOW THING!"

"Yellow thing?" Pika looked offended.

"HE'S NOT A 'YELLOW THING' YOU PUFFBALLS!" Sora yelled, and the Mankeys stopped yelling about cookies (We're girl scouts now?) They turned to glare at Sora.

"Sora I think you yelled loud enough for them to actually understand you…"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT OUR MOTHER?" The left one yelled, the others just continued to glare, eyes glowing red.

"Never mind, they think you said something worse!" Pika's voice broke, the Mankey gang leapt at them to attack.

"Pika!" Sora pushed Pika with both her paws to get him out of danger and went to hop away as well but one Mankey caught her by the foot and slammed her down, he went to punch her only to get bit on the leg when winding up his fist.

"Grab ME will ya?" Sora growled not caring if they could hear her or not. "I'll teach ya to grab my leg!" She yelled and tackled the Mankey who had been jumping and holding the leg that she bit. Her tackle sent him flying over the heads of his fellow Mankeys.

"Pika! Don't hold back; remember we're here to teach these guys a lesson." Sora went over to Pika so they could launch an attack on the Mankey gang.

"What're we going to do Sora, they look really mad now." Pika asked.

"Do what we came here to do Pika, try to take over the w-I-I mean teach these Mankeys a lesson, and now we fight more~!" Sora charged getting the first hit with a tackle to the middle Mankeys gut sending him flying into a tree, the tree rattle and some leaves fell on him the other two Mankey watched as he crashed and looked back at Sora angrily once he'd gotten back up. They all screech 'Mukkkeeeeeh' and ran to grab Sora.

"Can't touch this!" She said laughing as she jumped making them crash into each other, she landed and jump instantly from the table made by their heads, "MAN, I've always wanted to do that~!" She said to Pika landing by him.

"Do what?"

"Say 'Can't touch this' and dodge someone trying to get me~! I just love that song 'cause it's so catchy!" She laughed some more at Pika's 'what are you even talking about' face.

"Shh shh, don't feel bad, it's a human thing so it's okay if you don't understa-" She was interrupted when a Mankey punched her right in her face shoving her to the ground.

"I was talking to my FRIEND!" She yelled using Sand-attack and following up with a tackle after avoiding his blind punching. Another Mankey grabbed her tail cause her to scream bloody murder. Her screaming made the Mankeys and Pika cringe, the one Mankey who had hold of her tail let go to hold his ears. They all tried to get her but made the mistake of forgetting about Pika who used Double Team to get their attention and give Sora some breathing room.

"Sora get out of there!" Pika yelled with a glint in all of his clones' eyes, he had a plan and Sora could tell he did, though not what it was so she nodded and hopped right out of the ring of Pika's, which quickly turned into a ring of thunder as the Mankeys were overwhelmed and one was rubbing sand out of his they didn't see, or hear, it coming. They fell over unable to move, occasionally twitching on the ground their complaining about being unable to move.

"I'm not a 'Yellow thing' I'm a Pikachu." He said turning to Sora.

"That was AWESOME Pika!" Sora glomped him hugging, "I really have to say I didn't know you had it in you to be so cool~!"

"Well, really I think you're the reason I mean who could even THINK of lacking confidence around someone as brave as you." He smiled.

"AWE," She blushed, "You're making blush Pika~!"

"No really, not even kidding here, I asked you to make a team with me for a reason Sora!" They laughed together as they finally left, feeling that the Mankeys must have learned their lesson.

"Yes, I see our house and… HEY it's Wynaut and Wobbuffet!" She skipped over to talk to Wobbuffet while Pika just ignored them to talk to Wynaut having completely given up on understanding them and their "_Wobbunese_".

"So how'd the mission go?" Wynaut asked also ignoring the other conversation.

"Well like we promised, we showed the Mankey gang they shouldn't monkey around!" He said then laughed, "That should teach not to be so wild~!" Wobbuffet and Sora stopped talking and they all just looked at him like "what the?" Sora rushed and took Pika to the side, their blue friends watching curiously.

"Pika never NEVER make that joke again got it?"

"But-"

"No, no but's… and not monkey jokes." She shivered leaving Pika standing there alone while she tried to console the others to not worry about bad jokes like that ever again and continued speaking with Wobbuffet.

"Well… thank you for helping us, really." Wynaut said trying to forget Pika's... joke.

"Wobbuffet! (Yes I too am thankful that you showed those Mankeys what for… but what was that 'Joke' about?)"

"Wobbuffet! (Just please pretend like it never occurred, I beg of you…I swear Pika tries to hard sometimes…)"

"Wobbuffet! (Well no matter the quality of a joke he must try hard to compete with you in terms of hilarity, I've heard about some of your comedic actions from the townsfolk.)"

"Wobbuffet! (Have you now? Well it is a refreshing thought that my reputation as a funny fox precedes me!)" They both laughed jovially in Wobbunese.

"Wobbububububububububuffet." And all Pika could do was shake his head along with Wynaut, who just decided to continue what he was saying earlier.

"Yes, we're filled with gratitude! This is our thanks." Wynaut pulled out a chestnut, which Sora instantly spotted and squealed.

"YAY, I LOVE CHESTNUTS!" She held her paws anxiously for it, "GASP and it's already peeled. THANK YOU~!" She pulled out the one she already had, "Could you please peel this one too?"

"Of course, I was worried that this reward wouldn't be enough, but it seems I was wrong!" He smiled easily peeling the chestnuts prickly shell. Just Sora was about to the newly peeled Chestnut.

"Hey you!" Yelled three voices.

"Oh no, the Mankey gang!" Pika exclaimed.

"UGH," Sora groaned.

"Wobbuffet? (What in blazes are they doing here?)"

"Wobbuffet. (Not sure…do not fret though my friend we shall take of them, then I shall feast upon this tasty snack!)" The Mankey gang tromped forward as she spoke.

"You got lucky last time we fought" The leader said.

"Yeah, our earplugs were still in from our nap so we couldn't hear!" Lefty continued.

"But now we're ready to take you on! This time we'll pulverize you!" Mr. Standing to right yelled.

"Mukkeeeh! Crush them!" They all yelled together, charging them only to stop and back up again.

"Whoa L-look at that!"

"Ch-chestnut!"

"It is! It's a peeled chestnut!"

"Wh-what?" Pika was just confused but Sora wanting to eat the chestnuts herself, knew what was coming when the Mankeys gang huddled and started whispering.

"What are they doing?" Pika asked.

"They look like…they're having a discussion."

"Wobbuffet! (Indeed, they seem to be interested it peeled chestnuts…)"

"Wobbuffet… (I have a bad feeling about this…)"

"What's going on?" Pika asked the Mankeys who turned to face him.

"…Uh, listen. You got something we want… That peeled chestnut you have… Can we have it?"

"Helix damn it…" Sora mumbled.

"We, uh…Love peeled chestnuts!"

"Like we love them so much, we can't think of a life without chestnuts!"

"Can't you just get chestnuts by yourselves?" Pika asked his right ear down in confusion.

"You know how chestnuts have that spiky shell? Trying to peel that spiky shell… it hurts. And we end up losing our tempers!"

"That's why we're asking. Give us that peeled chestnut. We'll do whatever you want."

"Hmmm… Sora what do you think?" Pika turned to Sora who looked defeated. "Should we giver peeled chestnut to the Mankey gang?" The Mankeys started to look at Sora with big begging eyes.

"*sigh* okay they can have it…" Sora said knowing she had the other newly peeled one hidden in her fur which she could just eat later, and a few more unpeeled ones she'd save for a rainy day too.

"I know! Listen, Mankey gang, how good are you with physical labor?" Sora looked at Pika, wondering just what he was getting at with this.

"Physical labor? You mean like muscle work?"

"We have muscles… But we don't like work."

"But if it's for that peeled chestnut…"

"Ok! This is what we'll do! We were going to make our rescue team base something more impressive than this." Pika told them, excited about his plans.

"Rescue team base?" One of the Mankeys asked confused.

"That's right! Our rescue team base! If you would help us with the building of our rescue team base, we could give you this peeled chestnut!" Pika sounded so excited that Sora decided to just go with it and let him do the talking, "How does that sound?" He asked and the Mankeys huddled again to talk it over.

"There's more where that came from too~!" Sora, despite wanting them to herself, showed more chestnuts to help Pika get his dream team base. "We can peel them for you and everything but these ones are for later so one now and more as you work~!"

"Ok. We'll help!" They jumped at her offer.

"Really? You'll help us?" Pika was so happy that Sora smiled for him.

"Yeah. Leave it to us!"

"We'll carry in the materials and get the place built. Double-quick!"

"…In return… Hand over the first peeled chestnut." Suddenly Caterpie, who was obviously listening, quickly crawled in.

"Me too! I'll help too!" everyone looked at him, "I'll spit silk for gluing things together!" Wynaut and Wobbuffet stepped forward as well.

"I'll help too!" Wynaut offered too.

"Wobbuffet! (As shall I my furry friend!)"

"I felt bad because we only had a peeled chestnut for your reward."

"Wobbuffet! (I also felt guilty for sending you off knowing that that was the only reward we had to offer.)"

"Sniff… Thanks, everyone!" Pika's eyes sparkled as small tears formed at the kindness of his new friends.

"Ok! Let's get a move one!" the leader Mankey commended

"Ok!" the other said moving into place on either side of the group, the Mankey gang forming an upside down triangle around the other Pokémon. They cheered to the sky together, beginning the construction.

_And so…_

(Sora started narrating; Pika shook his head and sighed, knowing what was coming, while other just looked at her in confusion.)

_Construction work began on the rescue team base of Sora's team hope_

Sora just left it at that and walked away but when everyone was working one morning she walk out one day and just randomly said…

_Several days later…_

It took Pika a moment to realize what she was talking about, she was continuing the narration… and she was right it really had exactly several days since they stared… her and her narrating.

"When…Our base is coming along quickly." Pika decided to ignore the several days later thing. "We owe everyone for this."

"Wobbuffet! (It's coming along splendidly wouldn't you say?)" Wobbuffet asked the little silver furred eevee

"Wobbuffet! (Indeed it is!)" She said to him then turned back to talk to Pika. "I think so too, now really why won't you show me the design you planned Pika?" She'd been asking about for four days now, but Pika wanted it to be a surprise.

"I keep telling you it's a surprise just wait and see Sora." He told her, making her harrumph at being kept out of the loop; everyone else knew what it was going to be.

"But there's still lots to do." Caterpie said to keep Sora from asking again and finding out. "We still have difficult things to do."

"Wobbuffet! (The little one is right we best be getting on with our work!)"

"That's true. But we're getting close, right, Mankey gang? ...Huh?" At not being answered Pika looked around for the Mankeys, "Look! Over there!" He yelled when he spotted them on the other side of the bushes sitting down. Everyone walked over to them. "What's the matter?" Pika was the one to ask the question.

"We need to keep working." Caterpie insisted.

"Don't wanna." Was the leaders' response. Everyone jumped at what he said.

"What?!" Pika yipped in surprise.

"This work's too boring! How do you expect us to keep going?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Wynaut?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"Peel this please." Okay he peeled the spiky shelled chestnut and handed it back to her.

"Here's another chestnut now can we please continue, I wanna see what it looks like already since none of you will let me look…I feel so left out right now cause I can only do the interior decorating when it's done… so I'm the one who is really bored…" She tossed them the Chestnut which they split ate and went back to work. "Well I'm gonna go look for something to do since I'm not allowed to help anyway."

"Ok, don't worry Sora you won't be disappointed!" He yelled after her.

"Yeah okay, just make sure you don't do the interior, that's my job got it!" She laughed, knowing that he meant well and just wanted to surprise her.

"Well now… what to do what to do…?" She wonder out loud, there was a time she'd go visit the river and meet with certain former friend but that wasn't possible hence the title former friend… She shook her head to stop thinking about him.

"Oh! I could go say hi to Absol, he's always got time for me~!" She skipped over to the Darkness ridge friend area where Absol was staying.

"Hey Absol~! I'm here to say hi and hang out for a… Absol?" Sora looked around and saw nothing Absol was the only one in her team that stayed here so without him it was… empty?

"Where the heck is Absol?" Sora pouted as a tumble weed went by; before it could leave she ran up and swat it. "NO!" She yelled, "You're not doing that to me!" She glared at nothing for a moment but stopped when another earthquake hit and stumbled. Falling of her face with a thump, the tumble weed tumbled and bounced off her head and went on its tumbly way to some grand and epic adventure of pure awesomeness! Nah it's just gets burnt to a crisp by a random Slugma who hates the damn things, a tumble weed took it's dream and dashed them to the rocks, a truly tragic story… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW~! XD

"Stupid tumble weed… I'll get you for this…" She sighed getting back up and shaking the dust and dirt off her fur. She walked out of the dark and dreary friend area, how Absol could live in that kind of place she'll never understand.

"Maybe… Maybe Absol left to go help the A-team… *GASP* He did didn't he!? And he didn't even tell me… then again he probably thought I'd demand to go… which I would've… or maybe he thought I'd be mad at him… Which I am at the thought of it… Damn it Absol I swear you went there without at LEAST leaving me a note I am going to whip your BUTT!" There was another earthquake but she held fast and kept from falling over.

"Well… What do I do with the rest of my day…" Sora thought so much about it she had to stop walking or else she would run into a tree.

"Oh I know I could to those hot springs that… that Gengar showed me… pffft so what if HE showed me them, doesn't mean I can't go." She stomped off to heading in their direction but stopped, "But what if he's there…? Pssssh So what if he is? He wouldn't dare stick around once I got there!" She continued then stopped again.

"But what if by some chance he would dare to stay? I couldn't stay then…. But then I'd be losing to him by giving in and leaving! That's it I'm going to swim even if he's there and even if he doesn't leave I won't budge I'll just swim to. My. hearts. CONTENT!Humph" With that she continued her stomping to the hot springs, when she approached the clearing with them in sight though she slowed.

"But what do I do if he tries to actually talk to me… I really doubt he would I mean he wouldn't utter a single syllable to me… right?" She said unsure. "Oh what am I saying I'll just ignore him and if he makes any snide remarks I'll dive under water and swim to the middle of the largest pool, that way I can ignore him completely because he can't swim." She walked with confidence again. She looked around and saw a… a purple blob by a smaller pool… great.

"Well, then, now that I'm actually seeing that he is here I'm not so sure about this anymore…" She shied away backing up awkwardly and thought about leaving before he saw her. She awkwardly tripped over nothing and step on a sharp rock which stuck in her back left paw making her yelp.

"Ouch!" She looked at her paw and the little bladed rock was stuck in it; she clenched her teeth around it and yanked it out. "Stupid rock watch where you're going!" she yelled at it forgetting about her predicament then batted it away, being careful not to get it stuck in her paw again.

When she looked up her eyes immediately found Gengars for only a moment. She turned her face closed her eyes and harrumphed she searched all the hot springs for the biggest one, pointedly ignoring both the ghost and the particular spring she was in when here with him last time. When she found the largest one she went in and swam to the middle, being sure to face away from the ghost and dived down to get out of his sight. She twirled and swam trying to do so happily but to her dismay she was tense and couldn't do the moves right.

She growled in her throat and broke the surface, Gengar was at her pool now and she just happened to be facing him when she resurfaced. Despite wanting to ignore him she couldn't help but yell at him.

"Go away this is my pool!" She turned to stop facing him.

"…"

"I said go away!" She yelled when she heard him shift and his legs hit the water. "Great now I have to find a new pool cause you've tainted this one!" She swam to the other side and got out shaking out her fur only to hop into another… Which he just put his feet into again…?

"Ugh…" she groaned her mouth going beneath the surface making bubbles as she yelled kinds of profanity at him. He just stared of into the goddam distance like she wasn't even there. She lifted her head again after she was done venting.

"Since when were these pools yours exactly?" He finally spoke, "I seem to recall showing them to you."

"What are you talking about I just happen to find these by accident, I have absolutely no idea what you're rambling on about." She faced him lying through her teeth; he was looking at her not showing any kind of emotion. _That cause he doesn't have any…_ She thought grinding her teeth angry that she had actually liked him at one point.

"You're a terrible liar you know?" He smirked at her while leaning forward.

"Well excuuuse me for not being a chronic liar…" She bit back at him getting out of the pool again on the other side, just for him to levitate over the pool, but still not landing that close to her. _So much for being in the middle of the biggest pool to avoid him…_

"If you're not a liar why didn't you tell me you were human?" The look on his face was completely serious.

"You never asked me duh." She told him angry that he'd bring it up so nonchalantly. "And I'll have you know I was GOING to tell you but then YOU went and tried to get me KILLED!" She growled, catching him off guard. He didn't say anything.

"Yeah! I bet that makes you feel guilty doesn't it?" She continued yelling, "Oh no, wait, you don't feel guilty cause you don't feel at all! You're just a heartless jerk!"

"What makes you say I don't have a heart!?" He was getting angry now too.

"Because you toyed with mine!" She was holding back from crying now and just looked fumed, "Are you that dense Gengar!" He shut up right there.

"What nothing else to say…?" She glowered, "Yeah that's what I thought, if anyone else were around you'd be all talkative and have that stupid looking smirk plastered on your face and laughing that dumb laugh of yours kekeke bleh."

"Yeah well… your fur is stupid."

"Oh yeah sure, now you're the bad liar, don't pretend you didn't go all slack jawed when we found out I was a shiny Eevee." Now it was her turn to smirk and turn her head to face her left. _Oh now he's all flustered… damn it! No he's not cute nonono!_ She shook her head vigorously to get the thought out of her head. She felt the string around her neck break and replacement Gengy went flying, smacking the real Gengar in the face.

"What the, is-is this a plush of me?" He had that huge smile on his face.

"No it's called a voodoo doll and YOU had better watch out, I could do anything to it." She grinned evilly.

"Really? Then why haven't you?" He dangled the doll in front of his face looking at it.

"Waiting until you're in public." She sat and crossed her paws.

"So let's say I tie a rock to it and throw into the spring…"

"You wouldn't dare…" She glared at him

"Oh? So you care then?" His smirk grew wider.

"Not in the slightest, it's just that I had big plans and you going out in the middle of nowhere with no one else to see would be too boring for my taste." She said, _I thought you said that I was terrible liar HA!_

"Okay, then let's test!" He levitated away so she couldn't stop him, "Rock and there's a string on it already..." He was mumbling to himself tying a rock to it and coming back but making sure to stay out of her reach. He plopped it into the water and landed staring at the water, after a moment he began to pretend to be breathless. He grimaced and clawed at his throat gasping for air and plopping face first onto the ground…

Sora just stared at his prone form with wide and curious eyes, "Uhhhh… What?" She tilted her head as she approached him. She started poking him then sighed; he wasn't giving up on his little act. _Okay now this is just insulting…_

"Do you think I'm some kind of dumb? Ghosts don't breathe… and also that wasn't a voodoo doll I was just joking…" He didn't budge…

"Uh huh… You know you're a terrible actor… Gengar?" She poked him again. "Oooh, I see what you're trying to do here. You think I'm gonna freak out and jump in to go get the doll cause you're testing to see whether I care or not aren't you." She actually blushed a bit that he was trying so hard to see if she'd get the doll.

"Seriously, Gengar, this isn't funny," she tried hard not to laugh at his attempt to trick her, "Get up." She used her front paws and all her strength to flip him over. His arm flopped over very convincingly and his eyes were closed, but Sora knew better than to believe it. She got on him and jumped trying to get him to crack, but to no avail.

"Hey! I said get up, don't make me bite you!" She hopped back off and held her teeth threateningly by his arm breathing on it to show him she meant it. He still didn't give it so she shrugged and snapped her jaw closed tight around his arm which jerked away.

"OUCH! You BIT me!" His voice cracked and he was sitting up cradling his arm, glaring at her.

"I said I would didn't I!?" She yelled back, "And it's nothing compared to what you did to me and you KNOW IT!" She stared him down. "Take a good long look Gengar what do you see? I'll tell you what you see!" She didn't give him time to reply, "SCARS, and all these scars are YOUR fault, you may not have inflicted them directly but they only happened because of you," She pointed at the X shaped scar above her eye, "These scars HURT, both physically AND emotionally," She put her bad ear forward, sticking it right into his face forcing his darting eyes to look at it, "A CHUNK of my EAR is GONE because of YOU!" She backed up away from him, and looked away.

"Sora-" Sora cut him off.

"No, let's get the story straight, Gengar, your living up to your typing, you are a poison got it! You tried to make me think that the blame was all on me, the calamities EVERYTHING! That's how good of a liar you are you actually made me believe I was the cause for everyone's suffering. But now I know that it's not me who's the problem it's you!" This seem to really shock him, he looked scared, horrified even.

"But you're a-"

"A what Gengar? A human!? Is that it, why did you even follow me like that?" He walked off past her to the hill leading down and away from the springs, not even looking at her.

"Fine, leave then, don't answer me!" Sora yelled after him, "I'd rather rot alone than spend another MINUTE with you anyway!" He was out of sight when she spoke again, "… It almost felt like before, before you..." She couldn't finish.

She just hopped into a hot-spring, floating on her back, trying to relax, her mind started to wander…

_Idiot… Why didn't you answer me, you could've told me the truth maybe… we could've talked about it. No, we couldn't be friends again not for a very long time. But if only you'd let me know why we could've tried. I meant it… It really did feel like old times… for a moment I had actually forgot all about what happened and just saw my old Gengy… I think even he forgot and just thought of us as friendly friends again…_

A tear fell from her right eye and slipped silently in to the spring, she realized that this spring was the first one she ever used when Gengar brought her here.

"He brought me here, because I complained about the cold river… He showed me this warm place to come to instead of that freezing river… But then Why? Why do that… only to try and run me off later?" Her thoughts escaped her mouth.

"This is just perfect, and here I was just getting over what happened… Then not even 3-minutes with him and he just re-opens all the wounds and pours salt in then." She remembered something a dived down, she came back up with replacement Gengy she took the rock off when she found it underwater because it was too heavy for her to swim back up with easily. The water vibrates and she looked around, another earthquake was happening, she saw pebbles shaking, and when they stopped she splashed the water in frustration.

"First Pika and the guys wouldn't let me help, I have nothing to do so I get bored, Absol is nowhere to be seen, Gengar's still a big jerk face and I'm all worried… Because each time I feel an earthquake… it means that Alakazam still can't come back." She wondered just how the Groudon mission was going and if the A-team was okay. Heading home she couldn't help but worry more and more.

_Down in the depths of the earth the battle Sora pondered on was waging… here is that battle._

_Groudon trampled in place causing yet another earthquake and roared to the half-a-mile high ceiling Charizard had just thrown yet another of their dwindling supply or Oran berries at Tyranitar who caught it and healed._

"_Alakazam I'm not sure we can hold up for much longer!" Tyranitar told him holding open their frighteningly light toolbox when they regrouped behind a huge Lava rock to get away from their opponents grasp if only for a short while._

"_We have to keep trying if we return without defeating Groudon all is lost and the surface will continue to suffer from fissures cause by all the earthquakes. Its rival will awaken and then a battle of unimaginable proportions would befall us, and many innocents are sure to be dragged into their ferocious dual." He told them determined to not leave until Groudon was once again deep in slumber._

_The rock shattered from Groudon using Ancient power their only cover gone they spread out and went to attack... Groudon used ancient power again, rocks floating into the air surrounding it, the earth shaking once again from its heart stopping roars of anger._

_Elsewhere on the surface this earthquake caused a block of ice on MT. Blizzard to crack, Absol who thought this would happen with the recent weakening of the ice and all the tremors, watched as the ice shattered, revealing a black furred figure step out of its icy prison and shook off the specks of ice clinging to it. He brought its double-clawed hand up to a long red feather sticking out from its left ear and brushed off a shard of ice._

"… _Long time Absol." It spat, clearly not pleased that Absol was still around._

"_You have no idea how right you are… It has been a long time, nearly one-thousand years actually…" He said as he stood and began to walk away, he stopped himself to speak again, "She's back... As a Pokémon." The Pokémon looked shocked and rushed at Absol who jumped his ice punch._

"_Don't talk about her! You… you're lying!" He growled._

"_No, I'm not, come see for yourself." He walked off expecting the other dark-type Pokémon to follow, and he did so with heavy feet, wanting so badly to see her alive again with his own two eyes._

* * *

><p>So I have to ask how was it? Obviously not worth a whole years wait, at least not to me and I wrote the damn thing~! Also to do with this mysterious new character can someone tell me WHO'S THAT POKEMON! Yeah had to do it, just had to be that kind of poke-fan XD.<p>

Also I didn't know about including that Gengar scene, should I keep it? Ooooor replace it with something better? I mean I liked it buuut gotta think of the readers too right? I'm just thinking it's too soon to bring him in but after a years wait would really want me to change it up after waiting as long as you did for it? so I'm asking you before I make that final decision, I owe you that much eh?


	9. Chestnuts feel like something's missing?

I'm so happy that this one didn't take a whole year to get done and also chapter 10 isn't too far behind this either! I'm so excited, my first ever fic to hit DOUBLE DIGITS! Chapter 10 I'm hoping will be up to par with that amazingness! and chapter 11 is the epic long awaited GROUDON FIGHT! What happens in the battle will (at least hopefully) BLOW YOUR MIND INTO FUNFETTI!

Also I don't own pokemon... thought I'd let you know! Cause if I did ash would have grown the flip up already!

* * *

><p>"Stupid Gengar, he is such a jerk why did I even bother asking him that question? What, did I ACTUALLY think he'd have a good explanation or something!? He didn't even TRY to answer me he just up and WALKED AWAY! " Sora was stomping down the path back home kicking a small stone she growled at the stone, "Stupid face…Stop looking so SMUG!" she kicked it again, but what she saw wasn't a little innocent stone that didn't do anything to her, oh no, she saw big Meany headed Gengar with that stupid Cheshire grin plastered on his stupid stupid STUPID FACE! "Friggin little- he dared call ME a coward when he can't even explain himself!" She left the stone to fester in a bush after a swift kick and took off for home, not wanting Pika to get worried.<p>

"SORA!" She heard Pika yell just when she got home, "Lombre said there's some commotion in town." He pointed over his shoulder to Lombre who looked anxious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Need I remind you that the last time we checked out some 'commotion' in town…? It didn't turn out very well?" Sora didn't want to say just what had happened, I mean it was just coincidence that she fought with Gengar then there's suddenly commotion in town again… right?

"It's about the earthquakes Sora…" Pika looked worried and Sora followed him and Lombre to town with just a simple nod and not another word. _Alakazam…_

"Wow!" Sora came from her thoughts when Pika spoke, "Look at all the Pokémon!" Sora did and was also amazed at the packed square. _It wasn't even this full when_… Sora shook her head not wanting to think about it and paid attention to the meeting.

"Looks like they sent out to a lot of rescue teams for help." Lombre pointed out.

"Yeah… they sure did," Sora mumbled.

"In fact I see some pretty famous leaders from faraway places." Lombre added to his earlier statement.

"Really? I'm afraid that other than Alakazam I'm not at all up to date on the famous leaders…" Sora admitted, _when I think about it… plenty of these teams were probably after me back when I was a fugitive… and I don't even know them, at least they had the world's safety in mind, even now they're probably here to help with that same thought in mind._

"That Shiftry, I wonder what he's planning to do with all these rescue teams…" Lombre wondered out loud to himself.

"Shiftry called this meeting then?" Sora walked up to stand right next to Lombre while asking her question.

"Yeah, said it was an emergency to do with all the earthquakes that have been happening recently." Lombre listened intently to the flying gossip that was soon stopped by Shiftry calling for the crowd's attention.

"I, uh… It's not my style to get up in front or everyone like this, and…" _C'mon Shiftry you're doing fine this is too important…_ Sora thought, not wanting to say it to him in fear of creating an embarrassing scene for him in this dire time. "Sorry. This isn't the time for that!" _Good on you Shiftry~!_ "There's big trouble! Alakazam's team went underground… But they haven't returned!" Everyone was shocked and jumped. _I was afraid he was going to say that. 'Wh-what?!' 'Is that true?'_ "Yes, unfortunately." Shiftry answer solemnly. "Alakazam led his team underground to quell Groudon… and that's it. We haven't heard anything from them since their departure. It's has been over a week now and no word. To be honest… we have no idea what became of them." Soras head snapped up as everyone started panicking. She started to march through the frenzied crowd; some recognized her as she swept past them.

'_No idea? How is that possible?!This is Alakazam you're talking about?' _Sora gritted her teeth still trying to get through the crowd._ 'But they haven't come back. That's for real!' _Her eyes glimmered with frustration at what they were saying, their voices starting to mix together in their yelling and gossiping about the A-team not returning._ 'That's right… And it sounds as if Groudon is out of our league…''What it's that tough? This Pokémon named Groudon?' 'Why don't you go underground and see for yourself?''Hunh?! You've gotta be kidding me!' 'There's magma flowing everywhere underground. I'd burn up if went anywhere like that!' _Just as Shiftry was about to call for silence Sora beat him to it with a question.

"What do you mean became of?!" Sora shut everyone up at her out-burst. "What!? You're just going to assume the worst has happened!" She demanded but Shiftry just scratched his neck.

"Look Sora, everyone, there's no denying that it is dangerous underground. It's not a place were just anyone can go. That's why I asked so many teams to gather today. Sora, whether or not the worst has happened to them or if they're still down there fighting we need to stop Groudon, these earthquakes are too much and could destroy our homes at any time."

"So what are you planning then?" Sora calmed down slightly and sat next to him and faced the crowd.

"I propose that a special team be formed by choosing the best of the best." Everyone looked around at each other, talking about who'd step up, and saying one another should but many were scared to.

"I could try." Sora put out there.

"I don't mean to sound insulting Sora, but you aren't even fully evolved yet, you'd stand no chance down there…" Sora huffed.

"Who will step forward?! Who among us will be the heroes to take on the challenges underground?!"

"I still think I could go Shiftry…" She tried again.

"I know it means a lot to you for Alakazam to get back with your knowing each other as humans, but we need more than just your guts and random ways, we need experienced teams to go." Sora huffed again.

"Will no one step forward?!" Sora looked at the crowd, they were plenty strong, but no one? _Wait, _Sora saw a Blastoise step forward before speaking.

"I'll go." _Score a water type! I wanted to go but with Groudon being ground type a strong water type like him is sure to get the job done!_ Sora hopped up her tail wagging wildly.

'_Whoa!' 'It's B-Blastoise!'_

'_You mean… Team Hydro's rough neck Blastoise?!' _Sora over heard this and couldn't help but think. _The hell does he mean by rough neck?_

'_Those waterspouts on his back can rocket water so fast that it punches through thick iron plates!' Sounds impressive, but then again, so did everyone's hype about the A-team…_

"It's rumored Groudon is a Ground type. I am a water type. Strong against the ground type. My hydro pump will put Groudon down in one shot."

"Not just a rumor, I can tell you for sure that it is most definitely Ground type." Everyone seemed shocked at Sora being so sure about it.

"How do you know that?" Blastoise asked her, incredulous that she'd ever met it to know, "You've seen it use any moves, or at all for that matter little one?"

"I may be small in stature but do not take me lightly, and I happen to know it for a fact because I'm very well read." Sora stated matter of factly. "Alsooo, it's in its name~!"

"Who are you exactly?" He raise an eye ridge and leaned down to get a good look at her.

"I'm Sora." Now everyone who thought she recognized her or didn't even notice it was her in any way was shocked once more, _wow they get shocked by a LOT of things…_

"So, you're the Eevee who was a human then?"

"Yup, and I studied a whole bunch of things about Pokémon! I may not remember much of my life as a human but the facts and knowledge are exactly where I put them in my head." She smiled brightly.

"I'll join the party too."

'_Woohoo! It's Octillery! She's Team Constrictors leader.'_

"Constrictors? Wow really loving the team name~!" Sora cheered.

"Thank you dear." The Octillery replied and when she approached her and Shiftry, standing next to Blastoise.

'_She's known for persistent and clingy attacks. She ensnares foes with her tentacles, then head-butts them! She'd be nasty in any battle of endurance.'_

"Really? Do you take requests for the whole ensnaring and head-butting thing? Cause there's this one Ghost Pokémon… yeah~ let's just say that he reeeally deserves it."

"I'll think about it." Octillery laughed, Sora fist pumped saying to herself _yesss~! I'm so getting popcorn for that!_

"Darlings, when I see a tough Pokémon, I want to tangle with them." Before Sora could say anymore another Pokémon stepped up to the challenge.

"Say, how about not forgetting about me?"

'_Wow! Golem! He's the most brutal out of Team Rumble Rock!' Brutal eh? I wonder…? 'His body is rock hard.' Um dude, I'm pretty sure that he is a rock… 'He's supposed to be able to withstand huge explosions without taking damage.'_

"If Groudon's awakened underground, that suits me fine. I'll use my rock throw and bury it underground."

"But, that's not the point Golem…" Sora walked up to him, "The point is to fight him until he goes back to sleep not lock him up so he can run rampant down there, that would make things worse up here…" Sora pointed out, Golem sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"Oh, yeah, I'll beat him first, and then bury him underground."

"But what if he wakes back up again? Then we couldn't get to him to fight him again…" Sora smiled, clearly enjoying annoying Golem way too much for her own good.

"Okaaay, fine, I won't bury him jeez…" He crossed his arms, annoyed at the little Eevee's constant corrections.

"Oh, Blastoise! Octillery! And Golem! No one could complain about your selection. We will have these three rescuers head underground!" Shiftry exclaimed overjoyed that these three Pokémon, with them being as tough as they are, have come forth to fight Groudon.

'_Yeah good choice!'_ Cheered the crowd, sharing his enthusiasm. _'You're representing us! Make us proud!' _Their teammates cheered as well.

"Let's go!" Called Blastoise, taking the lead as they walked out of town to traverse the underground dungeon and face the dreaded Groudon.

'_Win it for us!' _Many cheered after them.

"Save Alakazam's Team!" Sora called with the crowd this time but continued further than just that. "Save them and bring them home!" She called following them for a short time until she found herself next to Pika and Lombre once more.

"See?" Lombre told Pika, "They look pretty tough, eh? Let them handle things." Lombre patted Pika on the shoulder to reassure him.

"Hmmm… It can't be helped, Sora." Pika and Sora didn't speak again until they reached their base.

"I wish we could have gone too, but there's nothing we can do about that." Pika sighed, "Blastoise's team can take care of things underground. We'll keep doing the best we can in our rescue work."

"Yeah, and OH! Hey Pika I spoke with Octillery about her power to ensnare and head-butt foes and she says she'll think about doing it to Gengar! I need to find some popcorn for it!" She cheered her bad mood about Gengar having been lifted by the whole idea.

"Really? Wow that's sounds cool, but she said she'd THINK about it, don't get your hopes up."

"Oh boo, don't burst my bubble so soon Pikaaa~!" She whined.

"Oh, right, sorry just being realistic is all." He shrugged.

"Realistic is just another word for boring~!" She giggled and went inside, it was late and she was tired after all her walking.

"Oh almost forgot!" Sora chirped to herself in her home.

_And so… Supplied with another peeled Chestnut, that should have rightfully been Sora's to devour and enjoy, The Mankey gang got motivated… And returned to work on the rescue team base's renovation of epicness~!~!~! As a result… The rescue team base's completion moved a little closer. After a few days the Mankeys, once again, became uninspired and stopped working forcing poor Sora to fork over, very unwillingly, yet another of her precious Chestnuts._

"Waaa~!" Sora pouted, "Do I have to?" She complained, clinging onto the not yet peeled chestnut.

"Come one Sora, it's the only way we can finish the house, we can't do it without them and they won't help unless they get another peeled Chestnut, please?" Pika was so MOE~!

"Fine, moe Pika is moe enough to convince me~!" She peeled and gave them yet another Chestnut grinning and left Pika slightly blushing, especially since she explained what Moe was… to EVERYONE… USING HIM AS HER PRIME EXAMPLE!

_And… so… Why do I always start this way?! Boooring~! The epicness of the house stuffs leapt forth from the depths of ice-cream Mountain and trudged through Fudge Lake. The Chestnut said to the Mankey gang 'Yo eat me! I make you awesome robot guys!' and they did and they built the house with lasers and stuff and- _"Sora…" Sora looked over to an annoyed Pika who was tapping his foot, his arms crossed and a look on his face that 'Seriously? That's a bit much, even for you…' Sora stared at him for what seemed like forever…"Oh, I see…" She continued narrating, _and Pika was all Moe~! You could just pinch his little cheeks… WITH LASOR BEAMS~!_

"Sora!" Now Pika was blushing, the others just giggled and even laughed out loud and rolled around on the ground.

"Yeees?" Sora turned to him, smiling giddily.

"Really Sora?" He was blushing and looked even more annoyed .

"Ugh fiiine! I'll do it the boring way~!" This time continued with an overly done monotone voice.

_Supplied with another peeled Chestnut, the Mankey gang got motivated… *Breathes in veeery slowly*And returned to work on the rescues teams base's renovation. And finally… *Looong deep breath* The rescue team base was… _

"COMPLETED~! It's finished now yayayayay now I can FINALLY SEE IT~!" The others surrounded the base, grabbing onto the edges of the large blanket covering the base, they pulled with all their might, and revealed! "It's… It's... It's my head…?" _Oh Pika… you're making me live in my own head, well I guess I do already kind of live I my own little world inside my head anyways._

"Sniff… Finally… The day has finally arrived… Sora it's ready! Finally! Our… Hope's rescue team base!" Sora could see the sparkles shining in his eyes… and thought is that healthy? Or maybe he should get his eyes checked out some time… "Sniff… It's so cool. Every time I look at our rescue team base, I only see coolness. So what do you think about its resemblance to you Sora? I thought it would be a nice touch!"

"Um, Pika, not meaning to burst your bubble but… it kind of looks like, I was attack by rabid cabbage patch kids… with lettuce, and did… did they gouge my eyes out?" Pika looked offended so Sora quickly tried to make amends, "I like the ears though, you did very well on the ears so sleek~!" She giggled, "Besides, now I can tell everyone I live in a world inside my head… both mentally AND physically~!"

"We all worked very hard!" Caterpie said, unoffended by Sora's remarked based frankly everyone agreed with her, especially the eyes, so creepy!

"It was very hard, but it was worth it!" Wynaut cheered (The ears are what he worked on XD.)

"Wobbuffet! (If by worth it you mean worth staring into the soulless nothings that is the eyes then yes it was very worth it!)" Wob-Wob (yay cute nickname!) Added to his companions statement.

"Wobbuffet! (I couldn't agree more!)" Sora quipped.

"Sniff… Everyone…Thank you!" Pika jumped with joy.

"Say, there. There's something I want to ask…" The Mankey gangs' leader stepped up, "If this rescue team base is finished…" Sora's eyes widened, _Uh oh…_ She thought but kept her mouth shut. "Does that maybe mean…" _Here it comes… _Sora braced herself. "You won't bring us peeled Chestnuts anymore?" _and there it is…_

"Hahaha! Of course!" _NOOO PIKAAA! _She tried to intervene but was too late, "We're finished with work on our team base. To our Mankey gang! Sincerely thank you for everything!" The Mankeys huddled but didn't utter a word.

"Pika… you've doomed us all…" Pika was about to ask Sora what she meant when the Mankey gang went ballistic.

"Ukkeeeeeeeeh!" They ran and surrounded the newly built base, one targeting the new mail box with an Eevee tails on the back shivering as the box itself was punched and attacked.

"Wh-what?!" Everyone rushed forward to restrain the Gang from doing any real damage to the base. Sora narrated while holding back the Mankey attacking her mail box.

_The Team known as hope will still give Mankeys peeled Chestnut! With that being a deal the base is saved. The Mankeys went home A-And THAT is how the chaotic renovation of the rescue team base came to an END!_

The next morning Sora got up early to do the interior decorating she'd so been looking forward to. Making her bed nice big and she used the fluffiest hay she could find for it. She kept some of the flower pots from her old home arrangement. Right as she set down a jug of water on the left side of her bed an earthquake hit knocking the water over. She ended up a very wet Eevee; she shook off and set the jug straight again.

"Sora!" Pika rushed in and yelled, scaring the living daylights out of Sora and again the water jug fell over, she left it on its side, frustrated, to listen to Pika's obviously urgent news. He's never barged in like that before so it must be important, or at least it had better because Sora was wet, annoyed, and not in the mood for anything other than the most dire of news. "There's a commotion down at the square! A lot of Pokémon have already gathered there. Let's go to the square right now!"

"Oh gosh right yeah let's go!" Sora freaked out, not knowing what to expect, she forgot about the jug of water entirely.

_Are they back! Did they win was that the last aftershock!_ Sora was smiling, _I hope so, because then me and Alakazam can finally find out what we were to one another in our human life!_

"Oh! Lombre! What's going on here?" Pika stopped to talk with Lombre as he usually did and Sora went through the crowd and got to the front her smile was gone when she saw them.

"Blastoise!" She rushed up, "O-Octillery, Golem!" She felt her eyes stinging as she saw them lying on the ground, unable to stand, "You're all banged up…" Pika joined her and was also shocked. Sora rushed over to Kangaskhan and asked for Oran berries, she brought them over and offered them to the fallen Pokémon who took them gratefully, but also very sorrowfully.

"Shiftry! What happened here?!" Pika demanded, looking terrified.

"… They were wiped out… In the underground dungeon…" Shiftrys eyes couldn't look anyone straight in the face.

"You're kidding!"

"Groan…" Blastoise finally stood, "That place… It's rough, seriously…"

"… We couldn't get far enough to even see Groudon…" Octillery stressed, lifting her front most tentacle.

"I don't ever want to go back to a place that bad…" Golem Hung his head, ashamed of his failure.

"…It appears the dungeon underground… is far worse than we'd imagined…" Shiftrys eyes fell to his feet.

"Kekekekekeh!" _Oh please not NOW!_ "What fools. That's what you get for trying the impossible." He mocked Blastoise and his fellow temporary teammates.

"Ge-Gengar!" Pika yelled, angered by this, "What are you saying?! It's only expected that we try. This is for saving Alakazam's team." Sora just tried her best to keep quiet not wanting to talk Gengar at all.

"Kekeh! You really find thinking hard, don't you?" Gengar looked at the crowd, "Even they look smart compared to you." _Okay there he goes insulting everyone's intelligence… and now everyone's freaking out…_ Sora growled not sure if she could hold her tongue against Gengar.

'_It's too much. Even Blastoise went down...' 'It's gotta be awful tough. Who'd want to go into a dungeon that dangerous?' 'There's no way. I can't go. I burn too easily.' 'I can't take earthquakes.' 'It'd be like going and knowing full well we'd get wiped...'_

"…E-everyone…" Pika looked down.

"You see? Even they finally seem to understand their situation. Kekeh! They now see that all is lost!" He snickered at their panicking.

"I… My leafy fans would burn up…" Shiftry looked at the leaf fans on his arms longingly.

"E-even Shiftry…" Pikas ear fell, saddened by the lack of hope.

"Kekeh! Get over it! Don't expect to be rewarded just because you tried! Sometimes, it's better to wise up and give up!...Huh? Did I say something profound? Kekekekekekekeh!"

"Yeah, you would know best how to give up wouldn't you?!" Sora burst out and everyone stopped to watch as she approached a smug Gengar.

"Yeah, and your point is?" He crossed his arms and smirked wider.

"My point is that I don't know the definition of 'give up' where as you are the poster child for it!" Now she smirked but there was threat behind it just daring Gengar to challenge her.

"Pika!" Sora called, "We're going to fight Groudon." Everyone stopped what they were doing, "The A-Team will be home before you know it!" She called! Everyone looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Look all I'm trying to say is that there IS no Alakazam to save anymore after how longs it's been there's no way him and his team are even alive down there to BE saved at all! Kekekeh! That Groudon pounded them to dust!" This was the last straw for Sora, the moment he suggested that they were dead started to tip her of the edge but now… the gloves were coming off. She jumped him and bit down on his instinctively lifted up arm, growling she jumped away kicking off his stomach with claws extended, leaving jagged cuts on his chest area.

Everyone back off not wanting to be on caught in the middle, even Pika looked scared of Sora's new found wrath. They realized they'd never seen her fight seriously before now and watched intently waiting for her next move.

"So that's how it's gonna be then?" Gengar sneered clenching his fists.

"I'm drawing the line Gengar! You've gone too far! Take it back and I'll let you go without gouging your eyes out!" Sora was rushing to attack when Gengars fist started glowing blue and she couldn't stop before she got hit with his Sucker punch. She was sent flying back into the tree at the edge of the square, she flipped and caught her feet on the tree and used the momentum to fly back at him and bit down onto his ear, he flailed around tried grabbing at her only for her to let go and latch onto his hand instead.

Flinging his hand around she released her grip and jumped away. She huffed, breathing hard from the adrenaline; no one dared interrupt their sudden fight. Pika wanted to and stepped forward about to stop the fight by fighting Gengar himself but was stopped by Lombre, thinking it best Sora beat Gengar on her own.

"You hit harder than I remember, good I wouldn't want this to be easy." She grinned lowering herself as if readying to pounce on him again.

"Hmph." He glared at her, "Like I'd let you beat me again." He charged up a ball of purple energy and threw a shadow ball at her, everyone flinched. Sora didn't budge though, thinking that Gengar was sort of dumb for this using this move.

"Gengar, don't you know that ghost type moves don't affect normal types?" She laughed, "But ghosts on the other hand are their own greatest weakness!" She opened her mouth breathing in, charging her own shadow ball, but she wasn't so quick to release it, she held and held it for as long as she could, it grew just larger than her head. Sweat fell from her brow as she struggle to control the ball of raw ghostly energy, she'd only learned this move from a lucky find, a shadow ball TM she came across in Uproar Forest looking for more Chestnuts.

"Um, Sora-" Pika was worried that she'd hurt herself more than anyone, but she let it go and it flew straight for its target Gengar tried avoiding it, but his Shoulder didn't get away in time. Sora was breathing hard and rushed him again as Gengar fell to one knee holding his shoulder. He looked up and seriously looked terrified of her, he was all beat up, claw and bite marks covered his upper body areas, his shoulder was smoking and bruised. His right ear was torn up, her eyes were slitted like a cat in broad daylight and she bared her fangs. Their faces were barely inches apart when she stopped. Her widened as if shocked and she took a step back, her eyes darted side to side, looking at each of Gengars fear filled eyes.

"I am going to fight Groudon… AND save the A-team…" She said slowly and turned away unable to continue looking at him, her pupils normal again, she began walking away.

"Sora… I'm going with you." Pika stopped her, "We will save Alakazam's team!" Everyone jumped.

'_Wha-what?!' 'What did they say?!' 'Well that Sora was ferocious just now…'_

"Ugegege?!" Gengar backed up holding his arm to his chest shocked that she really wasn't joking about going down there.

'_Hey, who are they?' 'Can't say I know them…'_a couple of Pokémon didn't recognize them._ 'It's Team Hope. They're well known around these parts.' 'Team Hope…? You mean the lot that were suspected of the involvement in the Ninetails legend? I heard about that! Weren't they living like fugitives until recently' _Sora looked peeved being reminding of that time, but it was the only way she was being recognized by the Teams that lived farther away. _'Can they handle it? They don't look very tough.' _Sora huffed and went to speak but Pika beat her to it.

"It's true-" She pouted at his admission, "The rescue might be too much for us to handle." He took a deep breath. "But… We're still a rescue team. To help Pokémon suffering from the natural disasters… That's why we started up our rescue team! That's why I want to rescue Alakazam's team more than anything. Never giving up… That's where Team Hope stakes its pride!" Pika shouted determined to get hope sparked in the other teams.

"…Keh, Kekekeh!" Gengar grimaced trying to get himself back in order; looking pale he spoke with a shaky voice, "You really aren't very bright, are you? Why don't you do like everyone else and wise up?"

"Why don't YOU make like the coward you are and leave." Sora told him, he looked at her silently broken, no venom was behind her words, but just the pain in her eyes made him slightly confused and even scared. She still didn't look at him, just in his direction looking past him, but no one noticed this.

"…No." Shiftry stepped up to Gengar, "Pika is right."

"…Ugeh?" Gengar stepped back, afraid, Sora's ears barely deflated; still no one noticed that she was suddenly conflicted with the situation.

'… _That's right. I wasn't thinking straight… out of fear.'_

"…Ugegegeh?"

'_We all forgot the most important thing. We are rescue teams…Pride… We have it too! Pride as rescuers!'_

"Ugegegegeh! Have you lost your senses?! Why would you listen to that clown and, worse, be persuaded? Why go if you're facing certain defeat?!" He yelled angrily, and sounding somewhat desperate.

"On the contrary Gengar they've some to their senses, and there is no telling if we're facing certain defeat…" Sora looked at him her tone calm and serious, though her expression seemed sad, "You just don't have the capacity to understand what being rescuers mean, you may have a rescue team, but you started it for all the wrong reasons… Gengar, as a fellow rescuer… I pity you and your lack of a sense of justice."

"But it's suicide to go down there!" Gengar flipped out, "You're all crazy!"

"Is that so…?" Blastoise went up to him, all the rescue teams gathering more closely. "…We've only failed once." He turned to everyone and looked at Pika.

"Blastoise!" Pika cheered.

"…This is no time to be standing around!" He shouted, and Octillery and Golem joined him.

"Yes, no more wallowing in Woe-is-me self-pity." Octillery wrapped a tentacle around Sora's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"If we give up, that's how it ends. Not for me!" Golem stomped his feet to shake off his own self-pity. The three of them stood next to Sora and Pika staring down Gengar.

"Octillery! And Golem too!" Pika jumped for joy as each of them approached as well.

"Ugegegeh! You lot, that wasn't the tune you were whistling just a little…" Gengar was interrupted.

'_Aye, that's right! There've got to be ways we can get through!' 'If we all pull together, we'll be sure to find a way!' 'We'll conquer the dungeon by having all the rescue teams cooperate!' 'Wrooooooooaaaar!' They all yelled triumphantly together._

"Ugegegegegegegegeh! Are you dreaming?! Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into a world of pain? Ugegegegeh!" Gengar ran off in a flash, Sora's eyes followed his fleeing form until he was gone, she sighed, her expression looking bereft as she sighed.

"Thank you, Pika, Sora… You two, you stopped us from throwing away the most important thing we have- -pride." He patted Pika on the shoulder, throwing Pika off balance from his sheer size, "My thanks from all of us." Blastoise turned his attention to the other rescuers, "Everyone!" Their heads turned, eyes all filled with determination, from Aipom to Pinsir they all looked at each other, smiling confidently, "It's time to get to work! Let's show them what we rescue teams are really about!"

'_Wrooooooaaaaar!' _Went the crowd one last time.

Sora seemed lost in thought as they anxiously discussed their plan of attack.

"-Sora?" She's was pulled from her thought by Pika's voice, "What do you think we should do Sora?" Pika looked worried that she hadn't been responding.

"We should go with our teams and meet up at a certain point, I noticed statues of Kangaskhan from here to Mt. Blizzard so I'd imagine ones could be down there too, if not then we find a clear area, then mount an assault from there on. It's easier to get from point A to point B in smaller groups, but I'm going to bite the bullet and admit it now. None of us can face Groudon alone, we need as much rescuers as we can get." They all agreed and went off her plan and added to it, Sora again no longer paying attention. Sora's attention was taken back to the discussion when Mama Kangaskhan tapped her shoulder.

"Listen sweeties, I'm really not supposed to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures, the statues I placed have another function. Just under my house is the original statue and it can get you to Magma cavern in a flash." She told jovially, they were all shocked for the nth time.

"Wait so you really put them there?" Pika asked.

"Well who else did you think could'a done it? I used to be quite the avid adventurer myself back in the day before I retired." She laughed heartily, "I might not be able to fight anymore, but I can get you there, but only to the one outside the dungeon, the inside changes too much too often and I can't get you in."

"How is it even possible?" Sora couldn't help but ask, "Why did you put them there in the first place?"

"First off, it's a secret; second, I thought ahead to my retirement and placed them there for storage purposes. How do you think you were able to use them for your items on your journey all the way to Mt. Blizzard when they were left back here in my storage? They're all connected to my original." She crossed her arms, clearly proud of her system.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to use them for something other than items though?" Shiftry asked, unsure of these statues being used to teleport Pokémon across the continent.

"Don't worry, I've done it before, but only three can go at a time." She smiled to reassure them.

After discussing and planning with the other teams until the sun began to set, Pika thought they should head home to rest. Pika could tell that she had something on her mind and decided to ask when they got to the team base. Sora was heading in after absent mindedly saying good-night.

"Sora, wait." He placed his paw on her shoulder to make sure he had her attention, "Is something the matter, you seemed overly silent once we started discussing the plan for going underground."

"I'm just… confused I guess…" She looked at him.

"Confused? Confused about what?" He went around and stood in front of her. "What's there to be confused about? We're going down and saving the A-team and defeating Groudon."

"That's not it Pika, I'm confused about something else… Is what I did a good thing?" she looked at him, wanting an honest answer.

"What you did? You mean that fight with Gengar? Of course Sora, he deserved it for saying that we're all fools and that's Charizard, Alakazam, and Tyranitar are dead down there, he went too far Sora."

"But then why do I feel so bad about it?" she looked down, her ears limp and she felt so guilty.

"Because you're nice like that, feeling bad for hurting somebody even if he's a jerk who really did deserve it isn't a bad thing." He patted her head to help her feel better.

"But what I really don't get is I keep thinking that I should, well, that I should… apologize for it…?" She couldn't look Pika in the eyes as she admitted the thought that played in her mind again and again since attacking him.

"Um… You're being serious right?" She nodded her head dejectedly. He stood back scratching the back of his head and neck, thinking. "Well, I wouldn't, but maybe…" He didn't want to encourage her to because of how much he disliked Gengar, but she was still obviously torn, so he came up with an idea, "How about this if he apologizes to you for what he did, running you out of town AND talking about the A-team being dead, then you apologize for attacking him, that way he'd actually somewhat be worthy of any kind of apology for what you did." Pika crossed his arms and nodded pleased with his idea. _This way Sora won't have to apologize to him because he'd never admit what he did was wrong, let alone apologize for it, _was what Pika really thought about his plan.

"But, I really don't think it'll be easy to get him to say sorry… His ego is massive… Well, uh… as much as I'd hate to admit it mine is too actually, we definitely have THAT in common…" Pika looked confused or angry... maybe both actually.

"You don't have a massive ego." He glared, not wanting her comparing herself to Gengar in any way; he also really didn't think she had a big ego at all.

"Yes I do, I'm also a tiny bit narcissistic, have you seriously not noticed?" She raised an over exaggerated eyebrow at finding out Pika seriously never noticed how into herself she usually is, "Pika, I go on about how awesome and adorable I am, true or not, it's true by the way, that means I have a big ego!"

"Stop comparing yourself to him ok?" He looked angry now, "He doesn't deserve your concern Sora…"

"I'm pretty sure that's my choice to make Pika," Sora was glaring him down, puffing up her fur to appear bigger and more intimidating, "So what if we both have big egos? Also I'm not comparing myself to him!" She snapped. "All I was doing was saying we both have big egos, his I think is bigger than mine, so I doubt waiting for him to say sorry first might not work, it'd take him at most a whole year to apologize!"

"I know that Sora the whole point of that plan is so you wouldn't have to say sorry for what you did because he would never say it first, or at all even!" Pika's paws covered his mouth, shocked at what he had said.

"…N-never? I thought he'd take a while weeks, months, maybe a year… but to never say sorry- You don't really think that, do you… that he's never going to try and be my friend again?" She was about to cry and suddenly ran into the base.

"Sora-!" Pika tried to call after her.

"Pika… just go home." She told him and slammed the door in his face; at least it felt that way with how final her words were, since there wasn't really a door. Pika stood there regretting everything he said, he left after the sun finished setting.

Gengar didn't get home to his base until later that night, he saw the two figures talking in one of the windows, which was strange because since Sora's return from being a fugitive Ekans had decided to stay with Mama Kangaskhan, because of some disagreements between him and Gengar. So he and Medicham had been the only two staying there.

"… Was thinking about … … mission … Groudon tomorrow." He heard Ekans as he entered.

"The heck are you two talking about." Gengar growled, angry at the mention of Sora and Groudon, almost immediately feeling pain in his shoulder again.

"Oh, hello Gengar, where've you been?" Medicham asked, but Ekans answered for him, making him even more furious.

"He was at the square today; I was helping Kangaskhan and overheard everything, Gengar you really should think about what you're saying-" Gengar interrupted him.

"Really now? Why is that? Because I might 'hurt' someone's feelings?! They're all going to go down there to save a team that's already dead and they're going to get themselves killed. Now tell me what were you saying when I came in?" Gengar had pretty good idea what he said, and his look said 'I DARE you to say it.'

"I came here to tell Medicham I was thinking about joining the mission to save Alakazam and his team." He stood tall at first but slinked back as he spoke seeing Gengar's fist rolling up and when he finished, he lashed out to hit him, only to be blocked by Medicham.

"Out of my way." He said an edge to his voice, "He can't go, or he'll just die with the rest of them!" He slammed the door behind him to make a point.

"Gengar don't you know about Groudon? If he keeps rampaging down there his rival will wake up to and they won't be fighting down there, they'll come up HERE. We'll be MORE likely to defeat Groudon alone than the both of them when they're going at each other…" she told him, shaking her head.

"We huh, so you're going too, is that it?" He crossed his arms.

"Is that really all you heard out of what I just said!?" She shoved past him, hitting his bad shoulder making him hiss in pain and opened the door, "Out." Her tone was flat and had an edge of its own.

"I'm the leader of this base; I'm not going anywhere, so you leave." He turned away only to be grabbed, dragged, and pushed out the door. When he tried to force his way back in he got a punch to the face sending him flying back, the last thing he heard was the bang of the door. Rubbing his bruising cheek he left grumbling, going to the only place he could. Gengar growled as he went up to his old stump by the river. He sat with a huff and crossed his arms like a child who was just put in time out for stealing cookies from the cookie jar ALL of the cookies...

_**Gengar likes cookies? Well maybe he took them just to take the- **__'Will you be quiet?' _Gengar growled holding his, talking to the voice inside his mind, _'You're giving me a headache… or more like a worse one…'_ _**Whaaat~ I'm just trying to-,**__ 'I'm really not in the mood right now.' __**Oh quit being such a sour puss, Sure you keep getting on Sora's bad side, you got in a fight with your friends, and everyone hates you… Actually… yeah, keep being a sour puss that sucks…**_

"Jee thanks I feel SOOO much better now…" He said out loud, "Not…" he grumbled. _**Hey no need to get nippy with me, I'm the only one still talking to you right now. **__'I'm the only one you can talk to.' __**…Your point? '**__Whatever…' __**Look if you'd just listen to me-**__'And what? Just say sorry to everyone, is that what you're going to say?'__** Yeah, actually it was and is it really that hard I'm mean you don't have to do it all at once or anything, if you just apologize to Sora the rest would just fall into place. I don't know if you've noticed but despite being a little Eevee and not even being here that long, she has become quite an influence on the townsfolk.**_

'_Hmph, yeah I've notice, did you not see what happened today?'__** Yeah I did, I saw you calling everyone idiots, that a team of Pokémon they cared about was dead and that they had no hope…Need I go on? **__'… No, but what I said about their mission being suicidal was true and you know it.' __**Doing nothing and waiting for the inevitable is worse Gengar…Everyone and I mean EVRYONE keeps trying to tell you that. **_He stayed silent.

_**Gengar listen, I'm not some figment you created because you're crazy… I'm here in your sub-conscious for a REASON. You finally listened to me a little back at the hot-springs- **__'She bit me…'_He mumble in his head,_**Aaand you're complaining why? Look there where three things she could have done then, poke you for five straight minutes, amuse you and go down for the doll, or bite you. **_

'_Wait, you knew she would bite me?'__** It was a likely scenario, but I thought she'd go for poking you for five-straight minutes… Honestly. **__'… Right.'... __**Ok… well, you really should consider listening to me more often; I mean it was going well until- **__'Until she bit me.' __**Nooo until you stopped listening to me, I had a plan for that, if you had just looked past her biting you and laughed it off she would have been surprised and willing to talk to you more eh? EEEH? I know what I'm talking about. **_

Gengar shook his head frustrated with her _'Let's say you're right and I listen to you and yadayada blahblah whatever, are you saying I have to suffer for this stuff to work?' __**Most likely yes, she and the others all suffered in some way because of your fear didn't they? I mean it's only fair. **__'You know what, I'm done talking to you, BAD-night.' __**Wait! I don't want to go to bed yet!**_

"Yeah, well I do, I'm tired, I'm sore, and I got kicked out of my house." He said out loud, _**I still don't want to go to sleep and really it's not THAT bad,**_ at which point it started to rain down hard, "Great and now it's raining…" He yelled, frustrated at the world for being so cruel as to throw this cliché scene at him

…_**Fine… at least get under a tree or something… **_She didn't sound happy about it but stayed quiet so he could sleep.

Gengar finally did go to sleep after his headache stopped throbbing. The sound of the pouring rain actually helping to calm his nerves lulled him into a pleasant sleep, at least as pleasant as sleep could get in the dirt, which was quickly becoming muddy, under a twisted and warped tree.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think of the voice in Gengar head anyways? and she isn't joking she isn't some insanity based created voice, also what do you think the REASON for her being there is? I know what I'm doing with her and all, but I wanna see if anybody can guess and I'd also like to see what weird things you guys are going to think of for her! XD<p>

Also what do you think of the statue thing I tossed in? I just thought and went all like YEEES it never made sense that you could just get you items anywhere, and I really do think she put them there in her younger days, because she's that COOL! Plus I needed a way for Absol and Sneasel to get all the way back to Magma cavern especially after walking all the way from Mt. Blizzard which is just about right next the caverns poor guys I just couldn't force them to walk all the way back.


	10. Heart to heart end of hopeful Sky?

Sorry about the wait took me longer than expected (at least not a whole year this time though right?! XD) but yeah here it is some time before they head and then the set up for chapter 11.

I own it not, but fanfic I shall claim~!~!~!

* * *

><p>Wavy green mist swirled as it surrounded Sora in her dream like it had many times before, not that many times but a lot more than it has in just about anybody else's dreams. She looked around, waiting for Gardevoir to come and talk to her like she usually did during these dreams.<p>

"…" She stood there in silence, tapping her front right paw; she sat down with a small huff. "You really like to take your time don't you?" She turned her head and saw Gardevoir, "… Gardevoir…" Once the flashing of her form stopped Gardevoir smiled.

"Yes, well I'm a lot busier than you'd think, at least for a being with no physical form that is." They both giggled then Gardevoir spoke in a more serious tone, "It's tomorrow, isn't it? That you take to that underground dungeon to save the A-team."

"You bet, but they make it out to be one heck of a challenge, even I'm worried, and THAT'S saying something. I really wonder if everyone will be alright down there…" Gardevoir gave Sora a smile to boost her confidence.

"You will be fine. I am certain that you will succeed, Sora." She hugged Sora, "I'm behind you 100%. Please, go with strength."

"I wouldn't ever even think of leaving that behind, thanks. I'm feeling better now, I'm going to go down there and give it my all!" Sora looked curious, "By the way… Have you been underground at all? Or do you know what Groudon looks like?"

"No… I'm sorry to say that the only time I saw any rendition of Groudon was in a book of yours in your human life, I'd imagine it's turned to dust by now after so many years…" Sora whimpered, "I'm sorry, but I do remember it was large in size and mostly red."

"… I remember that too, but how large do you think it is?" She tilted her head.

"I'd imagine from the diagram that it's easily larger than your home… and then some…" Gardevoir looked worried.

"Oh wow really? Geez, I couldn't remember the exact details of its description. I guess I've really got my work cut out for me, but then again I'll have plenty of back-up, Mines not the only team headed down there we have a game plan to meet up and take him on all at once."

"Then good luck and come home safely, your role is coming to an end, little by little…" She seemed downcast.

"Hold on, what? You mean I have to go or something?" She whined.

"You became a Pokémon in order to fulfill a certain role… and that role brought you here." Gardevoir began fading. "Now, that role… is finally drawing to its conclusion."

"Wait, answer me! Does that mean I have to leave!? What is my role!? What am I here to do?" She flailed about, not wanting to leave her new friends behind.

"When the time comes… I think I can tell you when this adventure is finished, Au revoir." With that she vanished into the mist.

"Don't you be going French on meee~!" Sora yelled and woke up. The next morrr *Yawn*ning. Sora felt compelled to narrate after stretching her front legs out. She popped her back like a cat waking from a long nap. The sun was only just coming up and Pika wasn't outside just yet. "I'd better clear things up with Pika, I was too harsh on him, and he was just trying to help… I've just got to make it clear that Gengar isn't THAT bad… He just needs to get his priorities straight." A purple figure was suddenly in front of her shaking her away from talking to herself any further.

"I heard what you said from outside and came in." He rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

"Oh well that's fine Ekans, what did you need?" She sat down to listen.

"First I want to say you're right about Gengar… He's just been acting weird for a while and always seems like he has something on his mind." Ekans looked sad, more than just sad it looked like he'd been crying.

"Ekans… you look like you haven't been sleeping well." Sora asked concerned for his health.

"Oh Gengar kicked me out after you and Pika got back from being fugitives," He looked away for a second, "I've been living with Mama Kangaskhan, except last night was the first night I spent home."

"Oh… I'm not sure what to say, but sorry." She hugged him, "So what did you mean by Gengar acting strange? I was gone right after the issue of his running me out of town, and didn't even see him before that." She sat back to let him talk.

"He told us about you being human and at one point just stood there thinking for a long time, he scared us when he suddenly yelled at someone to shut up, but no one was talking…" His face scrunched up in worry and confusion.

"Okaaay, not weird at all... what else?" She inched forward, clearly interested in this new development on Gengar's strange behavior.

"I think he was scared when finding out you were human because he was a little on the twitchy side." He looked sad about his friend acting this way. "I tried saying it was going too far, but he insisted that…that we run you out of town, before you ran him out."

"WHAT?!" She was confused more than a cat chasing a dot that blinked out of existence, "Why the heck would I have done that? I mean even now I don't think I could turn the town on him or anyone else for that matter."

"Because you were human, and he came from a place with humans." He told her, "He even had a trainer… he doesn't talk about her very much, but from what he has told us… she…She wasn't …" he seemed conflicted, "Gengar's unlike other ghost types, he's more physically real." He explained.

"… He did bleed before… I never even gave it a second thought at the time but… that's right, a normal Gengar wouldn't bleed, or any ghost Pokémon for that matter, go on." She finally backed off, she could see now that this was too serious for her to be pushy.

"Well, she found him not long after he hatched and she really was cruel to him, a few months after evolving into Haunter she said that he was useless to her. She didn't release him from his poke ball and threw him inside it into a river saying he was weak and left him… that was the last he saw of her." Sora had stood up and was livid at whoever this faceless monster of a woman was, she sat with a thump and looked torn.

"Wow, so that's why he doesn't swim… or like humans… I'd be pretty damn scared of people too… But at the same time it wasn't me who did it… and I'm not human right now, I'm an Eevee, but still I-I just can't believe…" She looked at Ekans. "I've got to talk to him, is he home?"

"No, we all got into a fight last night and he left… Well Medicham kicked him out and he didn't come back… But isn't there a mission? I'm sure Gengar will still be here when we get back."

"I know, I know but still, if I could at least say to him that when I get back we should talk-" She stopped, "You said we… Did you want to come with us Ekans?" he nodded, "Alright you can come with, but only if you help me find Gengar." He nodded and they rushed out knowing they didn't have time to dawdle. They ran right past a dazed Pika who was just arriving.

"Give me a little time Pika gotta take care of some business!" She yelled back to him, "Also Sorry about yesterdayyy~!" She turned a corner with Ekans and left Pikas sight. "So where do you think he is?"

"He could've gone back home after I left." He suggested.

"Sure take me there." He went a little ahead and took her down the path that would lead to the clearing by the river and stump, but took a turn hidden in the bushes to the left. "Here we are." He said going up to the door of a light brown dome.

Sora whistled, "Wow… your base has a real DOOR, and it's not one of your heads after a cabbage patch kid grenade went off all over your face!"

"Um, Sora?" He opened the door and beckoned her inside.

"Right we're doing important things!" She skipped quickly in and saw it was actually quite… Dare I think it…? It's actually a swanky place.

"Ekans? Sora?" Came a voice, "What are doing here? I thought you were headed underground." Medicham asked them.

"We are, has Gengar come back at all?" Ekans asked while Sora couldn't help but be distracted by the great design of their home.

"No, and I haven't left, so he couldn't have come by at all, why?" Medicham crossed her arms looking annoyed.

"We're looking for him, Ekans here decided to tell me about his old trainer." He looked down, feeling guilty.

"WHA-! Ekans we told him we wouldn't tell anyone else about it!" Her arms came uncrossed and her hands balled up into fists as she tromped up to him.

"Medicham, she was nearly killed because he hated a totally different human; I had to tell her so she wouldn't hate him… It's not his fault that he's got a fear of humans, and you saw those injuries." He looked at Sora.

"Honestly, I was already thinking about apologizing for that… You didn't need to give me that as another reason though it certainly helps me understand better why he did what he did…"

"I guess that's an ok reason, still we made a promise to not tell anyone Ekans." Medicham sighed, "We're fighting enough as it is without breaking such an important promise."

"Ekans Mentioned you guys were fighting earlier too, what happened?" Sora stopped looking around and paid full attention to Medicham.

"Yeah, well after you came aback and Ekans went all goody we kind of got angry with him, I hate to admit it, but I really got peeved at him. Gengar kicked him out and he's been staying with mama Kangaskhan since, last night was the first he spent home, and I kicked Gengar out last night. Why are you looking for him exactly?" She asked.

"Well, because of what I told Sora she wants to talk to him and at least tell him that she has a few things to say to him after we get back from fighting Groudon."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty angry last night maybe you ought to wait a couple days for him to cool down, who knows what he could do if you talked to him right now." Medicham sat down and put her fingers onto her chin.

"Well, maybe you're right, but I should still make sure where he is and let him know I plan to talk to him some time before heading down there, because I will admit this… Gengar's right about it being dangerous, I'm just not so quick to turn tail and leave Alakazam and his team down there to face Groudon all alone." She started heading for the door, "C'mon Ekans, We don't have much time before everyone meets in the square to start the trek down." They walked out, Medicham telling them good luck with the search and the underground dungeon.

"So where do we look now?" Ekans asked.

"You go check the stump by the river I'll go look for him over at the hot-springs." Sora suggested after giving it some thought.

"The hot-springs? You know about them?" He tilted his head in wonder, but a knowing look from Sora made his eyes go wide, "Gengar took you to them, didn't he?" She nodded. "Wow, and here I thought he wasn't going to show them to anyone ever… The three of us found them and it's been one of our hangouts, we haven't gone together for a while though… when did he show them to you?" They started leaving back down the path again.

"Hmmm," She thought for moment, "Oh, yeah, it was back when you guys tried to steal our missions and I put a fake one in there and," she blushed, "I kissed Gengar on the cheek, yup I remember. It was on the same day as that, and it was because the river was cold and we found out I was a shiny Eevee!" She giggled.

"Oh, so that's why you were silver the next time we saw you, I always did wonder about that, and he took you there because the river was too cold for you?" He looked at her, slightly disbelieving.

"It's true, the river's coldness was out to get me, but Gengy took me-" She stopped in her tracks, "…" Her face gave it all away, she was confused but she was also a little… happy? This thought made her feel even more confused.

"You just-" Ekans had to turn around to look at her because of her sudden halt.

"I know…" She couldn't help but sit and try to let it sink in.

"We don't have much time Sora, I'll go check the hot-springs instead because they're further away, and you go check the stump… He'll be more likely to be there anyway…" He slithered away to leave Sora to her thoughts. Could this be it? Am I really forgiving him? Is it because I might not come back after my role is done? Or even because I might not get back from fighting Groudon even? Just then Sora remembered a bit of lyrics from a song saying it out loud.

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late… would you forgive your enemies?" She seemed to be asking herself this question. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Her eyes snapped open as she called out, "Yes!" She ran to the stump back down the path and to the left out the bushes, leaping and bounding to it.

"Hello?" She couldn't help but sound nervous when she finally got there, "Gengar?" she looked around and finally went to look behind the stump, nothing but mud, she turned around saw him sleeping under a tree, "It must've rained last night, he slept out here… alone in the rain…", looking past the injuries she saw he looked peaceful as his chest rose and fell. He was on his side, his back against the strangely shaped tree's trunk; it looked like he fell asleep sitting up then slid down whether it woke him up and he didn't care or just slept through it wasn't apparent.

She decided to curl up on the stump for a little, she knew she was running out of time, but she could always meet them at the entrance instead, she just couldn't stand to wake him. She was also afraid of what his reaction would be to her being there, but it wouldn't be any better to look like a creeper watching him in his sleep when he wakes up.

"I know…" she hopped down next to him, "Just like when we met, and the time after that… and again when he tried to sneak up on me." She giggled a little before breathing in; she poked him a few times first until his eyelids moved a slight she stood herself up and put her paws on him to hold herself up. "Boo!" It wasn't an overly loud yell, but it was enough to make him jump up to a sitting position. She fell back from the force and made an oomph noise.

What Gengar did next surprised Sora as she lay on her back rubbing her head where it hit a rock on the ground (Little did she know that was the same rock she had kicked around seeing it as Gengar, it had returned… FOR VENGEANCE!), he ran and hid behind the stump, with his ears folded back as he glared at her from over the edge when she got up and hopped up to look over it. She placed her paws on it after landing and folded her own ears back and looked at him with wide eyes. She brought her paws up to the sides of her face and push her hind legs on the stump to stay up, using her claws to stay up, staring at him.

"What do you want?" He said harshly.

"Ironic isn't it... that I scared you, a ghost type, when you should be scaring me right?" She made a poor attempt at giggling. She lifted a paw forgetting it was holding her up and lost her balance and fell down again. "Spaghetti monster I'm such a klutz all of a sudden." She grumbled.

"Shouldn't you be heading to that underground dungeon?" He growled looking at her from over the stump, ignoring her irony is funny thing from before.

"I will be." She answered getting up and shaking off some dirt, "Just not right this moment is all."

"Then what do you want?" He walked around and poked her in the chest accusingly, "Here to get in one last hit or something? Well touch luck I'm outta here!" He was furious… but Sora could see that he was about ready to break down. He had a bruise under his eye she didn't remember inflicting, and remembered that he got in a fight with his teammates.

All of us are just hitting him, even though he's only acting out of fear… and I realize now that there was so much I could have done to prevent all this… I should've told him I was human from the beginning, She hung her head thinking , I should've answered his questions about when he was blacked out, that's why he followed me when I went to see Xatu… That has to be the reason. Gengar turned, Sora's mind had been distracted by her thoughts, but when he started walking away her head snapped up.

"Gengar wait!" He didn't stop, ignoring her completely, she looked down, he was nearing the edge of the clearing when she sprinted to him and put her head on his back, gently nudging him, she hadn't noticed at first, but she had started crying, "… Don't leave… G-gengy." His eyes widened but he didn't turn around, he stopped his foot from taking another step, placing it back where it was. "I never answered your question," She took a deep breathe, still keeping her forehead on his back, "About what happened when you blacked out? It's why you followed me through the Great Canyon, isn't it?" He nodded, not trusting his voice, and gulped.

"You looked like you recognized my singing voice… and- and you… looked terrified, and I was too embarrassed to tell you what happened before and that's why I left…" She shifted nervously, not wanting to say the truly embarrassing part; she backed away and sat down.

"But… none of that sounds… embarrassing…" He finally turned around, "Is that all that happened?" He sounded almost guilty that he had even followed her just for that, and for the things that he did after hearing that she was human. Just because of that?

"Well, that's not… all that happened it's just that I really don't think I can get myself to tell you… what else happened…" She was still turned away, playing with the dirt with her, nervous.

"Th-that's not all? Then what else happened?" He asked sounding unsure if he even wanted to hear it.

"W-well… I- I think I should say that at the time I… I was… well what… happened… is that I-"

"He wasn't at the hot- springs any luck… here-?" Ekans "I take that as a yes…" Ekans and Gengar locked eyes, "Sora I just saw Lombre, he said we'd better get to town, everyones waiting on us." Sora looked at him at Gengar at him again, _He can wait..._ she thought.

"Sorry Gengar but... yeah I promise I'll tell once I get back! Cross my heart hope to fly stick and cupcake in my eye!" She took off with a very confused Gengar standing there, and a VERY confused Ekans Following behind her, when he caught up and Sora was Sure Gengar was out of hearing range she caught her breathe she had been holding and spoke.

"As much as I hate to say it… thanks Ekans, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him about kissing him when he blacked out." Ekans stopped so quickly he skidded on his belly and got all tangled up.

"You WHAT?!" He untangled his self in a rush only to fall over again.

"Don't say anything okay; we've got business to take care of." Sora cursed at herself, "I wish it was that easy to tell Gengar about it, when we get back I need you to make SURE I don't back down from telling him though, no matter what I say or do to get out of it. Got it?" He nodded, not fully knowing just how hard this task would be. When they arrived Pika was standing at the edge of the crowd tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry about yesterday Pika." Sora jumped next to him with Ekans slithering to the other side of him next to Lombre to listen to their plan of action.

"I thought you'd still be mad at me," He looked around, "You're not mad at me?"

"No way, you were just trying to help, but I have to say something Pika, new evidence has come to light that Gengar isn't all that bad." Pika glared at her instantly. "Whaaat? Look Pika I can't tell you yet but please trust me when I tell you it's only because he's scared of humans and for good reason too, Ekans told me all about it. But it's not my place to tell you so just try not to be mad, let's just do the mission and save the A-team then we can talk about it, okay?" He just gave her the same suspicious look for a while, mulling it over before hanging his head sighing.

"Fine, but this reason of yours better be good." He pointed at her she nodded quickly with a toothy grin.

"Believe me Pika it's a very good reason, you won't regret this, I promise, thank you so much for your support~!" she hugged him, squeezing him making it a little hard for him to breathe.

"Sora- Can't- Breathe!" He struggled.

"Oh sorry!" she let go, "Let's go up and get this done." Ekans and Pika looked at each other before following Soras into the crowd, they made to the front to find Shiftry and Blastoise discussing something, they noticed them and stopped talking. "Sorry about the hold up, now that I'm here are we heading out?" Sora sat next to them.

"Yes, we almost thought you weren't going to make it, what was the hold up?" Shiftry wondered.

"I'm not going to hold back, I was looking for Gengar," everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at her like she was crazy, "What? Why is everyone giving me that look?" She knew why, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Well, maybe it's because we all think you're crazy for going out of your way to try and talk to him?" Blastoise stepped up and crossed his arms, "Especially when we're all here waiting on you so we can rescue The A-team and stop Groudon from waking Kyogre and duking it out with us right smack dab in the middle of them."

"Look I know you all think he's not worth it, but Ekans here told me some pretty shocking stuff about him, things I'm not able to share. If you knew what it was you wouldn't want anybody talking about it either, let's just say someone, a human in fact, did something really really REALLY mean to him okay?" they all gave her an incredulous look. She sighed, "Look I get that you don't trust him, I'm still having a hard time trusting him, but you trust me don't you?" They continued to look at her, expressionless, "I'm just trying to understand him better, and you know all that pent up rage I had against him… After what I did yesterday… it's just gone. There were mistakes I made and it took me this long to figure it out that some of what happened really was my fault."

"She has a point, I trust her because she saved my life." Shiftry stepped up, "Even if I really don't think he deserves it, if she wants to try standing up for Gengar I'm right with her."

"But, we can discuss this after we defeat Groudon right guys!" Sora called and they all cheered, they left down the path towards the underground dungeon Sora, Pika, and Ekans teaming up for the battles ahead.

* * *

><p>Gengar walked up and opened the door to his base and found Medicham pacing back and forth with a worried expression. When he closed the door she finally noticed him with a jump.<p>

"Oh, Gengar," She said still looking worried, "Ekans and Sora were here looking for you earlier-"

"I know…." He sat down after grabbing an Oran berry out of a large flat wooden bowl, which he carved himself, sitting on a small table…. (A table that looked to be made of MAHOGANY~! Except it wasn't… I just like Mahogany… MAHOGANY~!) She looked at him wide eyed.

"And you're not angry at Ekans? ...At all?" She sat in a chair across from his, folding her hands over her lap.

"No, why would I be?" His eyebrow went up as he ate the last bite of his Oran berry.

"It's just that I thought you'd be angrier at him for telling Sora about your trainer. But if you're not-" Gengar suddenly swallowed the Oran berry down the wrong throat and choked on it, his eyes bulging. Medicham nearly flew behind his chair and used the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge the piece and it went flying.

"HE WHAT?!" He yelled, not even bothering to catch his breath by this time Medicham had realized her mistake, they hadn't even told him about it, and she just did.

"I- I Thought they told you." She mentally slapped herself for opening her big mouth.

"HE WHAT!" He yelled again, "I can't believe him, he went and told her about that?!"

"He was only trying to help you Gengar, he didn't want Sora to be mad at you, and he can't stand seeing the other Pokémon hurt you anymore!" She marched right up to him and looked him dead in the eyes, "Mama Kangaskhan told me that he's been crying himself to sleep at night because he's worried about you Gengar." Her eyes softened, she just wanted him to see just how much he meant to her and Ekans as their friend, no even more than a friend, because whether or not he realized it, he raised them; Ekans was still being raised considering his age. He was the closest they had to a parent…

"What's there to be worried about, I'm fi-!" She cut him off, angry that he'd even say something like that when there was clearly something wrong with his mental state of mind.

"No Gengar, you're not fine, you yell at someone to shut up when no one is talking, you scream in your sleep, you black out all the time and when you come to you don't remember a thing." Medicham sat down, feeling frustrated she covered her face with both hands and hung her head. "Gengar you haven't even seen that woman in four years do you realize that? Four whole YEARS have gone by? Obviously not because here you are, still living your life based on the moment when she threw you away-!" A crash stopped Medichams rant she stood and her head snapped up to look around for the cause, Gengar had turned angrily, purposely flipping over the small (and definitely not mahogany) table in the process. The berries that had been sitting in the bowl were now scattered on the floor.

"Gengar!" Medicham yelled after him as he swung open the door, rushed out and slammed it before she could say anymore.

* * *

><p>"Ok we're heading down in teams of threes and fours. Now according to Mama Kangaskhan there's a statue of hers a few floors up from Groudon's level, we'll meet up there and when we've got enough to take him on we attack full force and our top priority is finding Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar and getting them out of there. Anyone here have any questions?" Blastoise asked, everyone seemed to look around at one another.<p>

"I do!" Called someone in the front, everyone's attention was on him, "When do we get started." Ekans smirked, slinking forward, looking ready to do some rescue work. Everyone smiled right with and laughed jovially.

"Right now!" They all marched in and took different paths as the time passed they lost sight of more and more teams as they took alternate routes to find the statue and meet up. They all helped one another out as best they could so they'd have as much fighters by the end as they could and even when they failed they re-entered almost instantly.

The townsfolk and store owners were temporarily based outside the dungeons entrance in a camp making it so they could get right back to the mission. Everyone was doing their part to help save the team that went to face Groudon alone, the Team that went down there to protect them. Sora smiled thinking about how everyone was doing their best to help.

Pika and Ekans were walking behind her watching for enemies so far they had been lucky enough to avoid getting into any tussles with groups of Pokémon, but one or two would find them and attack without hesitation. Floor after floor seemed forever… especially since by this time they had only made it past the first four. Sora was humming then stopped when they walked a flight of stairs, taking them to the fifth floor. She smiled evilly, and then suddenly looked overly bored.

"Are we there yet?" Sora groaned, looking back at Pika, "This place is dark and booring~!" She yawned even though she wasn't at all sleepy…

"Sora if we were there by now YOU'D be the first to know…" Pika answered pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation; she had been asking the same question every time they reached the next floor.

"And how do you suppose that?" she asked, fully knowing what he'd say, this time even choosing to say it at the same time in mocked Pika voice.

"Because you standing-" Pika stopped, "Ahead of me." Sora continued on her own and giggled, "Yeah yeah, I know I'm just messing with you." This was a new development it this repeated discussion. Sora went on humming. Pika shaking his head, smiling thinking about her strange antics. Ekans poked Pika shoulder with his tail tip.

"Is she always like this?" He asked, a curious light shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much all the time, well maybe not ALL the time, but almost." He smirked at the poison type who smiled back. The small team made their way past plenty of enemies, catching up and even joining with a few of the other team, slowly as they got closer the group grew and would branch off to find the stairs then find each other to lead everyone to the next floor.

Before long they found themselves reunited with Shiftry and Blastoise's Teams in the safe room that held the statue of Mama Kangaskhan, waiting for the last of the teams and even going back for a couple they all went ahead together, having finally made it past the statue.

"Wow, this place must go down for miles…" Ekans looked up at the ceiling, imagining what must be up on the surface above, them… Then he made the mistake of thinking about all the dirt rock and lava collapsing and crushing them all, making himself whimper.

"What?! What is it?!" Sora freaked out, not knowing what made the sound.

"This place isn't going to *Gulp* Crash down on us… right?" He was visibly sweating at this point.

"Oh, is that it? No, it's not likely to Ekans." She patted him on the back to calm him down, "Wouldn't you think the creator of land masses would know what he's doing living down here? Why would he live down here knowing it had a high chance of collapsing? He wouldn't construct something so faulty, he MADE the land masses Ekans, I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing when he made this place." She laughed.

"Either that… or he knew he'd be fine." Sora's laughing stopped and she looked at him, "Maybe he knew he wouldn't get crushed by it all because he's that strong and bulky…?" She glowered at him for a second…

"…Ekans…" She finally looked forward and spoke, "We REALLY gotta work on your confidence…" She muttered under her breathe, but just enough so he'd hear.

"What? Why? What's wrong with it? I'm just being realistic…" He pouted.

"Well how about this, no matter how confident you are in your strength, you still wouldn't want to live in a place that crashed down on you. Besides, Groudon's not immune, it would still hurt, survive or not you wouldn't miles of dirt, rocks, and boulders to fall on top of you."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense… But you didn't answer my question… What's wrong with my self-esteem?" He tilted his head, looking absolutely adorable.

"It needs more exp to level up…" She said, sounding a little sarcastic.

"…I don't get it…" His eyes bulged a little in confusion.

"That's means it's low…" He stared at her still looking confused, "You're not all that confident, and I can tell because you're paranoid about a lot of dirt falling on us... Here... in the home of Groudon, who really wouldn't make a home in a place that would fall on his head… It also sounds like an excuse to leave and not fight him." she looked at him, completely serious about his panicking to get out of fighting the legendary ground Pokémon.

"Oh… I guess I am a little scared to fight him." He looked down, feeling a little ashamed.

"Don't feel bad Ekans, we all are…" She looked around giving a hint for him to look as well, when he did and the first time Ekans noticed it. The worry showing in their eyes, their racing hearts, the fact that they had been the only two speaking out of all the teams, even Pika was unknowingly fiddling with his hands nervously, Shiftry's leafy fans were shuttering, and Blastoise was cracking his knuckles every few seconds. Everyone was scared to face Groudon, but they still marched forward, Oran berries and spikes at the ready, scarfs of all kinds adorning their necks to be at top form so they could take back Team A.C.T. and put Groudon into his long slumber.

"Wow, I hadn't even noticed…" Ekans nearly whispered, not wanting anyone to jump from fright.

"Yeah," She looked at him again, "My teeth were chattering before you even said anything, and when you did I nearly jumped out of my fur, and I'm right next to you." She giggled a little, though it was slightly strained and awkward, sounding almost forced.

"Even you?" He looked at her in disbelief, almost stopping, "I didn't think you'd be scared, you're really frightened then?" He looked skeptical somehow, always seeing her as confident, funny, and maybe a little naïve.

"Yeah, I'm completely terrified really… I mean it's not like I'm immune to fear or anything. I know it sounds cheesy but being brave isn't a lack of fear, that's stupidity, TRUE bravery is when you do it despite your fear…Everyone here knows that, and simply by being here we can see that they have that bravery. I've got to help. I know it seems like I'm picking favorites, I'm not saying I don't care about saving Charizard and Tyranitar… But I've got to get Alakazam outta there so we can head up and find out just who we were to each other as humans…" She felt guilty and it showed in her features.

"No one here thinks that Sora, it's understandable why you've been thinking about Alakazam more, given your situation…" He smiled as best he could, "It'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"You really think so?" She folded her ears back.

"I really do." He smiled an even bigger grin.

"Okay, I guess you're right and MAN does our conversation sound so corny, like it's straight outta some Disney movie~!" she perked up, laughing at his confused face, "You're so funny looking~!" She took off to the front to avoid his questions when he started to talk.

"Wait! What's a 'Disney Movie?'" He slithered after her frantically, "And what's so corny about our conversation?" He chased her, desperately wanting answers. "Wait come back!" He was chasing after her when she suddenly stopped; they were a quite a ways ahead of everyone, who were all very confuzzled at their antics. He tried to stop but tripped over his own body and slammed into her, she got up, ignoring him, and just looked ahead. "What the heck is a Disn-" Sora shrieked.

"No!" She nearly screamed, Ekans kept his eyes on her, scared to see what had caused her to yell like that; she was starting to cry and rushed forward suddenly, frantic. Then he saw what she did and knew instantly why she had gone from messing around to absolute horror. "Charizard! Tryanitar!" She yelled, but only one them responded with slight movement. Tyranitar sat himself up against the wall, crimson shining on his brow. Some of the blood on him was fresh most of it was somewhat dried and just beginning to scab; a cut on his chest was especially raw and could easily be already infected.

Before this point Ekans fear was plain and simple, but now it flowed through him in droves, like waves crashing on him. He couldn't move an inch, all he did was watch as Sora nearly flew to Tyranitar's side, trying her best to push down her own fear of the one who they knew did this to them.

"T-tranitar, what… how did," She took a deep breath and struggled with shaky paws to get an Oran berry out for him, "H-hh-h-ere." She went to hand it to him but he didn't reach for it, he was too weak to lift his arm, she nearly slapped herself, feeling guilty, "Ju-Just open your mouth."

"If you're here… for what I think you are… You might… want to save that…" He struggled to talk, wincing, "Besides, If you're gonna… help anyone… help him," He looked down at Charizard, who was unconscious on his stomach, his tail flame flickering, Sora noticed it was smaller than she remembered.

"O-okay, but I still want you to eat one," She gave him the Oran berry who, in order to speed things up opened his mouth, slowly chewing because of the pain in his jaw.

Sora approached Charizard silently, nudging his head to try and wake him, she couldn't give an Oran berry until he could chew, but it wasn't working.

"Wh-what do I do?" She panicked, "I've got to wake him up somehow…" Her thoughts were rushed as she tried to think of something, "I know!" she suddenly yelled as Tyranitar stood, finally able to move, "Ekans get the others, we ran pretty far ahead… and T-Tyranitar, can you help me get Charizard on his b-back," she was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself.

"I can try, I dragged him out here before collapsing myself, Alakazam told me to get him away before that- that THING put his flame out…" Sora flinched at him saying it was a thing, it was that tough…

"W-well we, we need to get him on his back, then I can get some of the berry juice in him… I hope…" She used her head to push him to flip as Tyranitar placed his feet and tried flipping him with her. He was still weak and when they thought they couldn't get it done Blastoise seemed to appear out of nowhere and with great but gentle strength they got him on his back. Everyone stood back to not get in the way in such a narrow passage, many felt useless and looked away, horrified.

"A-alright, n-now we just have to lift his head to make sure it doesn't go down the wrong throat…" she looked panicked and finicky still, visibly shaking. Blastoise reached towards her, palm up, offering to do it, she looked at his hand appreciatively and handed him the berry. She stood back while he lifted Charizards head up and crushed the berry, the juice dripping into his mouth, He must've woken up at some point because they could she he was swallowing it gratefully. Sora couldn't help but cry, seeing him and Tyranitar in such terrible conditions. Tyranitar put his hand on her back, something snapped in her and she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She marched forward, towards where she knew was Alakazam... fighting the one who did this…

"Groudon…" she glared, her fear making way for vengeful hate, the others were busy, trying to help Charizard and Tyranitar. Sora… Sora would be sure to get in a few goods hits for them… She hoped she wouldn't be seeing Alakazam in that state… but she knew she would… it was inevitable.

"How… how could this…" Ekans could hardly speak at first but then suddenly he burst out, "How did this happen!?" Everyone was doing what they could and staying back if they couldn't do anything, but they were too shocked to go and face Groudon, or to notice the little Eevee who had. Ekans was coiled up, Pika looking numb at the sight of the bloody and beaten Pokémon, hurt by the Pokémon he was there to face… He had a sick feeling in his stomach, he imagined himself like that, but who was kidding, he would end up ten times worse, they were bigger, stronger and way more experienced than he was… He wouldn't stand a chance...

"I don't know Ekans…." Pika shook his head, he looked around, "Wait," he said shaking, "Where's Sora?!" He yelled, and everyone glanced around. Shiftry thought about what she must've done, gone back out of fear? No… His eyes widened, knowing her she would've…

"She's gone ahead without us to face Groudon!" They all freaked out at what Shiftry suggested, "Quickly, we have to get there before she gets herself killed, Octillery, stay here!" He yelled.

"I'll lead you there, but be careful that Groudon is a demon…" Tyranitar went first, Golem helping him walk by letting him lean on his back, going as fast they could. Tyranitar stared in disbelief at the path that led to Groudon… It was blocked by giant boulders.

"I-I don't understand it's through there… but it was clear before… what… what happened?" It didn't take long for them to figure it out. Pika found Sora's Gengy doll sitting beside the rubble, he showed it to everyone, unwilling to say anything. They all knew it was hers, mostly due to Pikas reaction to finding it.

"He blocked it… Sora must've got in… and that Groudon blocked the path…. It must know we're here… but why wait until Sora got in if it knew we were here!" Ekans yelled, now his fear was for Sora's life instead of his own, "Why?!"

"We don't know… look!" Pika pointed up at the top of the cave, a small opening could be seen, orange light from Groudon's lair shining through it, none of them, not even Ekans could fit in to get through, but maybe they could try to see inside, or hear Sora and Alakazam inside.

"I'll get up there and check if I can see anything," Pika said climbing up to the small hole, "I can't see much, but I think I can hear… lots of crashing like rocks, it's attacking them, I can see Alakazam now! He's gone now not much peripheral vision…" He didn't need to say anything as they all heard Sora screaming… "C'mon!" He yelled jumping down, lets get this outta the way!" he demanded, determined to get in and help, he didn't care about getting beat up anymore. Sora was in there, GETTING beat up. They heard crashing right up against the already large blockade.

Pika scrambled back up to see what was going on, all he saw was one deadly amber colored eye. Groudon backed away, grinning evilly as he tossed a huge rock onto his side of the pile nearly tripling the size. Sora yelling at him to stop was cut off, and an eerie silence followed.

"There's no way," Pika turned away from the hole and slid down, "There's no way we can get there in time now…"

"What did you see?" Blastoise asked, not wanting him to say what he thought he was.

"Groudon… I saw it putting huge boulders the size of his head in our way…" Pika came back down, "We're stuck here… He's got them trapped in there with no way out… and we can't-" He was cut off by Golem who lifted one of the larger boulders and heaved it away, breaking it once he had it where it wouldn't cause the blockade to become worse. Everyone started following his example as best they could, Pika and Ekans looking at them, "We'll be too late…" Pika said.

"We will be with that attitude…" Shiftry said lifting a boulder, "We can't just give up because it's tough, Sora didn't give up on Saving me from that Zapdos, so I'm not giving up on saving her from Groudon…"

"This is different Shiftry! She just played a game with him; I saw the look on Groudon's face… He's not playing around…" He looked sadly at the Gengy doll, actually feeling sorry that Gengar didn't even know just how close they all were to losing Sora and Alakazam… and how right he was in saying that this was a suicide mission.

* * *

><p>Medicham found Gengar in the first place she looked, at the stump by the river like always, she walked up sat down next to him, he looked away from her trying to ignore her.<p>

"Gengar…" She tried to find the words, "I'm sorry for bringing that up, but really Ekans just want's you and Sora to be friends again."

"What makes you say we were friends in the first place," he glanced at her, "What gave any of you that idea."

"Hmph, oh please, you know very well what, we both saw you blushing, and we assume it was the day you met her you came home all quiet, then you suddenly want to bother some no name rescue team? Out of nowhere?" She looked at him, "You look surprised, we could tell for a while that you had a thing for her, have one even." He stopped her there.

"Whoa, let's not go there Medicham!" He got up looking all bashful, "That's not true…"

"Oh yes it is, or else you wouldn't be so torn up about all this. You know… ever since I met you I have NEVER seen you look the way you did when she kissed you on the cheek," He turned redder, "Yeah that's right," She smirked, "Don't you think for even one second that I forgot about that or the look on your face afterwards, you were red the whole way back home, and then some!" She laughed at his attempts to deny it all.

"So what if I do? So what if I was? So what?!" He yelled, but the seriousness of it was lost because his voice cracked in a few different places.

"So what?" Medicham couldn't stop laughing, "So? WE saw how happy you were then and want that for you Gengar. I bet you that Ekans is buttering her up for you right now, in that underground dungeon!" When she said that, they couldn't help but get an ominous feeling that this wasn't true. They looked at each other, worried about what was really going on, while Sora was fighting for her life.

* * *

><p>Okay ... yeah I can be real mean to the characters but omg T0T Charizard I soyyrereryerrtuye bleh ...<p>

So I was gonna back it up to before Sora got in and show the part where Groudon blocked the path and you'll see why... why she's screaming... omg I'm fan girling everywhere~!~!~!~!


	11. The battle underground under-pressure!

Oh wow this was pretty stressful and fun at the same time to write sorry about the wait but here it is, also for the fight I recommend listening to Icon for hires songs fight and make a move, they really helped me with this chapter!

To the story I hope you enjoy~! XD

* * *

><p>Sora stood in the mouth of a cave, the orange glow of lava in Groudon's home shone on her silver fur. She could see Alakazam fighting Groudon ahead; she couldn't tell if he was badly injured or not until he dodged an attack and seemed to favor his left leg. She was about to run in when she remembered something.<p>

"Okay Gengy Jr." She took the Gengar doll off her neck and placed him within the mouth of the cave where he'd be safe, he stared at her, after glaring for a second she burst out, "Look, I'm not arguing with you anymore Gengy Jr. you are staying out here and that's final mister!" Sora yelled at the little Gengar doll then walked into Groudon's lair, ignoring him. (… yup now she's fighting with inanimate objects… and it's even talking back to her… so rude right~! XD) She didn't want him to get all torn up but he didn't want her going in alone, he was all 'It's dangerous to go alone take me!' But nope, he'd get squashed in there and she knew it!

She tiptoed inside, feeling like she was walking on eggshells randomly entering in the middle of Alakazam and Groudon's battle, clearly growing more and more nervous the closer she got… rocks were crashing and Alakazam was yelling and lots of cool sound effects could be heard in the background. She gulped and laughed nervously.

"I'm kinda having second thoughts about rushing ahead on my own ehehhhehehe… ehhhh." A rock meant for Alakazam when zooming over her head causing her to yelp, duck, and cover her head. Her yelp echoed and the two Pokémon fiercely battling stopped and looked over quickly, Groudon with morbid curiosity, Alakazam in shock that she was there, it would've been comical were their lives not a stake, "Um… H-hi Alakazam am I interrupting? " She stuttered not thinking straight as she asked the overly dumb question sitting back up and removing her paws from her head.

"Sora!" Alakazam panicked, "What are- Never mind get out of here before he comes after you!" He yelled while trying to keep the large Ground Pokémon's attention by going in for an attack. But he had already lost it the moment she yelped, Groudon had all but forgotten about him as he brought his bulky arm back and started rushing at Sora whose eyes grew large. She was unable to move like a deer in the headlights, Alakazam yelled also rushing to get her out of the way, "Dodge!" He screamed at her trying to get her to move, she couldn't hear him with the rumbling of Groudon's stomping. Alakazam wasn't going to make it at this rate, his face looking stressed just before he teleported next to her and tackled her, flinging them both away from Groudon's slash attack, it was a very narrow escape.

At least Alakazam thought so at first but a rock that jutted out of the ground from the impact and struck him in the back hard enough to send the two of them flying. His injured leg throbbed painfully, he grinded his teeth to keep from yelling out. Sora felt dizzy as they spun through the air when they neared the wall Alakazam spun on purpose landing on his good leg and left arm to the wall, his right holding onto Sora who glaring at Groudon. Using telekinesis Alakazam moved quickly out of the way as Groudon used mud slap to try to knock them down.

Alakazam was rushing Sora back to the exit and when notices she struggled but even as weakened as he was his grip was too tight. His face stern an unyielding in letting her stay in such a dangerous place.

"I can't believe you'd come here on your own like this." He growled, "Get out of here before you get yourself killed Sora." He said as they quickly approached the exit.

"I didn't come alone there's back up on the way!" She yelled but instantly regretted it when a booming voice spoke from behind them.

"Oh really?" Groudon used ancient power and it flew over them, crashing just above the entrance, Alakazam turned around and dash to avoid the large flying debris, the rockslide blocking the way in… and their only way out. "Well, so much for your help little Eevee." The Groudon smirked, but instead of evil in his smile it seemed almost like he wasn't looking at anything, Sora thought it was strange for just a moment when she hit her own head.

"Me and my big mouth…" Sora mumbled, nervous, "Now what do we do?" she turned to Alakazam as he set her down glaring at Groudon who was letting them speak, smirking at them amused… for now.

"The only thing we can do now Sora, we fight for our lives…" He told her not even once taking his eyes off of Groudon.

"Let's see," The two flinch as Groudon chimed in, "You had MUCH stronger and way more experienced fighters with you before, and that didn't turn out very well now did it?" He chuckled, "The fire breathing lizard was even close to dying, and now this, THIS is what I have to battle now? The only one who even stood a CHANCE was that Tyranitar, too bad he went and got himself all banged up taking that nasty hit for you eh?" Alakazam glared at the beast.

"Grrr," Sora couldn't help but stomp up, "You're just a bully Groudon! Throwing your weight around!" Alakazam looked shocked as Groudons face turned from amusement to annoyance at her tiny pestering voice. Before anything was said however Groudon seems to realize something.

"You hear that?" He chuckled, "Sounds like your friends just found the blockade I made for them, so distraught, so worried about you. HAH!" He lifted a huge boulder the size of his head and began bringing it down to the blockade to make it worse. Alakazam levitated in front of it trying to use his psychic powers to keep it away. Sora yelled and screamed at Groudon.

"Stop!" She shook her head furiously thinking, '_Of course he wouldn't listen',_ and so she looked at Alakazam and yelled, "Get out the way Alakazam you'll get smashed!" Alakazam looked at her for a moment then glared at the rock trying to keep focused but the force was too much and all he could do was to rush to the side out of the way of the huge boulder.

"Oh no…" Sora looked on in shock as the dust settled revealing just how much worse the blockade was now. She dashed to Alakazam avoiding an attack from Groudon that she hadn't even noticed coming at her. She glanced behind her at the wreckage that could've been her, gulping at what the slash attack had done, two small craters not including the ones from before she even entered the fight.

"If you had others with you than why are you here without them?" Alakazam asked quickly.

"I… may have snuck away and ran ahead after seeing Tyranitar and Charizard…" She laughed nervously, thinking again that it wasn't her best idea in the world.

"May have?!" Alakazam sounded ticked off that she would act so recklessly.

"What?!" She pouted looking offended, "I wasn't thinking when I did it!"

"Clearly you weren't otherwise you would have stayed back and ambushed him together." He huffed.

"Don't you two think it's rude to talk about someone like they're not there, it almost sounds like you've forgotten I'm standing right here." He had used, but held back; another ancient power waiting for them to turned and slammed the giant boulders at them, laughing as they dodged to the opposite sides of the mass of rocks. Sora gulped at how close she had been to being a Sora sandwich, her face not even an inch from the rocks. Sora was terrified but remembered something that made her smile with delight.

"Alakazam why don't you just teleport us outta here!" She almost laughed at herself for not thinking of it sooner they could rejoin their allies break through the barricade and take on Groudon together.

"Unless you have any Elixirs on you I'm afraid I've run out of power points for that move." Sora's eyes widen into saucers as he said that, she had left the tool box on the ground when she had given Tyranitar and Charizard some Oran berries... But she never picked it back up. She had brought so many items… but now all she has to show is the scarf on her neck.

Groudon got bored and decided to attack after a yawn that regained their full attention. Sora went running scared of getting smashed by Groudons attack. Alakazam Dodged back and came around to get to her again, but Groudon came between them snickering. Facing her and slashing Alakazam attempted to reach her again but was blocked by Groudon turning and attacking him. He dodged his speed his only asset throughout this entire fight.

"Sora, are you alright!?" He yelled out to her getting a small yeah in reply.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Groudon Bellowed suddenly angry he roared and began an onslaught on Alakazam, barraging him with flying rock and boulders. At first he was able to dodge them well enough but he realized too late that he was piling the rocks up behind him in a trap it was already twice his size, the moment he was hit once in his right shoulder the hits kept coming and he was trapped within the pile.

Sora stood there in shock it had happened so fast, she couldn't do anything… She couldn't do anything to help him… The pile was only a couple feet shorter than Groudon… who was ten whole feet taller than Sora, and twice the size of Alakazam. She stood there horrified at what just happened, staring at the pile she started shaking and ran towards it, only for a huge red foot to stomp and block her way. The huge foot just Inches from her nose after she skidded to keep from ramming into it. She turned back and ran trying to get around him and help Alakazam. He kept stomping in her way until he got frustrated at her persistence and placed himself in her way completely.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" He asked mockingly, "I don't see a fire, just lava!" He laughed at his joke. She glared up at him, she was still scared but she just couldn't let those rocks constantly crush Alakazam… Even if she had to get past this maniac to help him, she glanced under him at the bottom of the pile for any signs of the psychic Pokémon.

Her eyes widened when notice a bent up spoon on the ground sparking with blue energy; did the energy there mean he was still alive? Or was it just left over energy from his last attack? She wasn't just going to stand there and think about it she made a break for it between his as he was talking, she wasn't listening to him at all and she didn't care to hear him.

She got past him this time and snatched the spoon in her teeth, and jumped, intending to land on the pile and try to use the spoon to find him, she thought that it would glow brighter and somewhere in the pile was a glow seeming to react to the spoon being close but she didn't get to investigate because Groudon noticed she was gone when he went to look at her at his feet.

He roared turned so quickly it felt like and aftershock to an earthquake. He yanked her away from the source of the glow making her yelp and drop the spoon the glow within the rocks and the spoon fading as it dropped back down the pile landing on a huge rock at the base.

She stared at the spoon limply, cursing how slow she was she bit her lip angry at herself, she shouldn't have ran ahead, she should have waited for the others. This was her fault, how could she have been so stupid…

Her canines dug into her lip making it bleed; she closed her eyes, angry and frustrated. Burning salty tears forced their way out, dripping off her chin and mixing with small drips of her blood. She tasted the blood and tears mixing together in her mouth. She forced her eyes open again to look Groudon in the eyes. He was looking at her, amused by her crying face.

"No need to cry little Eevee, I'm sure he didn't feel that much pain… or maybe he did!" He dropped her roughly so he could slap his knee and laugh once again. Laughing… laughing always laughing at her, at them… Laughing like it was all some sick twisted joke to him, just a game he was playing.

She opened her mouth, he was laughing with his eyes shut, not seeing the shadow ball she was about to shoot at his face. She growled in the back of her throat at being ignored, not that she was complaining at getting in a free hit or anything, he just really ticked her off.

She jumped up quickly getting on the top of the pile, jumped again off it and was right in his face when she released the dark orb which was larger than the one she had used against Gengar. His eyes flashed open hearing her approach but she was there and released it before he could move and she got him right in his smug eyeball with it, gimping his eye and landing a critical hit!

But it did nothing to stop him from counter attacking blindly swinging his arm down smacking her out of the air like a level 1 Combee. With a hard smack she landed and glared up at Groudon again, standing back up she had the spoon again, she didn't recall picking it back up or even getting near it.

Something clicked in her head, _Maybe… Maybe Alakazam…?_ She smiled behind the spoon; the spoon had come to her because Alakazam had to be helping her, unconscious or not he was psychic and could help. But what could she do with the spoon, she already found where he was in the pile… either that or just the other spoon and he wasn't with it… That's right the other spoon! Together they were stronger.

'_All I need to do is stall for the others.' _She thought, confident that her attack rendered his left eye useless for at least the rest of the battle. The eye she thought about was still clenched as he turned the right side of his face towards her.

"That was my good side!" He yelled like some narcissistic drama queen.

"Tch. You HAVE no good side!" She yelled and immediately regretted and not because she was scared of his reaction, '_Oh no… Pika's bad sense of humor is rubbing off on me!' _She panicked for all the wrong reasons. She shook her head quickly and came back to earth, trying to calm herself and pay attention to the situation she had gotten herself into.

She rushed at the pile again, her sight set on the place she remembered the glow was, trying to find Alakazam. She was side slapped and Groudon, she kept trying again and again to get to him, but just like before Groudon stopped. When he'd had enough he slapped her farther away. But a thin dark blue aura outlined her and she floated back towards the rocks, the spoon in her teeth glowing, the cracks in the pile glowing as well.

Groudon didn't like what he saw so he smashed the pile from the side knocking it over sending Alakazam flying into the wall with a thud. He stomped up and hitting away the defensive Sora slammed down with his massive claws but another Shadow ball stopped him from damaging Alakazam further.

"You're really pissing me off Little Eevee!" Groudon yelled holding his smoldering hand and turning to her keeping her on his right side.

"I'm not little Eevee," She said feeling so cliché, "My name is Sora and… *sigh* And I'm here to put you to bed (_Damn it Pika I guess could say you're here with me instead of taking credit For such terrible not so "witty" banter..._)" She grumbled not taking her eyes off Groudon the whole time.

* * *

><p>"A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaCHUUU!" Pika sneezed then thought for a moment, still carrying over a medium sized boulder, "Why do I get the feeling Sora's talking about me right now?" He shrugged after a moment, Ekans looking confused at the situation.<p>

"I'm not sure what you mean, but we can ask her about it when we get in there." Ekans Said using and extra powerful wrap to smash the rock Pika had brought him.

"I'm still not sure we're going to make it," He said walking back to grab another large rock, "Who knows what's happening in there, the shaking stopped for a while… then one random little one happened."

"Then that means someone is still fighting Groudon." Ekans said, but not sounding very sure of himself.

"So then just one of them could still be going at it?" Pika replied not liking what he thought next, it made him feel guilty that he wanted so badly for Sora to be the one still going… He looked down feeling ashamed at how insensitive he was being towards Alakazam. Sora went ahead to help him… but this knowledge only made him think that it was somehow his fault that she went ahead for him. He set down the rock for Ekans to smash.

"I hope they're BOTH okay." Pika almost forced out, trying to convince himself more than anyone else, "I want to get them both home safely." He trudged on bringing Ekans rocks the size of their heads, trying to go faster, so they could rescue Sora AND Alakazam.

* * *

><p>"Could'a sworn I heard Pika sneeze just now…" Sora mumbled glaring up at Groudon, standing between him and Alakazam. He was trying to get to Alakazam to hurt him further but she wasn't about to let him. Every time he moved she'd toss a quick Shadow ball at his feet to keep him in place.<p>

He glared at her angry… then smirked? She puffed up her fur instinctively to look more intimidating so he would back off. But of course that wouldn't work; she could have the puffiest fur in the world and wouldn't be larger than him enough to scare him off.

_Just stall Sora that's all you can do… Keep him away and don't budge…_ She panicked when Groudon moved away and used ancient power. She charged another Shadow ball and shot the largest of the boulders in the center, the small explosion sending the debris flying to either side, only for Groudon to rush in right after, charging at her with a slash attack.

Sora backed up as much as she could from his onslaught but her back foot found its way next to Alakazam barely touching him. Unwilling to let him push her any more she charged another shadow and got him point blank in the stomach. He slid back on his feet almost thirteen feet away before stomping like he was having a tantrum at not getting what he wanted.

"Grrrrr, what is your problem Eevee, why won't you move!" He yelled, "No matter what you do I'll get to him, whether you nail yourself down or not!" He smiled again.

"What's so funny now?!" she was louder than she intended to be, fearful of what the answer would be. _I'm so sick and TIRED of hearing this guy laughing!_

"Your little friend doesn't look so good maybe you should check on him." That smile never left his face. Sora knew it was a trick to make her look away, but she couldn't help but be worried. _Who knows what injuries he suffered in those last couple of attacks before he was knocked out… something could be broken… If only I hadn't been so forgetful and left behind my damned Toolbox… even if I had it with this guy breathing down my neck I couldn't get anything done… but still._

She took a chance and glanced back at Alakazam but kept Groudon in the edge of her eye. She gasped, his leg that he limped on before was worse… and worse means it shouldn't bend that way. '_That… he… when did?'_

"Y-you you-" He cut her off and her right eye muscles twitched.

"Hm? What? Me?" He was smiling as her face turned slowly back to him fully, "What about me?"

"You- YOU BROKE HIS LEG!" Her teeth were grinding and her claws were digging into the ground, eyes burning with hate.

"Hm? His leg you say? Well it did seem to be sticking out at a strange angle… Whenever did I do that? Can't seem to recall." He lied through his teeth, feigning innocence.

"Forget stalling!" Sora rushed at him for a full assault, "That's it! You're so going down! This is WAR!" He used slash only to hit the ground. She had backed away predicting he'd do that. She'd fight him to the bitter end to get back at him for what he's done to her friends… She was losing her mind from how utterly pissed off she was. Now it was her turn to get a crazy smile on her face, there was hell to pay.

Her situation wasn't so good but the sound of her heart beating meant there was still hope… _hope, my team name… I just hope there's enough of it to get me through this fight... He's so angry… Frustrated… apparently he doesn't like it when someone puts up a fight. I think I might lose this fight, but I'll fight anyways. I'll just fight… or be taken out alive!_

"What's with that look?" He growled, "There's nowhere to run of hide so what're you gonna do? You're not serious about fighting me are?" Her mocked but looked somewhat nervous.

"I've some too far to go down here." She told him, "But I've got nothing to prove, only someone to lose, and I'm not losing him, not to you, and not today." She rushed at him once again; her thoughts racing faster than her body could react, moving purely on instinct. The danger of attacking him head on wasn't registering, her fear from before suddenly feeling like it had just been an act.

As she rushed in her mind she said, to the flying spaghetti monster, a prayer, _Don't you go pulling that plug on me up there, this isn't how I want to go and I don't plan on losing to him, got it?!_ Her thoughts and moves were on two different levels. She didn't quite know what was going on, but she didn't care, just as long as she could beat this guy, or hold him off for the others to get in and back her up. _But then again the look on Pika's, more like everyone's face for that matter, would be PRICELESS. To come in and see that I defeated him, licking my paw and saying something like. 'What took you so long~!?' _She smiled while dodging a slash attack, knowing it wouldn't really be that way.

She kicked up sand into Groudons eyes, actually yelling 'Sand attack!' Just to mock him. While he rubbed at his eyes she used tail-whip with a cute little wag of her booty and brought down his defense. She picked up a random gravel rock and threw it at his head. _It's no spike, but it'll do._ She thought, hating herself for leaving the tool-box behind.

She tackled him in the gut, taking advantage of his lowered defense. She was unleashing a small onslaught, not giving him any breathing room to hit back at all. Tail whip twice, more tackling, after another sand attack she backed away, launching another large Shadow ball. He slid back and fell over, she gave a small cheer, celebrating. But it was too soon he got right back up, laughing darkly.

She stared at him, half shocked that he was looking right at her. The sand seeming to burn in his eyes, but yet he seemed unfazed. She knew she had done some damage but it hit her, he had used Ancient power so many times… he must've had boosts to his defenses before she even got here, her tail whips barely even dented what he'd built up. She ran at him again only one thought in mind now, spam sand-attack until he can't hit the side of a barn. So she did again and again sand flying into his eyes. He used ancient power again blocking all her sand and attacking her at the same time. One of the sharper rocks got her in the thigh, making her yelp in pain.

"It's my turn now _Eevee._" He used scary face, slowing her down. He used mud slap, hitting her in the face and slowing her down further. She gritted her teeth struggling to get out of the mud now covering her entire body. She looked up, fear on her face as his ancient power hovered over her. Suddenly they were falling encasing her as she closed her eyes, bracing herself. _So much for not dying here…_ She saw her life flashing before her eyes, her life as an Eevee anyway. From meeting Pika and scaring Gengar for the first time, to out finding at least some of her past as a human and her team base becoming a likeness of her face… being mauled by cabbages.

_Heh, I guess it was good while it lasted… Sorry Pika, guess you're leader now after all… and Gengar… you're such an idiot, but… I guess you were my idiot right? I guess you'll have to hear the truth from Ekans instead. I hope they can get Alakazam out of here at least… and he can find out how we knew one another as humans himself. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't go, I don't think I'd want to know how much we meant to each other in a past to life just for the other to be gone now anyways… _For a moment she could've sworn someone had called out her, yelling at her frantically, _Pika?_ But then all she saw was black, and she couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

><p>Absol walked through town, the Sneasel walking several paces behind him, expressionless as he gazed at the somewhat empty town.<p>

"Bellsprout said to ask Kangaskhan for help to get to Groudon and that that's where we'll find Sora." He said to no one in particular walking down from the Kecleon store to find Kangaskhan working with the storage statue.

"I heard him," The Sneasel snapped at him, "Idiot" he murmured. Absol ignored the comment and cleared his throated to get the storage workers attention. She turned and smile, though she seemed nervous.

"Why hello Absol, Sora assumed you'd already gone to help team A.C.T. with the Groudon situation, what're you doing here?" She asked, worried about the teams that left before.

"I was getting back-up for that… at least I hope so." Absol looked back at Sneasel, who sneered at him, disliking that he was signing him up for what he assumed to be charity work.

"Sora, Pika and Ekans went with the other teams to help team A.C.T. aren't you going to help too?" She asked the Sneasel, seeing he wasn't too keen on helping.

"If it helps me find Sky then yeah whatever." Absol rolled his eyes, annoyed by the Sneasels negative attitude.

"Who's Sky?" she asked, "don't believe I've ever met anyone by that name." She thought about it.

"He's talking about Sora; her real name is Sky, from when she was a human." She looked the Sneasel over.

"What?" He said looking offended, "What're looking at me like that for?"

"You know that little Eevee from when she was a human?" She asked.

"Yeah." He uncrossed his arms and shrugged, "Why do you care?" He crossed his arms again, waiting for an answer.

"Just wondering is all, you might want to help them, the sooner this is done with the sooner you get to talk to her." He looked at her then nodded.

"So what do we do then? That Bellsprout said you had a way to get us there quick." Absol spoke, wanting to help Sora as soon as possible, a sense of disaster washed over him and he could see Sora tangled up in it… he didn't like the premonition at all. They had to get to her and fast.

"Just come over here to this statue and I can use it to teleport you there, and like I told everyone else, it'll take you just outside the dungeon." Absol remembered something when she said this.

"Aren't there statues within the dungeon, close to the end even?"

"Well, yes, but it's too dangerous to go straight to those ones, the dungeons shift and change too often to get through easily." She frowned at the fact that he'd even think to use those.

"But is it possible?" He asked clearly desperate to get to Sora.

"I theory yes, but I've never tested it, I also don't plan to ever use it." She laid down the law.

"But we must get to them now, I can sense great disaster, if we don't get to them in time it could be too late!" He insisted, her fur poofing up slightly, the sense of disaster increasing, "Please we have to try!" She looked at him mulling it over, and then with a sigh she gave in.

"You're an Absol, so I have to believe you know what you're doing," She nodded at Sneasel, "but what about him?"

"He's an ice type, our best shot at defeating a ground type as powerful as Groudon." He told her, "We must BOTH go through NOW." He demanded.

"Fine then use these," She handed them scarfs which they put on, "I wasn't being honest earlier, about never trying this before, I just don't want anyone being in as much pain as this causes, normally it just feel strange, but going through the dungeon," She shivered, "Only Lucario, an old friend of mine, dared use it for quick travel after my initial test, you'll be in immense pain during the trip, and for a short while after you'll feel very nauseous. These Scarfs will help with the nausea, but the pain won't be at all lessened are you sure you want to do this?" They both nodded, determined.

"Well then," She sighed at not being able to convince them otherwise, "Good luck and boys be sure to get everyone home safely, including yourselves."

"Very well, and thank you for trusting us enough to let us go through with this." Absol said just before they teleported into the statue. Rushing through space was at first just strange indeed, but they knew they had gotten to the dungeon when the pain hit. Writhing and clawing they spun through the shifting dungeon. Finally it was over as they landed, hitting their heads on the ground next to the statue. They sat there, suffering from vertigo. Then the Nausea hit, Lessened by the scarfs. They got up fighting the dizziness and went forward fighting off enemies with difficulty.

They felt better just a few moments from finding Octillery and Charizard. Octillery was holding Sora's toolbox and looked like she was about to leave. She stopped when she heard someone approaching, when she turned she looked surprised to see Absol.

"Absol? From Team Hope?" She asked.

"Yes, we're here to help fight Groudon, where are the others?" He walked up to her and offered to take the box, he was a part of the team so he'd take it back to her.

"Well when we found Charizard and Tyranitar, Sora became so upset at their conditions, she went off ahead of everyone to get Groudon back, and so they all followed after her." Absol looked down.

"Which way did they go?" Sneasel asked, Octillery was about to answer when Charizard spoke up.

"I can take you there; I need to go thank Sora for the Oran berry she gave me." He smirked, "I also want to that Groudon get what's coming to him." He got up Octillery helping him stay steady as they walked forward, leading the newcomers to the entrance.

"What the-!" Charizard Exclaimed, hurting himself, "What happened to the entrance?!" He yelled, earning him stares from the other Pokémon.

"Charizard, what're you doing you should be resting." Pika said to him, worried.

"I'm fine, just, just what happened here?" He asked again.

"Groudon happened that's what; he blocked the path so we couldn't help Alakazam or Sora." Tyranitar said from the wall he was leaning up against, his injuries too great for him to help bring down the blockade.

"They're in there by themselves?!" Octillery became instantly worried, "I'll help with the rock right away!" She set Charizard by Tyranitar and started breaking rocks alongside Golem.

"Tch." Sneasel waltzed up the blockade, "Are you all being serious right now? Just smash it down." He said as if it were an obvious solution.

"None of us have the fire power to take something of this size down like that." Golem commented.

"You've got to be kidding me." He scoffed, "You're a Golem for crying out loud, I'm just a Sneasel and I could take this down with ONE ATTACK." Everyone stopped working and stared at him, skeptical.

"What? Don't believe me? Heck here you are over a dozen Pokémon and you're saying you can't do it all at once and take it down together? Hmph. I suppose I just have to make believers out you won't I?" He signaled for all of them to stand back and watch as he charged an ice punch, jumped up and forward, slamming to exact middle of the barricade, the force from the blow sending all the debris backward, and even smashing the extra-large boulder in to pieces, "Ev training, works wonders doesn't it?" He said smirking, landing on top of the small pile of pebbles, the others walking in over the rubble, awestruck at his strength.

But his moment of glory was cut short but a Pikachu yelling out.

"Sora! NO!" The Sneasel eyes flashed opened and widened at what he saw, a small silver furred Eevee unable to move being attacked by what he assumed to be Groudon. He also knew that the Eevee was Sora, she was Sky. He rushed at the Groudon, looking completely enraged. The sneered the Groudon wore quickly vanishing upon seeing him and his ice punch. He slashed down at the new threat, but Sneasel disappeared as quickly as he had appeared moving too quickly for Groudons eyes to keep up.

He was now behind him and Sneasel punched him in the back pushing him down, face in the ground. But Sneasel didn't stop there; he flipped the Groudon over with a kick. Placing himself over him he punched him again and again. Losing all control until Absol pulled him away and held him down.

"You need to calm down he's fainted, he can't do any more harm, you've got to get ahold of yourself!" Absol clawed his face like he was slapping someone. Sneasel was breathing hard and slammed Absol off of him. Staring at the pile the Eevee was under he rushed it and started batting away the rocks. He pulled out the little Eevee, who thankfully coughed; there was blood but at least she was still alive.

"Sora?! Sora!" The Pikachu that yelled earlier came up to them to check on Sora, but Sneasel had no idea who this was and growled at him. Bringing her closer to his chest, he couldn't trust any of them with her, he wouldn't trust anyone. Some of the other Pokémon were trying to help Alakazam, who had regained consciousness when Sneasel broke the barrier.

"She needs a berry _now_." Absol said, Sneasel didn't like listening to him, but he was right.

"Hand one over then, you're got that box don't you, that's what it's for right? Carrying healing items?" He demanded but stayed calmed so he wouldn't hurt her by accident. Pika opened the tool box and handed it to him, giving him a distrustful look. But he'd do anything to help save Sora, even deal with this Sneasel guy who came out of nowhere and helped them.

"She can't eat it on her own, you'll have to found another-" Pika tried to say but Sneasel had already snatched the Oran ripped off the leaves and shoved it into his own mouth, "What're you-" Sneasel chewed it up and quickly put his mouth to hers and passed the healing juices to her, Pika stared at the scene wide eyed. He knew it was the best course of action, but he didn't think that this stranger would be so willing to just go through with it without a second thought.

He pulled away after all the juice went down her throat and just looked at her, she started to groan and her eyes opened slowly. She didn't know what to think, seeing a Sneasel see had never seen before holding onto and looking at her like she was his raison d'être… How did she even think of that phrase… and what did it mean? _Where have I heard that before?_ She thought confused then looked around.

"Pika?" She smiled, "They're here, you all made it in?" She looked and saw a defeated Groudon, beaten to a pulp, "You guys beat Groudon?!"

"Well not exactly us… It was all him." Pika pointed at the Sneasel who was still just staring at her.

"All on his own, how? I didn't stand a chance even after three goods hits with my Shadow ball." Pika Shrugged still not sure what to make of the Sneasel. Sora turned to the dark type holding her.

"Who are you?" she asked, but got a horrified face in return, what she said had caused something in him to snap for just a moment.

"Y-you really don't remember me?" He stuttered. Absol had warned him that she had amnesia, but he never believed him. She shook her head, confused.

"Have we met or something?" She gave him the most adorable eyes, filled with curiosity and intrigue.

"Yes, I-I'm Velcro… you're partner." She looked at him, he looked so hopeful that she'd remember him, "You're the one who trained me to be this strong." He pointed at Groudon; she looked at him, at Groudon, and then back at him. She gazed around thinking until she found herself looking at Absol who nodded, her eyes widened as she slowly realized what he was saying.

"From when I was human?" Her head snapped back to him, "I was your trainer as a human?!" She yelled so loud everyone's attention was on them and Pika's first thought was, '_No wonder he was so willing… To do what he did for her and attacking Groudon so violently the way he did._'

"Yes, you remember?" Again with those hope filled eyes, "You remember me now right?"

"N-no, I just kinda figured it out… I know about my being human, but don't really remember my human life," She looked away from him, "Sorry to disappoint you…"

He looked at her for a while but when she looked back at him he was smiling, "It doesn't matter if you remember me yet or not, I'm here now, and I can wait for your memories to return. I promise to protect you; nothing like this will ever happen again Sky. You are my raison d'être, my reason for existence." His demeanor was completely different now.

Pika couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the look she was giving him, like somewhere within her, her human self was seeing him and remembering him, loving and trusting him unconditionally.

"Okay… so then what's your name?" She asked him, feeling well enough to get up and stand.

"My name is Velcro." He seemed proud of his name.

"Whoa, that is a really cool name!" Sora beamed, "Where'd it come from?"

"You named me." He said still not used to her having no memory of him.

"Really?! Wow, even as a human I was AWESOME at thinking up names!" She smiled but it quickly disappeared as something clicked in her head and she took off suddenly. Running to where she last saw Alakazam against the wall, he was now conscious with his team next to him. They had been talking about the battle, what happened and this mysterious new Sneasel with immense strength.

"Alakazam! How's your leg feeling?!" She interrupted them panicking, not wanting him to be in pain, "Somebody get me an Oran berry!"

"It's fine Sora, I've already been given one," He placed a calming hand on her shoulder making her wince so he pulled away, "Sorry, it seems you need another Oran yourself."

"It's okay, you didn't know I was hurt there, heck I didn't even notice til just now~!" They laughed Pika and Velcro walking over to join them, Absol close behind. Pika was still giving Velcro a looked of distrust that he was ignoring, not caring one bit what this Pikachu, or any other Pokémon here, thought of him. Most of the other Pokémon were grateful that this stranger came in when he did. Even if they did feel uncomfortable being around him, he wanted them to feel that way. To be intimidating, that way none of them would dare mess with him or, more importantly, her…

"Sora, we must leave," Absol said coming up next to her, earning a glare from Velcro, "It's not safe to stay down here after all the earthquakes and tremors, there could be a cave in." He gestured to Groudon, "All of his tromping around only aggravated the land, now that he has been quelled we must return to base and you need to rest."

"Well as if that ain't obvious," She laughed, "Yeah let's hightail it outta here, my backs is KILLING me!" Velcro looked shocked and looked her over frantically. _Great… I've got an overprotective worrywart following me now._

"Don't say things like that!" He yelled, "You're not dying!" He panicked he cupped her face yelling as if to keep her mind on him and not on the light he thought she saw. She brought her face away, giving him a look that said 'Um Excuse me?'

"Whoa whoa jeez, it's just an expression!" She laughed at his blushing face, "It just means my back hurts, it's not actually gonna _kill_ me!" She giggled again at his flushed face, "Lighten up, you're coming with me and those who are with me gotte be _chill_~!" She winked, his expression looking both confused and relieved now.

"Well, despite how that went because of our new friend here I'd say that was a mission success~!" They all cheered with her and, after whispering in Shiftrys ear, they gathered together and carried out Team A.C.T. and Velcro. Cheering for them and patting them on the back. A small word from Alakazam had them carrying Sora as well, in between him and Velcro. Charizard called over to her thanking her for the Oran and for trying to get back at Groudon for them!

"So much for that huh?" Tyranitar commented as well.

"Hey I might not have beaten him, but I did make sure to get in a few good hits for you guys!" They laughed as they exited the cave, the dungeon itself seeming to give them a break with a short cut out. When they exited they set the five "Heroes" down. Finding their way home through the use of the statues, patting Velcro on the back Shiftry spoke in the town square.

"Thanks to this Pokémon here," He announced to Pokémon who had been waiting since getting home to celebrate their victory, "Groudon has been quelled and the threat to our homes has passed!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Sora, "And I say we PARTY~!" Everyone agreed but then she looked nervous, "After we all rest up that is." The Pokémon who had gone down into the dungeon nodded, they might not have faced Groudon, but the journey down was harsh, hot, and tiresome. They all needed their rest then they would party to honor their heroes.

"Team A.C.T. went down to brave the dungeon on their own, Blastoise, Octillery and Golem tried their best to find their way to help after it had been far too long. Sora and Pika you helped us to all remember why we became rescue teams on the first place and to go help as well when we thought there was no hope, heh I guess you named your team right!" Everyone laughed lightheartedly.

"And you, brave Sneasel,"

"His name is Velcro." Sora whispered to him.

"Velcro, not only did you break down the Barrier that kept us from assisting Sora in her struggle against Groudon in order to protect Alakazam, but you bested the legendary on your own. Thank you Velcro!" Everyone yelled in thanks to Velcro as well but he cleared his throat, stopping their cheers.

"Don't get me wrong it's great you're all so excited about this, but the only thing I wanted to do was protect her," He pointed at Sora, "So don't go thanking me, you should thank her, she trained me when she was human, and she is the only reason I'm even here." Everyone started whispering until Snubbull came up tom him.

"That's not possible the legend says that it happened over nine-hundred and some years ago, you'd be dead by now!" He crossed his, the others giving Velcro a questioning look.

"Tch, fine you want to know what happened? I froze myself after it all went down and Absol told me that the Earthquakes and melting of the ice broke me out, satisfied?" He glared at him, unwavering. Sore standing next to Velcro looked between them back and forth.

"Look guys we're tired and need rest, this isn't the time to argue let's just get home and get to sleep, please~!" After glaring at him a little longer Velcro looked at Sora.

"Fine, but don't question my knowing her again." He threatened, beginning to follow Sora to her home. He stopped, looking at the house with a WTF face.

"Why does your house look like you were hit by a cabbage grenade?" He asked sounding a lot like her, at first it was small but then she was laughing and rolling around on the ground, Pika hiding his face in his paw. Sora was still hurting all over but all it did was repeat her dilemma from long ago.

"Haha OW haha OW haaaaaaaa ooooow, Je-jeez, you, I- I, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I FIRST SAW IT!" She stopped suddenly and thought for a moment, "Well I thought it looked like a cabbage patch kid tore off my head, gouged out my eyes, and then assaulted me with cabbage…. BUT CLOSE ENOUGH~!" she giggled. "Come on in, you can sleep in here with me, Absol used to stay here," Velcro growled, "Key words, he _used to_, he stopped because he was getting sick of buckets of water ending up on his head." She giggled again.

"Water?" He asked.

"It was his own fault, first time I did it to him because he slept in after that he tried to get me back buuuut an earthquake told him NOPE~! And he ended up getting himself wet instead of me~!" She laughed at his expression, "Don't worry as long you don't sleep in and ignore me when I tell you to get your bum in gear I won't be forced to dump water on your head~!" Pika pulled Sora aside and in a hushed voice spoke to her.

"I'm not sure I trust this guy, we just met him, and you're just letting him move in? Just like that?" Pika glared at him over her shoulder, "How are you so sure he's telling the truth about being your partner in your human life?"

"Because Ninetails was there and said Absol was there, and Absol confirmed that he was my partner just by nodding after Velcro told me, done and done." She went inside, showing Velcro how she designed the house and showing him where he'd be sleeping, "So, do you want to join Team Hope?" She asked out of the blue, "I know it's late and you can think it over bu-"

"Yes, I'll join, I'll also go with you on missions and make sure to have plenty of berries for you an-" She put her paw to his mouth to shut him up.

"Hold your horses there, I'm asking you because you're strong, not because I want you to be my errand boy. Also I'm going to be talking to someone tomorrow, it's very important no we talk alone, understand what I'm saying?" She gave him a serious look but he shook his head, "I'm saying to not follow me," He was about to object but she shut that down, "ah ah ah, No if ands or buts about it, this is a VERY personal matter, no one and I mean NO ONE can overhear what we're going to talk about." _That's right Gengar… prepare yourself for… the talk!_ Somewhere in his home Gengar sat in a chair and felt a chill go down his spine and Ekans opened the door with good news, they had won against Groudon, Ekans told how it happened, shocking Medicham with the story of the newcomer who took down Groudon.

* * *

><p>Okay so what did you guys think? Again sorry for taking so long with this chapter! But seriously what do you think of Velcros name, I thought it was cool and fit wonderfully for him.<p>

Thank you for reading and be sure to follow, favorite and review~!


End file.
